


One More Light

by myownway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Max is Alec's son, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Four years ago, Valentine kidnapped Alec - no one knows what he did to him in the year he was held captive. All they know is whilst war was brewing on the streets of New York, Alec was missing, until finally, Alec shot an arrow through Valentine's heart and his secret layer exploding, leaving only Alec and his son who was barely one month old.Four years after being kidnapped all Alec has in his world is his son, Max. Having left the institute, refusing for Max to go under the Clave's testing he lived life as a mundane and Jace took his place as the head of the institute. As Max hit three it was time for him to go to school and with his new abilities coming to light, the only place safe for him was a School for Downworlders where his teacher Magnus Bane can teach him about his powers.Magnus is instantly drawn to the family and wants to know more about the mystery that is Alec Lightwood.Can Magnus be just what Alec needs to reassure him that the world is finally safe and help him raise his son? Or will Alec's fears and insecurities take over him like they've done for the past four years of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Alec was a bundle of nerves as he stared at the rather colourful building in front of him. He couldn’t believe that today was Max’s first day at preschool. His little boy was growing up so fast and he felt like he was missing so much. Max who was tall for his age but rather slim, had the same shaggy black hair as his dad and just as piercing blue eyes looked up at his dad and sighed quietly, he reached up and took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

“You okay buddy?” Alex asked, his thumb brushing against his son’s knuckles. Max simply nodded his head, they both turned their heads when they heard footsteps running towards them and they saw Jace approaching quickly. His blonde hair falling over his eyes and he looked relieved that the two of them hadn’t gone inside yet. He would never forgive himself for not being their for his nephew and best friend. “You made it.” Alec said softly.

“Wouldn’t miss it. Sorry I was running late there was a meeting.” Jace sighed, he hated bringing up anything to do with the institute, he knew it brought back memories for Alec, both good and bad. 

“Don’t worry. You’re here now.” Alec sighed. Max just squeezed his hand, already sensing his father’s anxiety but not really understanding it. He took hold of Uncle Jace’s as well and relaxed a little when he felt the strength run through him and he pushed it through to his daddy, looking away when he felt his dad’s eyes on him. “Max…” 

“Didn’t do anything.” Max pouted innocently. “Can we go inside now?” 

“You excited little man?” Jace asked as he walked forward with his nephew. 

“Yes.” Max said nodding his head. “My teacher is a Warlock.” Max grinned. 

“I know, he’s quite the character.” Jace hummed. 

“You’ve met him?” Max asked, his voice so excited and full of passion. Jace turned his head to look at Alec who was still staring at the building, a look of dread in his eyes.

“He’s a good man.” Jace smiled. “He helped us out a few months ago with some wards.” Jace added mostly for Alec’s benefit. He couldn’t even imagine how nervous his brother was. With everything that he had been through the past four years, Max had become his rock and he had never been away from him for longer than a few hours at a time. Spending the whole day away from his son was going to be torture for him. Especially with a man he didn’t know. 

When the time had come for Max to go to school, he and Alec had sat down together discussing the best options. Mundane school wouldn’t be appropriate, especially when they didn’t really know about Max and what was in his blood. The institute wanted to run tests on the young child but Alec had refused. He wouldn’t put his son through the Clave’s testing so he had left. At first it was terrifying but then he realised he had never felt so free. It had been Jace's idea to go to a Downworlder school. Jace had spoke highly of the staff that he knew at the school and even though Alec hadn’t had a real chance to meet Max’s class teacher, he knew his son would feel safe there. And that was all that was important. 

“We have a meeting with Mr Bane first, before you go to your class.” Alec said, finally moving forward. 

“Okay.” Max sighed softly and the three of them walked through the gates together. 

 

-x-

Magnus was a mixture of excited and nervous, as he waited for his new student to come in. Magnus had been teaching at the School for Downworlders for nearly two years and he had never met anyone as fascinating as he knew his new pupil would be. Max Lightwood was an anomaly, made purely out of hate, anger and revenge by a man so evil the world celebrated the day he was finally killed. Magnus was nervous to meet the father of Max, the man who had shot an arrow through the beast's heart, ending it all. 

The class was set up with various activities to suit the different children attending the class, Magnus wanted to make sure everyone felt accepted for who they were. It was very rare to have a school with a mixture races and beings and Magnus was proud to work there. His new class would be made up of five warlocks, two werewolves, a vampire a demon and Max a Nephilim, only no one knew what else Max held and that was something Magnus was curious about. 

There was a knock at the door and Magnus stood up, casting a quick once over on his appearance and nodded, it would do. He wore simple black jeans and a grey blouse and black long cardigan, his face shimmered slightly with a little glitter and his hair had a few purple streaks in. It wasn’t as extravagant as he liked, but children especially at this age were messy. With a wave of his hand the door opened and Magnus saw Jace standing there with Max by his side, just behind him Magnus guessed to be Alec. 

“Magnus, it’s good to see you again.” Jace said as he walked in, he extended his hand and Magnus took it in a firm handshake. 

“Jace.” Magnus smiled. He had a soft spot for the young Shadowhunter and soon to be head of the Institute. He then turned his head to Max who was watching him with wide eyes. “You must be Maximilian.” 

“Just Max.” The small boy said, he was rocking on his feet looking around excitedly.

“Well ‘Just Max’.” Magnus said with a bright smile. “I’m Magnus.” 

“Hi Magnus.” Max grinned. Magnus chuckled softly, the little boys happiness was contagious and he could feel the power vibrate through him. Did they know how powerful Max was? “This is my daddy.” Max said turning to Alec who remained near the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them. “He’s nervous.” Max nodded. 

“Well, nothing to be nervous about.” Magnus said with a wink and he raised an eyebrow when he saw a blush appear on the pale man’s neck. “It’s nice to finally meet you Alexander.” 

“Just Alec.” The former shadowhunter sighed and he moved forward a little and stood beside Max who was looking around excitedly. “He’s looking forward to making friends.” Alec said when an uneasy silence washed over them. Alec didn’t know where his son’s social skills came from, the past couple of years Alec himself found it hard to speak to anyone. For the first year of Max’s life Alec hadn’t spoken to anyone, just the soft whispers he had breathed hoping to reassure his son. He had gotten better, Jace and Izzy were able to have small conversations with him but Alec mostly spoke to his son. 

“Well they will be here shortly, I’ve had the pleasure of meeting all of the parents of my class before so I wanted to have a chance here too.” Magnus said. “To see where Max is with his abilities and if there was anything you think I needed to know.” 

Alec looked at Max who was busy looking at the different areas of the room with Jace. Alec wished he had pulled him instead of Jace because then he wouldn’t have to have this conversation. “Max is strong, stronger than children his age.” Alec started. “He’s fast too, almost as fast as an adult Vampire when he needs to be. I think he has almost empathic abilities.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “He can make you feel things…” 

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked as he turned to look at the little boy who was currently playing on jumping stones with his uncle, there was no speed in his actions, no physical exertion, he was just playing and looked happy; he looked like a mundane child. 

“When he touches me and if I’m feeling sad, he’ll make me the sad feeling go away. Or if he touches two people he can push the other feelings to me.” Alec said, hating that he was already giving so much about himself away. 

“I can do little tests to see how his powers are throughout the course of the term.” Magnus said, “Don’t worry he won’t even know it’s happening and then the only person I will share the information with will be you.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Alec sighed. 

“Do you have any questions?” Magnus asked with a smile, he could feel just how scared and nervous the young man was and he wished he hadn’t gone through what he had, though no one knew the extent of what Alec had been through, the Warlock was sure that even Jace didn’t know half of what Alec had experienced. All the Downworlders knew was the eldest Lightwood had been taken captive for over a year. The Clave and the institute had done all they could to try and find him, but even now no one knew where Valentine had hidden him, all they knew was that whilst the streets of New York were filled with pain and hate for years with all races at war, Alec had been kept captive and then as quickly as the war started it ended. With the eldest Lightwood shooting an arrow into Valentine’s heart and Valentine’s hidden layer exploding, the only survivors Alec Lightwood and his son who was barely a month old. 

“I just need him to be safe.” Alec whispered. 

“And he will be my dear.” Magnus promised, he wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew Alec would not appreciate that.

“What will he be learning here exactly?” Alec asked, surprisingly he found it easy to talk to Magnus, maybe it was because he was talking about Max and it was important, but also because Magnus wasn’t prying into anything that he had been through or making it hard for him. 

“Right now it will be letting him see that this is a safe place for him to explore and learn about abilities. We also teach about all histories here, we don’t want the children growing up prejudice. It’s why we don’t segregate the classes.” 

“I’m glad, it’s one of the reasons why I’m happy that he’s here.” Alec said truthfully. He had seen too much war, seen too much hate against different races and beings and all he wanted was for his son to grow up in a world where no one hated each other, where no one hated him. “I haven’t been apart from him for longer than two hours… Will… You’ll call me if he needs…”

“I’ll call you every hour to let you know how he’s doing.” Magnus said softly. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered though he wasn’t too sure if Magnus was being serious about calling him, but a part of him wanted that to be. 

“Will you be picking him up?” Magnus asked.

“Yes.” Alec nodded. “At three right?” 

“Yes.” Magnus smiled, he was looking forward to him seeing him again, there was a mystery behind his eyes that Magnus wanted to see more of, to find out more about him. 

“Daddy, Uncle Jace has to go now.” Max said running up to Alec and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Alec picked him up and held him at his side. “Do...You have to go too?”

“Your new friends will be in here soon.” Alec said softly. “But I won’t be far.” 

“You going work?” Max asked blinking at him. 

“No, not today.” Alec said kissing his cheek softly. When he had moved from the Institute it had been his Father who had given him money for a small house. Alec at first hated taking money from him, especially with the trouble his parents had been going through over him. He didn’t want to be any more of a burden to him. Jace had suggested he get a job, he didn’t think it was healthy that Alec couldn’t leave Max’s side. Alec got the a job teaching private self defence classes. He didn’t have any other skills or talents that would be useful for the mundane world. 

“I’ll miss you daddy.” Max whispered and Alec wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“I know, I’ll miss you too.” Alec breathed and he wanted to end this whole thing now. He didn’t want Max to go to school, he wasn’t ready to leave him alone, but he knew he had to be. He had to be the strong one here. So he took a deep breath and held Alex so he could look him in the eye. “You are going to have so much fun here, and I’ll be here later to pick you up and we can do whatever you want to do.” 

“Whatever I want?” Max asked quietly. 

“Yeah buddy, whatever you want.” Alec smiled kissing his hair. “Now, why don’t you go with Magnus and see what you’re going to be doing today.” 

“Kay daddy.” Max nodded and he slowly jumped down and walked over to Magnus who held his hand out for him. Max took it and looked up at the elder Warlock. 

“Would you like to see something cool?” Magnus asked and Max nodded eagerly, with a wave of his hand Magnus had small fireworks darting around his fingers and Max grinned excitedly.

“Come on, he’s in good hands here.” Jace said as he patted Alec’s shoulder. Magnus looked up in time to see Alec flinch a little at the contact but nodded his head slowly, he looked over at them and Magnus gave him a reassuring smile before Alec finally left, he was still nervous but there was something about Magnus and he knew his son would be safe. He just couldn’t wait till three so he could pick him up and have him in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Jace walked out of the school in a comfortable silence, both thinking about Max and what his day would be like for him. “What’s your day looking like?” Jace asked once they were away from the school. 

“No plans.” Alec shrugged and he put his hands in his black jeans and turned to his brother. “What about you?” 

“I should check in with Izzy to make sure everything is okay, and if it is then me and you are having a day together.” Jace smiled. As busy as he was at the Institute, he always tried to make time for Alec and Max. Every night he could he slept on the sofa, if Alec had a spare room he was sure it would be his, but the house was small and Alec slept in a small square room whilst his son had the master bedroom. Jace had questioned this but when he realised just how many toys a child ended up having he guessed Alec had made the right decision. 

“How is Izzy?” Alec asks, it had been a few days since he had last seen her and he missed her. Though he was so insanely proud of what she was doing at the institute and how she was working with the Iron Sisters to build some peace in their world. 

“She’s doing well.” Jace nods. “We should do dinner when we find a break in her schedule.” 

“Yeah.” Alec nods his head slowly and looks around. “I was thinking about doing more hours.” 

“At work?” Jace asks.

“Yeah.” Alec looks down, chewing his lip. There had been something he had been thinking about for a while but he was nervous about it. “I want to go to school.” 

“School as in back for Max? Alec he’s going to be fine.” Jace said gently. 

“No Jace. I mean, I want to go to school. To learn…” Alec said and smiled when he saw realisation wash over his brothers face. “I don’t really want to keep up the self defence classes and to be honest the pay isn’t that great anyway…” 

“What would you study?” Jace asks, and he thinks it’s a great idea. Since living in the Mundane world, this is the first thing that Alec had wanted to do for himself. 

“I was thinking about being a gym teacher.” Alec replied, there was still a nervous tilt in his voice and he had spoken much more today than he had the past couple of weeks and his throat was going dry. “I’ve looked into it a little, I could study and hopefully get a job within two years, and they do classes the same times that Max would be in school, and there’s actually charities and funding available that will pay for single parents to go to college…” 

“There is?” Jace frowned. He didn’t think anyone in the Shadowhunter world would ever give charity away for people for being a parent, he smiled at how different the worlds they now lived in was and was so grateful that Alec had made an escape into this one. “That’s awesome, and you really like mundane sport.” 

“So do you.” Alec chuckled, they had taken to watching Soccer together when Max had fallen asleep and they even went for little kick abouts at the park, even playing when Max had given up and gone to play somewhere else. Alec figured it was because they both missed sparring against each other. 

“I think it’s a great idea Alec.” Jace said honestly. He hated how Alec had hid himself away since having Max. He knew that it was because of everything that had happened and he understood why he had left the institute but he just wished things had been different for him. Though he couldn’t deny that seeing Alec and Max together was the happiest he had ever seen Alec, even before everything. Alec had never really been given the chance to be happy, he was a soldier through and through and that was all people wanted from him. 

Alec didn’t say anything else he just nodded his head and they headed to his house, it was a ten minute walk from the school and it was in a nice quiet area. When they walked in Alec headed straight to the kitchen to start tidying up the mess they had made in the morning and hadn’t had a chance to tidy up whilst Jace called the institute to check in on everything. Alec didn’t miss the institute, but he was glad his family was happy. 

“So, we have the day together.” Jace declared jumping on the sofa. Alec just rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. “What do you want to do?” 

“No idea.” Alec sighed. 

“I know you probably don’t want to, but remember you said that you’ll slowly start to talk to me about what happened…” 

“Jace…”

“Just hear me out, please?” Jace said and Alec nodded slowly. “It’s been four years Alec, and you’ve only spoken about it to answer the minimal questions you’ve had to and where Max was concerned. You’re holding it in every day and it’s hurting you, I can feel it.” Alec reached up to where his parabatai rune was and sighed. Alec still had his runes though he used a glamour on all of them except the bond he shared with Jace. “I want you to feel that you can talk to me.” 

“I know I can talk to you… But I don’t want to relive it Jace. I don’t...I can’t face it.” 

“Okay.” Jace whispered. 

“I’m scared.” Alec breathed. 

“What are you scared of?” Jace frowned. 

“Talking about it is going to make me feel like I’m right back there, and I can’t be weak, not now I have Max. And I know I’m not the best dad to him, I know he deserves so much more than me…” 

“Alec, you are the best father to him. I’ve never seen you like that, from that day we found you… you’re love to him was so strong.” 

“The day you found me,” Alec whispered. “The...That was the first day I had held my son.” 

“But he was about a…” 

“Thirty two days old.” Alec said rubbing his eyes as he felt the memory wash over him.   
“Valentine didn’t let you near him?” Jace glared, Alec just nodded weakly. “You never spoke about his Mom…” 

Alec just looked down and fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t...I don’t really think he had one.” Jace looked up confused at that. “I don’t… I don’t really know for certain, but I think I was the one that carried him.” 

“But you don’t…”

“It was done magically.” Alec said shaking his head. “I don’t remember much...but for what felt like eternity there was just pain. My stomach ached like crazy and I felt so different. I was drugged every day, I couldn’t tell where I was most of the time. Then my body felt like it was going to explode.” Alec had tears in his eyes as he remembered the pain and he brought his hands to his stomach. “Then it felt like something was being ripped out of me, then there was this cry…”

“Max.” Jace whispered. 

“Then they stopped drugging me. I wasn’t really needed at that point, I think they were just going to wait for me to die.” 

“How did you escape?” Jace asked, he moved over on the sofa and took Alec’s hand in his and held it tightly. Jace hated how he tensed at first but then he turned into the embrace and held onto him tightly.

“As the days went by I got stronger, not by much. But the stronger I felt the more cracks in the demons around. They were scared, I heard them talking, the war wasn’t going in their favour and they wanted out. Every day there was less and less. I managed to break out, there was only one demon at my cell, i killed him and I was going to just go...to find you or someone who could help… but my heart wouldn’t let me.” 

“You needed to find Max?” 

Alec nodded into his chest. “I followed the cries. He was in a cot, a witch was guarding him. I knocked her out and picked him up. The crying stopped straight away and I just felt so connected to him. I felt strong, the aches and pains I was feeling had disappeared. Valentine found me as I was breaking out and I wished I could stop him, and then there was my bow right there. He was different, weaker, he looked like the demons felt, defeated. I remember putting Max down in his cot and me and Valentine fought, but his punches kept missing me. Then I shot him through the heart.” 

“You ended the war.” Jace said, his hand gently rubbing soothing circles against Alec’s back, he could finally feel his brother lean into the touches and was relieved, it had taken months for Alec to allow anyone to touch him and even now it still took him a while to calm into an embrace. Even when Max would run in and jump on him in the middle of the night it still terrified him.   
“I don’t think it had anything to do with me.” Alec said and looked at the photograph of Max that was hanging on the wall. It had been Izzy’s idea to decorate the house with photos and memories, wanting Alec to have nothing but happiness around him, especially on the nights Jace couldn’t stay over. 

“Max? He…” 

“I picked him back up, walked over Valentine’s body and then there were demons everywhere. They lunged forward, then the next thing I knew I was outside and the house had blown up.” 

“He saved you.” Jace smiled. 

“Saved everyone. Ended the war.” Alec breathed. 

“Try and get some sleep.” Jace said softly, he knew Alec very rarely slept through the night due to his nightmares. Alec just nodded and stayed cuddled against his side, when Alec needed to be he was very hands on and seeked as much physical contact as possible. Jace didn’t mind, he had missed his brother so much in the year that was gone, he wanted nothing more than to hold him and keep him safe. 

 

As promised Magnus called on the hour every hour to let Alec know his son was absolutely fine. The first three times he had spoken to Jace, the young Shadowhunter telling him that Alec was resting. Magnus had filled Jace in on what Max had been doing in the morning, he had taken to one of the young wolves extraordinarily quickly and Magnus had a feeling that Max and Stiles would be quick friends, they both had a mischievous glint in their eye. Magnus hadn’t seen any magic or abilities that Alec had described yet, at least half of the other children had started to show signs of their powers and unique abilities and everytime Max saw them his eyes shone with awe. 

Home time finally approached and Magnus was surprised that Alec was the last one in, when he walked through the door he looked a little embarrassed, he had a blush on his cheeks and looked almost frazzled. “Daddy!” Max cheered and raced over to him. Magnus finally seeing the abilities Alec had been talking about in his speed. 

“Hi Buddy.” Alec grinned and picked him up and spinning him around the room. “I’ve missed you so so so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Max giggled and kissed his cheek happily. “No Uncle Jace?”

“He had to work, but he’ll be over later.” Alec said and gave him one last squeeze before setting him down. “Sorry I’m a little late…” Alec said turning to Magnus. 

“I assume you were stopped by parents.” Magnus said, he could still see a few parents by the gate talking excitedly. He should have realised that many Downworlders would stop Alec and thank him for what he had done. He should have warn the young man who clearly hadn’t taken it very well. 

“One or two.” Alec nodded sucking on his lip. “You had a good day?” Alec asked turning to Max before Magnus could say anything on the matter.

“Yes!” Max cheered. “I made a friend. He’s called Stiles. And he’s funny.” Max nodded jumping up and down. “We did some drawing and writing.” Max darted to the back of the room where his tray was and was back just as quick at Alec’s side as if he hadn’t moved at all and showed him the various drawings he had done. “We read a story about Witches and Wizards!”

“Yeah?” Alec chuckled crouching down so he could look at Max better. “I’m glad you had fun.” 

“What you do?” Max asked, his eyes so bright as he stared at his dad. 

“I tidied up the pancakes from this morning.” Alec smiled. “And me and Jace watched a film.” 

“And you slept.” Max grinned. “Daddy’s not tired.” 

“And I slept.” Alec said softly kissing his hair. He looked at Magnus who was watching them curiously. 

“Max may be hungry.” Magnus said softly once Max had gone to grab his bag and coat. “He only had a small amount of his lunch today, and he refused any snacks.” 

“He’s not the best eater.” Alec sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“Okay.” Magnus said softly. “I’m sure it will pass.” 

“Yeah.” Alec said looking around the class. “Ten kids are messy.” He said and he was surprised when Magnus chuckled. “I thought Max was bad.” 

“It’s not so bad.” Magnus grinned and then clicked his fingers and the room around them was suddenly spotless. 

“Can you teach Max to do that?” Alec smiled. Max had turned his head and was looking around the room in amazement, much like the look Alec had in his eye. 

“All in due time darling.” Magnus said with a smile and Alec felt his stomach twist a little with an unfamiliar feeling. 

“So, have you decided what you want for being so brave today?” Alec asked as he helped his son put his jumper on. Magus couldn’t help but watch the two of them interact. It was truly beautiful.   
“Yes.” Max grinned. “I want to have a burger and I want Magnus to come.” 

“W-what?” Alec frowned. 

“Burger…” Max said slowly turning to look at Alec. “With me, you and Magnus.” 

“I’m sure Magnus is busy…” Alec said softly, but did he really want Magnus to be? 

“Are you?” Max asked with wide eyes. 

“Welll…”

“So you’ll come.” Max said with a triumphant nod of his head and Magnus and Alec looked at each other. 

“I could eat…” Magnus said with a smile. “But only if your dad doesn’t mind.” 

Max reached over and took his dad’s hand in his and shook his head. “He doesn’t.” Max said and looked up at his dad who was blushing even more now. 

“Max…”

“I didn’t do anything.” Max pouted and Magnus just chuckled. He had a feeling that it was going to be a rather nice evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: @jenconnelly1991 - could really do with more people to talk Malec with lol


	3. Chapter 3

Max walked forward but still close so his dad could reach forward and take his hand if he needed. Alec felt a little nervous walking so close to Magnus, the streets were busy and they were walking close together so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowds. “He was really okay?” Alec asked as they headed towards Max’s favourite diner. 

“He was a little shy at first, but then he really came out of his shell and he made friends.” Magnus said softly. “How was your first day?” 

“Quiet.” Alec said softly looking down at his shoes as they walked. 

“Daddy, we’re there!” Max cheered once he saw the diner in the distance. “Come on!” He cheered. Magnus shared an amused look with Alec before they hurried after him into the diner. 

“Hey there Max!” A lady smiled at him as soon as he entered and to Magnus’ surprise he rushed right over and hugged her. “How was your first day at school?” 

“Awesome!” Max grinned. “Daddy and my teacher Magnus are with me.” 

“I can see that.” She chuckled and reached over and gave Alec a gentle pat on his shoulder, to which Magnus was even more surprised that Alec didn’t flinch away from. 

“Aunty Helen, this is Mr Magnus. My teacher!” Max grinned pointing towards Magnus. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Magnus smiled holding his hand out to her. 

“Likewise.” Helen smiled looking between the three of them with a fond smile. “Usual table Max?” 

“Yes please.” Max nodded and he took Alec and Magnus’ hand and pulled them towards the booth at the back. Max slide into one side and all but pushed Alec and Magnus in the other. 

“Max, calm down.” Alec said, his voice a little deeper than his normal conversational tone and Magnus raised an eyebrow. Max instantly settled and looked up at his dad with wide eyes. “I know you’re excited buddy, but just breathe a little. After our burger we’ll head to the park okay? You can get it all out of your system.”

“Kay daddy. Sorry.” Max said softly and Alec reached over and squeezed his hand softly, showing that he wasn’t angry at him. “Daddy, you promise Uncle Jace is coming over later?” 

“As long as he doesn’t get called into work.” Malec nodded. 

“Kay.” Max nodded and Helen came over with three menus and three vanilla milkshakes and by the squeal from Max’s lips it was his favourite. 

“A congratulations on your first day at school.” Helen smiled softly. “On the house.” She said and Magnus didn’t miss the way she looked at Alec as she said that, or the way Alec relaxed a little as she said it. “When you’re ready let me know.” Helen smiled looking at Magnus. “These boys have been coming here every Friday for a year, I know their orders by heart.” 

“Well in that case I’ll have what they’re having.” Magnus smiled and handed the menu back without looking at it. 

“Are you sure?” Helen winked. 

“I’m sure.” Magnus grinned. “I’m sure Max here has good taste.” 

“I’m having chicken nuggets in a burger with spaghetti.” Max declared and Alec nodded his head. 

“He is and it’s gross.” Alec chuckled. 

“Then I’ll settle for cheeseburger and fries.” Magnus grinned. 

“That’s daddy’s order!” Max grinned and Magnus just grinned back at him. 

Helen handed Max a pot of crayons and the children’s menu where he began to colour in, Alec just sighed a content sigh as he watched him. 

“So Alexander, what do you do for work?” Magnus asked turning a little so he could see Alec more. 

“I'm a self defence teacher.” Alec answers, his voice quiet and awkward. “Just a few hours a week.” Magnus just nodded his head in response. “Have you always wanted to be a teacher?”

“no, not really.” Magnus smiled. “However in my long life I always like to switch it up a bit.” 

“Fair enough.” Alec smiled back and he had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he couldn't find the courage to and Magnus didn't push any further conversation. When their food came Alec asked Max to put the colouring aside and he did so happily and they began to eat. 

“This burger is delicious.” Magnus grinned. 

“You wanna try some spaghetti?” Max asked as he nibbled on a chicken nugget. 

“I'm good thank you.” Magnus smiled softly. 

Watching the two Lightwoods eat Magnus found it very curious. Alec had said that Max was not a big eater, but he had a fair amount of food on his plate and he ate it slowly and Alec was matching his pace. “Do you think Jace will want to come Park with us?” Max asked once he had finished his chicken nuggets and moved onto the spaghetti. 

“He probably won't be back in time for the park.” Alec replied gently. “But there's always tomorrow.”

“Kay.” Max nodded and looked a little defeated at the answer. 

“Tell me Max, does the park have monkey bars?” Magnus asked and Max looked up at him with a grin and nodded his head excitedly. “I love monkey bars!” 

“Then you can come and play too!” Max cheered. 

“You have no idea what you've just got yourself into.” Alec chuckled as he sat back against the booth more. He put his plate to the side and Magnus saw that Alec had hardly touched his burger but Max had now finished all of his food. 

“I'm looking forward to finding that out.” Magnus grinned back. It was nice to see Alec looking somewhat relaxed, he had a feeling once they got to the park that relaxed feeling would be gone. 

 

-x- 

The park wasn't so busy which meant Max could run around excitedly and his dad wasn't panicked he was going to hurt himself by being pushed around by older children. Max decided to go on the slide first and demanded both Alec and Magnus take turns in catching him at the bottom. Once again Alec was surprised at Max's social confidence. Even when he himself was a child he was as never as outgoing as Max. 

“He's really something.” Magnus smiles as he watches Max run to the slide again. 

“Yeah.” Alec nods because he doesn't really know what else to say to that. 

“You've done an amazing job in raising him Alec. You should be veto proud.” 

Alec froze as Magnus said that. No one had ever said that to him. His parents practically disowned him when he said that he was keeping him, and his father sent money in secret, too ashamed of his downworlder grandson to actually come and see him. Jace and Izzy were there with him most of the time so it wasn’t like he did it on his own. “I...I have help.” 

“But most of this, is you.” Magnus assured him. “I’m sorry if I over stepped….”

“You haven’t.” Alec whispered looking down. “It’s just no one has ever said anything like that to me.” 

“Well you should hear it more often. Max is so stable, he has more love in his heart than what some children with two parents and siblings have. He’s charming and polite and he’s a good kid, and you did that.” 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered quietly, his eyes were shining with tears and he didn’t know why he was getting so emotional, maybe it was left over from his and Jace conversation but he couldn’t break down now. Sensing the change in emotion Magnus reached over and gently squeezed his hand. Alec tensed at the touch before he linked his fingers with Magnus’ slightly. “I’m okay.” He said his voice quivering slightly. 

“You don’t have to be.” Magnus answered truthfully. 

“What?” Alec frowned. Of course he had to be okay, if he wasn’t okay then who was going to tuck Max in at night and wake up when the nightmares got him? Alec shook his head and looked over to where Max was playing contently on his own and sighed. “I mean that you have been through Hell Alec, quite literally and I would be worried if you were fine.” 

“I’m.... I’m not really as okay as I want to be.” Alec sighed truthfully. “I’ve never allowed myself to think about it, to speak… but today Jace… he made...he suggested I talk to him a little.” 

“Did it work?” Magnus asked softly, his hand still holding onto Alecs. 

“I felt a little better talking about it.” Alec nodded. “But I hated seeing the pained look on Jace’s face.” 

“He cares about you.” Magnus said softly. “It must be hard for him to hear what you went through.” 

“I know, it’s why I don’t like to talk to him or Izzy about it.” Alec sighed. “It’s why I don’t really like talking at all.” 

“You’re doing well.” Magnus smiled proudly and Alec could feel a blush creep across his face. “If you ever want to talk… Over a drink or something…” 

“You mean it?” Alec asked, and he couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. Why would Magnus want to have a drink with him? 

“Of course.” Magnus nodded giving his hand a little squeeze. 

“Daddy!” Max shouted as he raced over. “Can you push me on the swings?” 

“Course buddy.” Alec smiled, his hand slipping a little from Magnus’ as he walked towards his son. He couldn’t believe that Magnus wanted to have a drink with him, that Magnus wanted to be there for him. It felt nice to have someone other than Jace and Izzy there for him. 

They spent another two hours at the park, Max was a very hyperactive child and he explored the park on his own, every so often calling Alec or Magnus to play with him. During the times Alec and Magnus were not being demanded to push him on the swings or chase him through the tunnels, Magnus shared little snippets of his life, sharing stories he thought Alec might appreciate. Alec really enjoyed listening to Magnus talk, he was fascinated with everything that he had to say, but mostly he was just relieved to have someone wanting to talk to him. It wasn’t until his phone started to ring did he realise the time. 

“Hey Jace…” Alec said as he sat down on the edge of the fence, Magnus close by. 

“Alec, is everything okay? I’m at the apartment…” Jace said, his voice panicked slightly.

“You are? I didn’t realise the time, sorry. We’ll come home now.” Alec said in a rush. 

“Alec as long as you two are okay, it’s fine take your time.” Jace said softly. “You two are okay right?”  
“We’re at the park, but it’s late, we’ll head over now.” Alec said. 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” Jace said and ended the call. 

“It really is late.” Magnus chuckled looking at his watch. “Time really does fly when you’re having fun.” 

“You… It has been fun.” Alec whispered and he meant it. He really did have a nice time talking to Magnus and listening to him speak. It didn’t take long for Alec to get Max to go home, all he had to say was that Jace was there waiting for them and they headed out of the park. 

“Well gentlemen.” Magnus smiled. “I shall see you tomorrow for class.”

“Bye Magnus, thank you for coming to the park!” Max cheered and he launched forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s legs, smiling when Magnus picked him up and he could press a kiss to his cheek, he then settled Max back down so he could take hold of his dads hand.

“Thank you.” Alec said softly, his eyes conveying just what he was thanking Magnus for. 

Magnus reached over and wrapped an arm around Alec, “You’re going to be okay.” Magnus whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” Max cheered and waved goodbye to him excitedly. 

“Come on buddy, let's go home.” 

“Daddy…” Max yawned.

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy.” Max smiled and climbed up his legs until Alec could pick him up, Alec had a feeling that he would fall asleep before they even reached the apartment. He didn’t answer him, he didn’t really know what to say, he just thought about the words Max said and smiled. He didn’t know if he was happy, not yet, but he had a feeling with Magnus around he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Max is fast asleep by the time Alec gets to the apartment, he smiles at the warmth feeling running through him as his boy clings against him. All heavy feelings that had taken him over when speaking to Magnus and Jace had now slowly fizzled away. He opened the door with his free hand and put the key back in his pocket and walked through, he could faintly hear Jace on the phone and as he walked through he gestured to the bedroom and walked inside. He gently placed Max on the bed and changed him into his pyjamas and tucked him in. 

“Love you Max.” He whispered and found his small comfort under his pillow, it was a little puppy teddy that Alec had brought him on their first day from the institute and Max couldn't sleep contently without it. 

“Hey bro,” Jace smiled from the doorway. “Need a drink?” 

“Yeah.” Alec smiled and he closed the door to his sons room and followed his brother into the kitchen area, smiling when he already saw two bottles of beer open and waiting. Alec very rarely drank, but he felt like he deserved one now. 

“How was my nephew's first day at school? I’m more than a little sad for him to have passed out before he even got home.” Jace pouted and Alec chuckled softly. “And I thought school finished at 3, it’s almost seven thirty” 

“We went for dinner and to the park.” Alec said softly and jumped up on the side taking a swig of his beer. 

“Did you eat?” Jace asked turning to look at him, he knew what his brothers eating habits were like and he worried when Alec ate outside of the house, he couldn’t keep an eye on what exactly he was eating and how much. 

“I had a burger.” Alec answered truthfully. “And his first day was really good. He really likes his teacher and he’s made a friend.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jace beamed proudly. “A Warlock?”

“Werewolf.” Alec smiled. He loved how open minded Jace was now about downworlders. 

“Awesome.” Jace smiled. “I’m walking to school with the two of you tomorrow, and we can do something?”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Alec said softly and Jace frowned looking up at him. “I mean… I love that you want to be here for me, for us… but if you have more important things…”

“I have a few meetings.” Jace said truthfully, “I just… You’re not used to being on your own…”

“So I should start learning.” Alec breathed.

“Okay.” Jace smiled. 

“I know if I need you I can call you.” 

“Always.” Jace said and he walked over to his brother and pulled him down into a hug. It was something that he and Izzy were trying to do more of to show Alec that touches weren’t harmful, even though he still flinched it wasn’t as severe as it was when he first came back to them. Alec sighed into the cuddle and rest against him. “Come on, lets finish watching the game.” 

-x-

Max’s first week went by slowly. Alec hated the days when Max was at school, he tried to fit a few more clients in during the day and he would spend time with Jace and Izzy when they weren’t busy, but the time that he had to himself he couldn’t bare it. Being left alone with his thoughts made his headache and his heart heavy, and then he was filled with guilt because he knew Max could sense it. As soon as Max would hug him all the feelings of despair vanished and he was left with just love and adoration from his little boy. As far as school went, Max still hadn’t really shown any of his abilities and by the end of the week everyone in his class had showed off their uniqueness and they were left wondering if Max was just a mundane. 

“Daddy!” Max smiled, it was finally Friday and Alec was looking forward to spending the weekend just him and Max. He had a silent agreement with Magnus that he would come and pick up Max at 3:15, he hated talking to the parents of Max’s classmates and their curious eyes. 

“Hey buddy.” Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly, almost straight away the warm glow filled him and Alec felt that familiar feeling of nothingness. “You need to stop doing that, Daddy needs to learn about his emotions.” Alec whispered.

“Didn’t do anything…” Max giggled, it was always the same answer. “Oh Daddy! I’m seeing Stiles tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow is Saturday… You don’t have school on Saturday…” Alec said gently.

“I know silly.” Max grinned, he jumped from Alec’s arms and grabbed his jumper from the peg which now had a grinning picture of him on and Alec smiled at the image, it showed just how happy his son really was here, and then he was right back at his side. “But he wants me to go to his house to play.” 

“I don’t know buddy…” 

“Please?” Max pouted. “Daddy…” 

Alec looked down, he didn’t know what to say or do. Could he really handle going to a werewolves house? What if there were a pack there and it was all an act and they were going to hurt Max? 

“How about you come here for a few hours tomorrow with Stiles to play.” Magnus suggested. “If your daddy hasn’t made any other plans for you…”

“Have you daddy?” Max asked, his fingers reaching up and taking hold of Alec’s. 

“I haven’t… If you really want to come back here to play with Stiles, we can, but only if Magnus doesn’t mind us being here?”

“The school is open on weekends as a safe haven to many families, and I will be here planning lessons so if you prefer someone interesting to talk to…” Magnus winked and Alec blushed looking down at his feet.

“Thank you.” Alec smiled. “It’s real kind of you.” Magnus just nodded his head, bowing his head a little sheepishly. “Did Max have a good day?” 

“He’s doing really well.” Magnus beamed. “A real pleasure.” 

“What’s a pleasure?” Max asked as he stuffed his bag full of the pictures he had drawn for his daddy and uncle Jace. 

“Means you are a treat to have in the class.” Magnus smiled and with a wave of his hand Max’s bag was a little bigger so the pictures could go in neatly. 

“Woah.” Max giggled. 

“You try?” Magnus suggested. 

“I can’t do thats.” Max whispered looking down. Magnus quickly seeing more of a resemblance between father and son. 

“You never know if you don’t try.” Alec said and paced a hand on Max’s shoulder. 

“I…” Max gulped and looked up at Magnus and then his daddy before he waved his hand quickly over his bag and when nothing happened he stomped his foot on the ground. 

“That’s okay. I couldn’t do much till i was a little bigger than you.” Magnus said gently. 

“I can do things!” Max declared. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, his cat like eyes glowing as he tried to coax Max into showing him things. 

“I make Daddy’s pain go away.” Max said with a proud nod of his head. “And I move fast! Like super fast! And I can make things smash.” 

“Max…?” Alec frowned, he wasn’t aware of the last thing. 

“And then I make smashed things not smashed.” He added quickly looking at Alec with wide eyes, scared that he would get into trouble.   
“Hey,” Alec crouched down and tilted Max’s face towards his. “No one will shout, what went smash?” He asked softly.

“My lamp.” Max whispered looking down. “I had bad dream and it smashed and then I got sad cause it was the lamp i wanted so so so much and you got it for me even though the money card said no.” 

Alec sighed softly at what Max said and pulled him into his arms. “Oh buddy.” Alec breathed rubbing his back. “Daddy isn’t mad at you, ever.” Alec promised. “If anything goes smash and you can’t get it back together, you come and tell me and we can fix it together?”

“Kay.” Max nodded and cuddled into him tightly. “We go home now? Uncle Jace?”

“Uncle Jace is working but Aunty Izzy is coming over tonight…” Max cheered at that and all drama about the smashed lamp was forgotten. 

“I guess I will see you both tomorrow.” Magnus smiled, his heart felt so warm and heavy whenever he saw the two of them together.

“Tomorrow.” Alec smiled. Since they had spent Max’s first day at the park and at the diner Alec had found himself wanting to spend more time with Magnus and to talk to him but he never really knew how to start those conversations. 

“Bye Magnus.” Max said softly waving his hand at his teacher before Alec carried him home. 

 

Alec felt himself smile as he saw Max and Izzy cuddle on the sofa watching one of Max’s films. Alec had just finished tidying up the kitchen from dinner and he knew he should be putting Max to bed, especially since he was going to be up early for his playdate tomorrow but he couldn’t break the moment. Instead he moved over and sat on the other side of Max and he cuddled them both tightly. Once the movie had finished Max had fallen asleep and Alec put him in bed and kissed his hair. He turned to the lamp and sighed when he saw the faint crack against the plastic. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head before heading out to Izzy.

“You seem happy big brother.” Izzy said as she sat down on the sofa. Alec sat down beside her and nodded. 

“Max is taking to school well.” Alec nodded his head. 

“That’s great, but I’m talking about you. You seem lighter.” Izzy commented. Alec just shrugged, he didn’t really know what to say on the matter. “What’s Magnus like as a teacher?” Izzy asked when she saw that Alec wasn’t going to talk more about himself. 

“He’s really good.” Alec smiled. “Max adores him.”

“Jace said you went to dinner with him?” Izzy pressed.

“Max wanted him to come,” Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know many teachers who will go to dinner with their pupils.” Izzy hummed. 

“What are you getting at Izzy?” Alec asked tiredly. 

“Just maybe he’s not just interested in spending extra time with Max.” Izzy smiled. Alec wanted to ask more but her phone started to ring and with a sigh she answered it. Alec knew that look on her face and knew she had to leave. He told her that he didn’t mind, and he didn’t not really he knew what life was like back at the institute, she promised that she would be back tomorrow and Alec just nodded. 

Alec laid back on the sofa once Izzy was gone and found one of the drama shows that he had begun watching and let himself forget his reality for a little while, tomorrow before he took Max to the school for his playdate he would stop in at the local college for some programs on how he could enrol and he would start looking at his future a little more. But as he made these little plans, in the back of his mind all he could think about was Magnus, and how excited he was to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Alec woke up early feeling refreshed, he could hear the faint sounds of his son still sleeping and smiled. It was very rare for him to be up before his son, but he guessed school and the park visits had worn him out. Taking advantage of the peace he managed to have a shower lasting longer than five minutes and picked out his outfit rather than throwing whatever he could on. He wasn't exactly fashionable but Izzy had been buying him clothes and it was about time he wore some of them, even if he did stick to the black skinny jeans and a plain grey tee. They were a little tighter than what he was used to wearing but he didn't mind that much. He was just checking his wallet to see how much money he had and he smiled when he realised he had a little extra. With Max being at school he was able to do a few more hours which meant there was a little spare, he put half of it in the safe in the living room and then decided the rest he would use to take Max for breakfast before his play date. 

Max finally woke up an hour later and had a bath and picked out his own outfit. Max hated the colour black, and since being in Magnus’ class, Alec had noticed that Max's outfit choices were getting a little bolder. Today's choice was a pair of red shorts and a yellow tee. “Hungry daddy.” 

“Me too.” Alec smiled. “Shall we go and get waffles or pancakes?”

Max's face lit up, they only went for breakfast on special occasions or when Izzy was about to make breakfast. “Pancakes!” Max cheered and with that Max took his hand and they walked down to the local pancake hut together. Breakfast was enjoyable and since there was no rush they took their time and finished their blueberry pancakes. “Before we go to see Stiles I need to go and pick some forms up okay?”

“What forms?” Max asked curiously. 

“Forms so I can go to school.” Alec answered, he had tried in the past to be as honest with Max about everything, obviously slowing things down a little or making them more child friendly, but he didn't want to be the person to lie to Max. He had been lied to and manipulated by his parents throughout his whole childhood. And he didn't want that for Max. 

“But I'm in school.” Max frowned scrunching his nose up as he walked proudly beside his dad. 

“I know. It's school for big people like daddy to go to. So then daddy can get a better job…”

“Daddy you have a job!” Max said shaking his head. 

“I know. We won't be long and then we can go and play.” Alec said and they walked the short distance to the college. 

Picking up the forms, Alec started to feel nervous. Was he really ready for this? There wasn't any harm in looking and that's what he kept on telling himself. The lady given the information was very friendly and Alec could tell she had fallen in love with Max straight away. She gave him lots of information and assured him that as a single parent he was suitable for the funding and support and was shocked that he wasn't receiving any other financial support. She gave him forms for those too. 

“Daddy has lots to read.” Max commented once they were out of the building. 

“Yeah.” Alec sighed feeling somewhat overwhelmed. 

“Magnus will help you.” Max decided. “He helps me with my reading.” 

“You're getting much better.” Alec nodded. 

“Cause of Magnus.” Max smiled not realising the little knock of confidence his comment made on his dad. As they neared the street of the school Alec let Max run ahead as long as he could see him. As soon as they made it to the gates he pushed it open and ran forward to his class, giving Alec no choice but to run a little faster. 

“I win.” Max giggled as he stood outside Magnus door. 

“You're too fast for me.” Alec chuckled. 

Magnus, having heard the excitement behind his door opened it with a wave of his hand and walked out to see the pair of dark haired boys. “Hi Magnus!” Max grinned. 

“Hi sweet pea.” Magnus smiled as he received a hug from the younger boy. 

“Hey,” Alec said waving his hand towards him. 

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus smiles and Alec tried to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach as Magnus smiled in his direction. 

“Is Stiles here?” Max asks. 

“He's running a little late. So why don't we see if we can practice some skills?” 

“Okay!” Max nodded and pushed the door open to go to the class. 

“Magnus it's a Saturday. I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing.” Alec started. 

“I don't mind. I think he might respond better to a one to one.” Magnus said softly and Alec just nodded and walked after him. 

Feeling somewhat out of place as he watched Magnus try and engage Max in his practice, Alec sat at Magnus desk and began looking at the paper work. Some of it he understood, other bits not really. 

“Daddy needs help too.” Max said once he sat back on the floor a little defeated that he couldn't quite get what Magnus wanted right. 

“With what little guy?” Magnus asked as he turned his head to look back up at Alec who was absent mindedly chewing on his pen lid as he read through the forms. Magnus eyes focusing on his lips a little too much, he wondered if Alec was aware of just how beautiful he was. But he already knew the answer to that and it saddened him. 

“Daddy go school.” Max said frowning slightly. “To get a better job.” He adds. 

“Well I think Stiles is coming now, so how about you play and then I can help your daddy?”

“Okay.” Max said nodding his head slightly, he stood up and walked over to his daddy and sat in his lap, Alec automatically wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his hair. “Stiles is coming now!” He said excitedly. 

“Yeah?” Alec grinned watching him. “I look forward to meeting him.”

“Why?” Max asked

“Because I'm happy that you have made such a lovely friend,” Alec said kissing his hair once again. 

Stiles was lovely and Alec chuckled softly as he watched the two hyperactive boys play together. Alec was pleased that Peter, Stiles dad couldn't stay and Magnus had agreed that once the play date was over he would portal Stiles home. Alec was glad all Peter has time for was a brief nod in his direction. 

“What are these? Magnus asked once he was sure Max and Stiles were okay playing in the garden, though he and Alec were sitting inside they could still see them clearly. 

“Oh...erm...college and funding application forms.” Alec said softly. “I hadn't quite realised how much information they needed.” 

“Do you have mundane documents?” Magnus asked curiously.

“My dad helped me out with a few but I don't think I have all of them. I don't know all of my bank details. I don't even use the bank.” 

“I can help you.” Magnus smiled and climbed up onto the desk, his legs dangling near Alec. The younger man's eyes looking down at his legs slowly. Magnus only a little amused with how Alec was watching him. 

“You don't mind?” Alec asked. He knew that Izzy and Jace would but they're really busy and besides I don't even know if they'll know what half of these things are.” He sighed. 

“I don't mind helping you. In fact it will be my pleasure.” Magnus decided. “Now, let me see these.” 

And that's how Alec spent his Saturday, laughing about how much work it took to become a Mundane and figuring out just what documents were what. Once they realised what it was it didn't take them long to fill out the forms. Magnus asked if Alec wanted him to conjure the documents needed but Alec had said no, the ones that he could he wanted to do himself which meant Magnus would take him to the bank that afternoon so they could set it up for the funds to go through, Alec had his own bank account but it was very rare that he would use it. 

Stiles was a delightful child, Alec found himself really liking him and he was so glad that Max had him. They chased each other and when Stiles used his wolf abilities to climb the tree, Magnus was ecstatic to see Max jump high and beat him to the top branch. To Magnus’ surprise Alec didn't freak out at how high Max was instead he just laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“He does this a lot?” Magnus asked, glad to see Max showing off his skills. 

“He used to. Last year I couldn't take him to the park because he would jump up to the top of the climbing frame without realising.”

“And now?” 

“Jace takes him to the park sometimes and uses an invisible rune so he can jump as high and as fast as he needs.”

“He has runes?” Magnus asked. 

“No… Jace uses temporary ones. They don't burn as much as others.” 

“Did it hurt when you had yours removed?” Magnus changed his voice to a light and soft tone. 

“Yes.” Alec whispered. 

“I'm sorry.” Magnus said softly. 

“It feels like a lifetime ago.” Alec whispered as he looked over at Max. 

“I should take Stiles back home and then how about we go for lunch before we go to the bank?” 

“You really don't mind doing this all today?” Alec asked. He still didn't know why Magnus was interested in him. Or maybe he wasn't even interested in him and he just wanted to make sure Max was in a good home. That's what Alec decided to think it was. Mostly because it confused him too much thinking it was anything else. 

“No Alec. I want to spend time with you.” Magnus said slowly. “Unless I'm reading this wrong?”

“No… I… I want to spend time with you too.” Alec blushed and Magnus grinned at him. 

“Give me five minutes to take Stiles back and we can head out.” 

“Okay.” Alec nodded and he suddenly felt a little lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

U6

It was safe to say that Alec’s head was hurting as he walked out of the bank. He had thought it would be a simple process, but it wasn’t. There was lots of forms and lots of information and Max was getting extremely bored and agitated so Magnus had suggested that he take him to the park. At first Alec had been nervous, he trusted Magnus already but for him to take him to the park, what if something had happened? But he had agreed, and now forty minutes later he was walking towards the park, his head thumping loudly. He was hungry and tired. 

“Daddy.” Max cheered the second he entered the park. Alec smiled, he was relieved to see that Max was okay, though he knew Magnus would never let any harm come to him. As soon as Max wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek Alec felt the pain in his head slowly move away, he looked down at Max and saw thin black lines travel through Max’s arms and he pulled away as soon as he heard his little boy whimper. “Daddy?” Max asked quietly.

“You can’t take my pain like that if it hurts you.” Alec whispered. “I’m okay, Max.” 

“But it was hurting you.” Max frowned.

“I know, but I can take some tablets and the pain will go. If you take the pain, you’re too young for painkillers.” Alec said stroking his cheek softly.

“Pain goes away straight away.” Max said softly. “I don’t get the pain.” 

“You don’t?” Alec asked, they hadn’t really spoken about what Max felt when he did it, he would always say he hadn’t done anything.

“No daddy. It feels funny but then it goes.” Max promised. “Daddy I'm hungry now.” 

“Me too. Go and ask Magnus where he wants to eat?”

“I want dino nuggets. They're at home.” Max declared and Alec sucked his lip. Should he invite Magnus back to his for food? Was that moving too forward? They had already planned on getting food and it Max wanted Dino Nuggets… “daddy!” 

“Sorry..” Alec shook his head from his thoughts and looked up to see Magnus smiling fondly at him. 

“Magnus said Dino Nuggets sound magnificent.” Max nods, not quite pronouncing the word clearly but it was cute nonetheless. 

“Sorted then.” Alec nodded and he kept Max in his arms as they walked towards the apartment. Alec was beginning to feel nervous again, not wanting Max to pick up on it he put him down and said he could walk forward a little. 

“You've been awfully quiet.” Magnus said as he walked close to Alec. Alec turned to him and smiled shyly. “Lots to take in?” 

“Something like that.” Alec said truthfully. 

“Well we don't have to look at anymore forms tonight. We can have these amazing Dino nuggets and if you wanted we could watch a film after?”

“Max will go to bed after dinner. It's later than I thought.” 

“I know, I was hoping me and you could watch something? If you're not too tired that is.” Magnus asked softly. 

“I… yeah. I'd like that.” Alec smiled and he ignored the blush he knew was now creeping along his cheek. He just hoped Magnus was ignoring it too. 

Magnus enjoyed dinner, Max had declared Alec and Magnus needed to have the nuggets too so Alec made them with a light salad and Magnus was surprised to see Max help make it, having been with them for a meal time Magnus knew to slow down and he was pleased when they all had empty plates at the end. Max and Magnus enjoyed some chocolate ice cream for pudding, Alec choosing not to have any. Alec bathed Max and put him to bed, he hardly needed a story and ended up falling asleep before Alec had read the second page. 

Watching a movie together was odd. At first they sat opposite ends of the sofa before Alec started to lean in against him a little more and Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. It was nice, a companionable silence washed over them as they lost themselves in the romantic comedy - Magnus’ choice. It wasn't until the second movie when Magnus heard the door open and he looked up to see Jace walk in, he looked down and saw that Alec was fast asleep in his arms. It made a warm feeling wash over him. He held his finger to his lips to make sure Jace didn't make any noise and he slowly slipped away from Alec, glad that he didn't wake him up. He used his magic to move him to his bed and sighed softly at how young and wonderful Alec looked when he was completely relaxed and rested. 

“You're here late…” Jace hummed when Magnus walked over to him. 

“We lost track of time.” Magnus shrugged. 

“Alec didn't tell me you were here…” 

“It wasn't planned. Max insisted I had dinner with him.” Magnus said, he could understand Jace’s tone, but he didn't like it. “Alec made dinner and then we ended up watching some films together.”

“Did he eat?” Jace asked as he began tidying the room, Magnus automatically moving to help him. 

“Yes. He did. Both of them.” Magnus added not knowing who exactly Jace was referring too. 

“Alec very rarely eats.” Jace sighed leaning back against the counter. “And if he does it's not full meals.”

“I've noticed.” Magnus nods. 

“You have?” Jace asked looking at him a little in shock. 

“I care about him.” Magnus said truthfully. “About both of them.”

“Alec seems different. The last couple of days when I've come over he hasn't been just sitting waiting to go and pick Max up, he's been happier. Distracted.” 

“He's making plans for his future.”

“I know he was talking about college.” Jace nodded, he was smiling proudly now and Magnus liked that look on him. 

“He picked up some forms today, that's what we were doing. Some of the mundane things he wasn't too sure on.” 

“I… thank you for helping him.” Jace said and as he sat down on the sofa Magnus stared at him and could see how hard Jace had taken it all. He knew about parabatai and couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Jace to have lost Alec for a year, and Alec was quiet and reserved now with all of the trauma, what had he been like before? 

“He's a good man, Jace. And I know it's strange, I met him just six days ago but I know there's something there.” Magnus didn't really know why he was opening so much to him, but he couldn't help it. “I'll be here as long as Alec wants.” 

“He's never been in a relationship.” Jace started. “I… I know he likes men.” 

“I know.” Magnus nodded with a smile at how awkward yet bashful Jace seemed right now. It was very endearing and he was so happy that Alec had him in his life. 

“His parents won't approve.” Jace added. 

“That's not for me to decide. If he doesn't want to tell them I would never push him.” Magnus said truthfully. “Are his parents involved in his life?” 

“No… not really.” Jace sighed. Things between Maryse and Robert have made life at the institute very tense for the Lightwood family. Isabelle could hardly look at her parents without feeling disgust. Robert tried to be supportive but he could never look at Max. As much as he had tried to be there for Alec, he couldn't look at his Grandson. Maryse had wanted to take the baby straight away, take him to the silent brothers and give him to the clave. That was why Alec had fled. He didn't want to give up his child and he never should have been forced to. The silent brothers and the clave were watching Max, they all knew it. But until the young boy gave them reason to sweep in he was safe to be with Alec. 

“Alec doesn't want them to be part of Max's life. Not when they both think of Max as an experiment. No one really knows what's in his blood, what he is destined for.” 

“Unless you are good friends with a prophet, no one knows they're own destiny Jace. It's the way we live our life that brings our own destiny. And the way Alec is raising that sweet, sweet boy, his life is going to be full of nothing but love.” 

“I know.” Jace smiled. He could hear just how much admiration Magnus had for his brother and he was glad that he had finally found someone. 

“I should go.” Magnus hummed, with a wave of his fingers he conjured up a note in glittery purple writing saying he would see Alec on Monday. 

“Thank you.” Jace said standing up somewhat awkwardly. He didn't know how he was supposed to dismiss Magnus from the room, if that was really what he was doing. 

“Nothing to thank me for. At all.” Magnus assured him. With a click of his fingers a portal appeared and he stepped into it, leaving Jace now alone in his brothers living room. 

 

“Uncle Jace!” Max squealed as he ran into the living room the next morning. Jace who had been sleeping on the sofa groaned and turned to try and smiled himself from Max's shouting. “Uncle Jace wake up!” Max pouted. 

Playfully, Jace turned his head away from Max pulling the comforter over his head. Stomping his foot Max yelled his name again and suddenly the blue blanket over Jace was on the floor. 

“Woah little man calm down. I'm up!” Jace said shaking his head. The comforter was still on the floor and Max was staring at it in shock. “Hey buddy it's okay…” 

“What's going on?” Alec asked walking into the room fully dressed. He frowned when he saw Max about to cry and Jace sitting up a confused expression on his face. 

“I made the blanket drop!” Max rushed over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his legs; as Alec picked him up that's all it took for Max to burst into tears. 

“Shh it's okay.” Alec frowned rubbing his back soothingly, he looked over to Jace who looked confused still. He reached down and picked the comforter up and folded it up nearly. “Look it's clean now. Don't worry…”

“But…” Max sniffles and Alec just holds him tighter. 

“I'm not mad either pup.” Jace says walking over and joining the cuddle. As soon as Max feels Jace against him, the young boy calms down straight away. “No one's mad when you use your magic.” 

“I…” Max frowned looking down. “But I don't wanna be a warlock.” 

“Why not?” Jace asks softly. 

“You and Aunty Izzy put warlocks in prison. I don't wanna go.” Max says and he sobs out curls up against Jace’s arms and the two brothers exchange looks and they both know that it was going to be a very long day. 

 

Max calms down after the fifth power rangers film and Alec hates what his son had said and it was playing on his mind like a bad song on repeat. He knew Jace was feeling somewhat guilty, no one had realised that Max had been able to overhear little bits of conversation, especially between the two shadowhunters. Alec made a point of not joining in any conversation like that, mostly because it brought back such horrible memories for him. 

“Daddy. Uncle Jace!” Max cheered. They had just finished lunch and Alec was glad his brother hadn't been called away today. He can tell that his brother is feeling the same. 

“Yes buddy?” Alec grins. 

“Can we play hide and seek?” Max asks. He's already jumped up on the floor and pulling Jace up with him. He knows Jace will play with him, he was always ready with the fun games. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Jace agrees. Anything to stop them watching the poor fighting that is happening on the screen. 

They play for ten minutes taking it in turns to run and hide. It's not until it's Alec's turn to find Max that it happens. Max had always been very creative at hide and seek, Alec blames Jace for this. But he always found him eventually, but he had been looking for almost two minutes and it wasn't a big flat, he could always hear giggling or sounds of Max pottering around. Jace caught on to Alec’s worry and it wasn't until they went into Max's room and saw a deep blue portal open up and Max's giggling body run through it. And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec's body collapsed as the portal closed. A scream of Max's name escaped his lips and he felt his body shut down. He could hear Jaces voice telling him not to panic, he faintly heard the sound of a phone and then another portal opened. Alec looked up expecting to see his son standing there looking sheepish about what had just happened, he hadn't expected to see Magnus standing there a look of concern on his face. 

“I'm going to get him,” Magnus promised and Alec nodded, at least maybe he thought he nodded. He watched as Magnus waved his hands in the air and little blue sparks appeared before a portal opened up. He stepped in and within the same second he had an unconscious Max in his arms. 

“Max!” Alec felt his scream more than heard it as he rushed forward. He saw the rise and fall of his sons chest and stroked his cheek, he felt normal. 

“He's sleeping. Summoning a portal takes a hell of a lot of energy, even for a fully grown Warlock.” Magnus explained, he gently handed him over to Alec who held him in his arms. Cradling him to his chest as tears fell from his face. 

“Alec he's okay.” Jace whispered as he crouched down by his brother. “I've got you. You're okay.” Jace wrapped an arm around him tightly rubbing his back softly. “I got you buddy. I got you.”

“He could have…”

“But he didn't.” Jace promised. “He's asleep. He'll wake up soon with an adventure to tell us and then we can figure out what happens next.” 

“What if he does it again?” Alec sobbed. “What if we can't ever get him back?” 

“We'll always get him back.” Jace breather and he ran a hand up and down Alec's back. “Let him rest.” 

Alec hesitated but nodded his head slowly and lay Max on his bed and stroked his hair. “Love daddy.” Max mumbled in his sleep and reaches for his stuffed dog and chewed on his ear and Alec knew his son was okay. He moved out of the room slowly, his body still in somewhat of a daze. He walked through and frowned when he saw Magnus in the kitchen. “I've made tea.” Magnus said softly. 

“Thank you.” Jace said softly as he led Alec to the sofa sitting him down. He walked over to the kitchen area and handed the tea over to Alec, all but helping him drink it. “Alec. Please listen to me, I think you're going into shock.” 

Alec blinked and turned to look at his brother. “What if we didn't get him back?” Alec asked quietly the tone of his voice completely breaking Jace's heart. 

“We did.” Jace soothed. 

“I can put a block on the apartment so no one can portal in or out,” Magnus said softly from the corner. He felt like he was intruding on a moment between Jace and Alec. 

“You can do that?” Jace asked and Magnus nodded. “I think that could be something. Especially since I don't want my nephew portalling anywhere till he's sixteen.”

“Or eighteen. Maybe twenty one.” Alec sighed. He was feeling a little better. The tea was really soothing and the way Jace had an arm against his back was grounding him. 

“I can put the block on. I'll just need to keep it charged every month,” Magnus nodded. “I can do it now if you like?”

“Do you mind?” Alec asked, Magnus looked up and shaked his head with a small smile. “Thank you, Magnus.” 

“It’s fine.” Magnus assured them both. “It won’t take me long.” 

Alec nodded and turned so he could watch Magnus, he was so fascinated with every move of his hand, of every little flick of his wrist that caused the blue sparks to fly around the room. He listened to the words that Magnus was mumbling in an almost singing tone and he felt his worries melt away. Max would be fine, he had Jace and Magnus protecting him. He took another sip of his tea trying to catch what flavours he could taste, possibly honey and maybe elderflower. But there was something else too, a warmth spark ran through his body and he could feel himself become slack, peaceful, relaxed. He felt his eyes closing as he let himself slip into it. 

“There we go.” Magnus hummed once it was done. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Alec had fallen asleep. He had put a calming potion in it, he couldn’t stand to see Alec so riled and he knew he needed sleep. Max would wake up feeling groggy and confused tomorrow and Alec would need to have rested to keep up with him. 

“Alec…” Jace frowned and then looked up at Magnus. “You drugged him?”

“No.” Magnus said waving his hand dismissively. “Just… an encouragement for him to rest.” 

“Right.” Jace sighed. 

“He’ll wake up feeling refreshed within ten hours.” Magnus assured him.

“That’s probably longer than he’s slept in years.” Jace sighed. Magnus just nodded and like he had done not so long ago, he used his magic to move Alec from the sofa to his bedroom, with another wave of his hand he was changed into his comfortable pyjama bottoms, his clothes now in the laundry hamper. “You sure he’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure.” Magnus promised him. “You two are extremely close.” 

“He’s my brother, my… he’s my best friend.” Jace breathed. “I’d be lost without him. I was lost without him.” 

“Are you in lo…?”

“No.” Jace said quickly shaking his head. “I’m engaged actually.” 

“You are?” Magnus frowned. 

“To Clary…” 

“Ah.” Magnus nodded. “Alec hasn’t mentioned it.” 

“Alec doesn’t know yet.” Jace said honestly. “The wedding...it’s going to be at the institute. I know he would push himself to attend, and I know he’s not ready. I don’t want to pressure him into anything.” 

“I think you should tell him.” Magnus said softly. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions about your relationship with him.” 

“Years ago, Alec admitted… Well he kind of admitted that he loved me.” Jace answered. “Nothing happened between us, it didn’t change anything. He was my brother and best friend and that would never change.” 

“Many men would find it difficult…”

“I’m not any man.” Jace grinned and Magnus just rolled his eyes. “But we are Parabatai, I can feel his emotions, not all of time, I think he’s become better at concealing his feelings.” 

“Since the runes are gone too he probably doesn’t have the power of them.” Magnus added.

“The runes aren’t gone.” Jace sighed. “He used a glamour. The only one that he kept was our Parabatai one.” 

“Oh.” Magnus frowned remembering back to their conversation about runes. “I asked if they hurt when he had them removed and he had said yes…” 

“I think he wished they were removed. He can still see them, they’re a reminder I guess.” Jace sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh.” Magnus just nodded again not really knowing what else to do or say. 

“He likes you Magnus, he trusts you. And I don’t want to make you feel pressured, but you can’t just decide one day that you’re not going…”

“I will always be there for him, Jace.” Magnus said, his voice strong and determined. Jace stared at him, looking at him with bright eyes and he believed him. 

“Thank you.” Jace whispered, he went to say something else but a message popped up on his phone. He had to leave. 

“I’ll stay with Alec.” Magnus promised. “If anything changes I will call you.” 

Jace hesitated, he didn’t want to leave Alec, but as his phone beeped again he knew he had to. And he knew Alec would understand. “I’ll be back when I can.” Jace sighed and he grabbed his coat before rushing out. Magnus moved to the sofa and sighed, Alec’s apartment felt so homely and he could hear the faint snores coming from his bedroom and smiled. He let his body rest and closed his eyes but didn’t sleep, he would be there if Alec or Max needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Max woke up confused. His head was hurting and he felt very tired. He felt a cry escape his lips and frowned when Magnus rushed in. “Where's my daddy?” Max sobbed. 

“Daddy's sleeping.” Magnus said gently walking towards him. “You not feeling well sweet pea?”

“Head hurts.” Max sniffled. 

“Come on, let's go and see if a drink of water will help? Then you can go cuddle with your daddy?”

“Kay.” Max nodded and reached out for him. He felt like his body was far too tired to even walk to the kitchen. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, he carried him to the kitchen and made him a glass of juice. Max drank it greedily and asked for another one. Magnus made him another and saw a little colour coming back on Max's cheeks. 

“Cuddle daddy now?” Max asked, his voice thick with tiredness. 

“Yeah.” Magnus nodded and he carried him through to Alec's bedroom. He set him down on the floor and watches as Max padded over to the bed and climbed up to cuddle beside Alec. Alec instantly turned in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Max and cradled him close. Max quickly falling asleep against him. 

“Magnus?” Alec called slowly, just like Max's had been, Magnus could hear his tiredness in his voice. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked softly. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Get some more sleep. I'll make you both some breakfast in a bit.” Magnus hummed and Alec nodded his head slowly before curling against his son and drifting back to sleep again. 

 

Magnus had made omelettes for the sleeping Lightwoods and had them under a spell to keep warm for when they woke. It was Alec who had woken up first and padded into the front room, he still wore his pyjamas and his hair was ruffled with sleep and Magnus couldn't help but think of him as beautiful. 

“Something smells good.” Alec yawned. “Time is it?”

“Little after ten.” Magnus smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Alec nodded. “Better then… what did you give me?” 

“A calming potion. Something to help you rest, you were going into shock.” Magnus said lightly, he was scared of Alec's reaction. 

“Please don't…” Alec gulped and looked down. “Valentine drugged me so much. I… I know you were just trying to help but… please don't drug me again.” 

“I'm sorry Alexander.” Magnus whispered. He stood up and walked over to Alec and took his hands. He really hated how the young man tended before he relaxed. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. I know you were doing it for my own good.” Alec sighed. “I just… I remember how my body felt when I was… and I hate it.”

“I won't do it again.” Magnus promised him and he received a small smile from Alec in return. “I put Max in your bed an hour or so ago, he woke up a little disorientated. That's completely natural, he used a large push of power and like I said yesterday it can be draining non adult warlocks let alone children.”

“Thank you for staying. Jace had to go?” 

“Last night there was an emergency I believe. He said he will be back today or call you when he can.” 

“Okay.” Alec smiled fiddling with his hands. 

“Max is going to wake up soon, would you like a coffee?”

“I'll make them. You've done enough and you haven't slept have you?” Alec asked, guilt building up inside him. 

“I run naturally on very little sleep.” Magnus smiled. 

“I… if you needed to go I would understand. You don't have to stay if you don't…” 

“Alexander would you like me to stay?” Magnus asked softly, Alec simply nodded his head smiling shyly up at him. 

“Then I will stay.” Magnus said and he reached out a little and was surprised when Alec linked their fingers together. It was the first time Alec had made the first move in their little touches and Magnus couldn't deny how that made his chest feel. 

 

Magnus was surprised of how fun a lazy mundane day actually was. Max woke up an hour after Alec and they enjoyed the omelettes at the table, Magnus explaining lightly what a portal was and how dangerous they could be. Max had apologised over and over again and Alec had assured him that it was okay. After breakfast Alec gave Max a quick bath but changed him into fresh pyjamas, blue Ones with little puppies on making the young boy look so adorable. Magnus had always wanted children, but with his long life he knew to have a family would be unfair to all involved. He didn't age, not anymore. How would he explain to his children he would watch them grow old and die? But as Max clambered up onto his lap that broody feeling grew. 

“Magnus?” Max pouted. 

“Sorry buddy. What did you say?” Magnus asks shaking his head from his thoughts. 

“Daddy is showering. Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Magnus nodded. 

Whilst Alec was in the shower and tidied up the bedrooms a little Magnus had an arm around Max as he lay across him watching a movie. It felt so right. And when Alec joined them on the sofa Magnus went to pick Max up to move him but Alec shook his head and simply lifted Max's feet and lay them on his lap and sat so close to Magnus that their sides were touching. A few moments later Alec had linked their fingers together and they held hands on the sofa, Max snuggled against the both of them. 

At some point both Magnus and Alec had nodded off whilst watching the film. Max had seen them both sleeping and had rolled off them carefully and grabbed his colouring book and sat at his little table drawing, he knew his daddy was tired lots and didn't want to disturb him. That's how Isabelle found them. As soon as the door opened Max had ran over and put his fingers to his lips. 

“Daddy and Magnus are sleeping. Shhh!” He scowled quietly and Izzy raised an eyebrow and held her arms open for her nephew to run into. 

She carried him to the sofa and saw the two of them together and she giggled softly. It really was the cutest thing. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and took a few snaps of the way they were cuddled together. She hadn't seen her brother look so at peace. “We watched boss baby and they slept!” Max pouted. 

“Did you of want to sleep?” Izzy asked as she carried the bags to the kitchen. 

“Woke up late.” Max said eying the bag suspiciously. “Izzy…”

“I'm not cooking. Your daddy can do that. I just picked the supplies.” Izzy said rolling her eyes as Max sighed in relief rather dramatically. 

“Did uncle Jace tell you I was bad?” Max asked softly. 

“He told me you made a portal during a game of hide and seek.” Izzy said gently. “That's not bad. You are just not aware of your abilities yet.”

“I wanted to be the best at hiding.” Max explained. 

“And you really were. Magnus had to find you.” Izzy grinned. “Though it doesn't look like your daddy minded that part.” She winks and Max just scrunched his eyebrows together confused. “Do you remember where you went to hide?”

“No.” Max sighed. “Just it made me super sleepy!” 

“Well as long as you're okay now?” Izzy checked and Max nodded giving her a thumbs up. “Good.” Izzy leaned over and kissed his cheek. “How about I go and tell your daddy that I'm taking you to the park and he and Magnus can make our dinner. Uncle Jace and Aunty Clary are coming over.” 

“But daddy doesn't like Aunty Clary…” Max frowned. 

“Did daddy say that?” Izzy frowned. 

“No but he gets sad when she's around.” Max said with a sigh. “I don't want daddy to be sad.”

“He won't be.” Izzy promised. “Go and find your sneakers and we can go.” Max nodded and raced to his bedroom. 

Izzy sighed thinking about Max's comment and wondered how much of that was true. It had been awkward around Clary and Alec since she had shown up. Izzy knew it was because of Alec's past feelings for Jace but he knew those feelings were long gone. Clary blamed herself for everything that had happened to Alec and they never spent anytime together just the two of them. 

She walked into the front room and gently rubbed Alec's shoulder. “Big brother…”

“What happened? Max?” Alec woke up with a start. 

“Getting dressed daddy!” Max shouted back from his room and Izzy watched as her brother calmed. 

“Jace and Clary are coming over for dinner.” Izzy smiled. “And no don’t worry I’m not cooking. I brought everything we need for pasta. I thought if I take Max out to the park you could do your amazing sauce?” She grinned. 

“I… you...fine.” Alec sighed not feeling like saying no or arguing it. He knew his sister would always win anyway. 

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked as he stretched a little, squeezing Alec’s fingers as he did. Alec looked down only now realising that his fingers were entwined with Magnus’. 

“Yeah. Izzy is going to take Max to the park for a bit, whilst I make dinner.” Alec sighed. 

“We won’t be long.” Izzy smiled and kissed her brother’s cheek. Max came running out wearing shorts and a purple tee, his velcro sneakers on. 

“Won’t be long.” Max smiled and he reached forward and kissed Alec on the cheek and then moved to do the same to Magnus before Izzy carried him out. 

“Would you like me to go?” Magnus asked, neither of them having moved from their position on the sofa. 

“And leave me to face them on my own? No way.” Alec grinned and Magnus felt himself chuckle softly, he moved forward and placed a soft delicate kiss to Alec’s cheek, loving the light blush that crept against his face. 

“Did I hear we have pasta to make?” Magnus asked pulling Alec up and Alec just nodded with a smile, his heart beating faster as he still felt the ghost touch of Magnus’ lips against his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec was adding some spices and flavours to the pasta sauce as Magnus set the table. Alec’s apartment was small and when he had everyone over it meant he had to move the sofa back against the wall to get the fold away table out. It was a lot easier with Magnus who waved his hand at the sofa and it was against the wall and all of Max’s little cars and play people that had ended up under the sofa was now on top up of it waiting for Max to put them away. Alec liked to encourage Max to tidy up his own toys, he didn’t want his son to be spoiled, he needed to know that some things he could do for himself. It was very domesticated Alec thought as he turned his head and watched Magnus lay a red tablecloth over the wooden table. Alec assumed the material was conjured from somewhere because he was certain that he didn’t own anything quite as fancy as that. 

“Don’t you use your magic for things like that?” Alec found himself asking curiously as Magnus started to put the cutlery in place. Again, where did he get those from? The shiny silver utensils were not the funny shaped ones on the rack in the kitchen. 

“Sometimes.” Magnus smiled turning over his shoulder to look at Alec who was now leaning against the wall, he had a cloth over his shoulder and a little sauce on his cheek. His hair was still messy with sleep and he looked adorable. “Sometimes setting it out like this reminds me how human socialising is and I love it.” 

“I must be anti human because I hate it.” Alec sighed. 

“You’re doing well with me.” Magnus commented as he moved forward.

“Cause I like you.” Alec said simply and Magnus smiled at his confidence. He reached up and Alec looked a little startled.

“You have sauce on your cheek.” Magnus said gently. “Let me…” Alec nodded his head slowly and sighed as he felt the soft touch of Magnus’ thumb against his cheek wiping the sauce away, his eyes opening a little to see Magnus suck the sauce from his thumb and moaned deliciously. “That’s amazing. I didn’t know you cooked so well…”

“It’s a hobby. I don’t entertain it much.” Alec shrugged sheepishly and Magnus just grinned. 

“You should.” Magnus smiled. “Will Max eat this?”

“No.” Alec sighed. “He’ll have a little of the plain pasta and ketchup.” 

“Wait that’s gross.” Magnus pouted. 

“He’ll ask to try some of Jace’s sauce, Jace will pout because he hates to share food but you know he can’t resist Max. So he’ll put a spoonful of sauce on his plate and then Max will try it and deem it disgusting and then go to dip his pasta shells in ketchup.” 

“I’m looking forward to watching that. Maybe not the ketchup and pasta…” 

“I don’t even know where he got it from. When he was two everything had to have tomato sauce on.” 

“Everything?” Magnus frowned.

“Everything.” Alec chuckled. They were still standing so close to each other, at some point Alec had moved his hand and it was resting comfortably against Magnus’ hip, his fingers idly drawing little patterns against his skin. “I should go and change.” 

“Me too.” Magnus smiled.

“You’re leaving?” Alec asked, something in his voice made Magnus’ chest tighten. 

“No.” Magnus smiled and pressed a light kiss to Alec’s head. “You go and get ready.” 

Nodding, Alec headed to his bedroom and decided he would just wear jeans and a plain tee, he wasn’t really in the mood to put an actual shirt on, besides his family had crashed his apartment he could if he wanted to just stay in his comfortable clothes and have every right to. He combed his hair quickly and headed back to the living room and saw that Magnus was dressed in a different outfit, he wore tight black jeans that hugged his legs deliciously, a silver blouse with grey lines going down and a few long necklaces, he also had a black waist coat on top, his hair had little silver spikes to it and he had a little glitter across his cheekbones.

“Woah.” Alec breathed. “You look…” Alec blushed as he tried to think of a suitable word. Magnus looked breathtakingly beautiful. “I feel underdressed now.” 

“Nonsense.” Magnus smiled moving closer to him. “I know deep down you wanted to stay in your sweatpants, so I’m proud of you for putting jeans on.” Magnus chuckles. 

“True.” Alec smiled and he reached forward taking Magnus’ hand in his and holding his fingers tightly. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Magnus asked, every time Alec reached forward to touch him made Magnus want to dance inside. 

“Everything.” Alec breathed, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus’ in a soft ghost of a peck before moving back, his cheeks blushing brilliantly. 

-x-

Dinner was going smoothly. Alec was sat in the middle of Magnus and Max and Magnus had a hand against his knee, rubbing little circles against the jeans he could feel how calm the younger man was. Max was talking excitedly about school and Stiles and even told everyone about how he had the best hiding place. Alec had just listened with a small smile and rolled his eyes at Max’s excitement of something that had been quite traumatising for him. 

“Alec what have you been up to?” Clary asked softly. 

“Daddy is going to school!” Max said excitedly. 

“School?” She frowned. 

“I’m thinking of going to college…” Alec sighed softly. 

“That’s great Alec.” Izzy smiled. “Do you need any help?”

“Magnus actually already has helped me with all of the forms and documents. I just need to send them off tomorrow.” Alec smiled. 

“Well that’s great. College is a right of passage for mundanes.” Clary smiled. “Back before… I was looking forward to college for the parties.” 

“Well I doubt I’ll be going for the parties.” Alec said dryly. 

“Uncle Jace…” Max’s voice perked up. 

“Yeah buddy?” Jace smiled. 

“Can I try some sauce?” Max asked and Magnus brought a ring covered hand to his mouth, covering the giggle that wanted to break out as he turned to look at Alec who was smiling too. He had moved his hand under the table and was now holding the hand that had been resting on his knee. 

“Max we do this every time. You have a little bit, you don’t like the sauce and I’m out of a spoonful.” Jace sighed dramatically, but his spoon was already in the sauce.

“I might like it this time. Magnus said at lunch time sometimes you gotta try food lots of times. How many times again?” Max knelt up on his chair and pushed his body forward so he could poke his head over Alec who steadied him quickly. 

“Oh at least ten times, maybe more,” Magnus said his voice playful and Max nodded his head eagerly. 

“You are not helping.” Jace said shaking his head, but even he had a small smile against his lips. He put the spoonful on Max’s plate and everyone turned to Max who picked up a pasta shell and dipped it in the tiniest of sauce. Slowly he brought it to his lips. “Well?” Jace asked.

“I like it!” Max giggled. “Can I have more of your sauce?” 

“Really?” Jace asked shocked.

“Joking. It’s gross.” Max said and made a point of wiping his tongue on his hand.

“Manners Max.” Alec chuckled and handed him his cup of water. “Go back to eating your ketchup and pasta you strange boy.” 

“I’m not strange.” Max pouted.

“We’re all strange.” Magnus winked and Max nodded his head. 

“Stiles is super strange then.” Max decided. 

“Why’s that?” Izzy chuckled.

“Cause he ate a rabbit. A jumping rabbit.” Max said shaking his head.   
“At school?” Alec frowned and looked at Magnus who shook his head quickly.

“Daddy there’s no rabbits at school!” Max giggled. “At home. He told me. Can we have a playdate here?”

“Only if you hide the rabbit.” Jace smirked.

“But we don’t have a rabbit.” Max frowned shaking his head. 

The rest of the dinner went by in comfortable chatter. Alec didn’t really say anything unless he was spoken to directly he just sat back and enjoyed the conversation around him. When everyone had finished dinner Max dragged Clary to her bedroom to do some drawing, Alec telling him that he only had half an hour before it was time to go to bed as he had school in the morning. Whilst Izzy took Magnus aside to talk fashion and all things wonderful Alec and Jace headed to the small balcony. 

“Thanks for the last minute dinner party.” Jace smiled leaning against the rails, Alec standing beside him looking out on the city. The balcony wasn’t big, it was where Alec dried most of his and Max’s clothes when the weather was nice, or in the middle of the night when he just needed a reminder that he was safe that the world wasn’t out to get him. 

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Alec said softly. 

“So you and Magnus seem happy.” Jace commented.

“We are.” Alec smiled. “I don’t know what...but i really like him.” 

“I’m glad you do.” Jace smiled. “I… I have some news…”

“Is everything okay?” Alec asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in worry.

“Everything is fine, more than fine actually. I’m… I asked Clary to marry me.” 

“You did?” Alec gasped. “That’s great man. Congratulations!” Alec walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “She’s not pregnant is she?”

“What? No!” Jace laughed. 

“I’m just asking.” Alec laughed. 

“And you know how you mean the world to me? And… You’re more than my best friend, you’re… I would love for you to be my best man.” 

“I…” Alec gulped. He hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t thought about where the ceremony would be. “I…”

“It would mean a lot to me if you were there.” Jace whispered. “I would understand if you…”

“Can I let you know?” Alec asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Jace nodded.

“I am happy for you.” Alec said quickly. 

“I know.” Jace reached forward and took Alec’s hand in his. “Just please promise me you’ll think about it?”

“I promise.” Alec nodded, but even as he said it he knew the answer. He couldn’t go back there. Even for Jace.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Magnus couldn’t believe how fast the week was going. After the dinner party Magnus had gone home, he could tell there was something bothering Alec but when he asked Alec just shook it off, he also saw a difference in him when he dropped and picked Max up from school. Magnus knew that it was about the wedding and Alec’s insecurities about going back to the Institute for the wedding. Magnus knew how terrified he must be, he just wished the young man would let him in. Max had been very excited all week, he was really taking to school and was starting to show more of his abilities during quieter moments. When playing with Stiles he had ran up the wall - quite literally and was hanging from the ceiling beams. Magnus knew this was definitely a trait from vampire blood. When he told Alec he had just nodded grimly, he was so scared that the Clave would take Max away if he continued to show different abilities. Magnus wanted to reassure him but he would take Max out of the room before they could even discuss anything else. The truth was Magnus was worried about Alec. He knew from brief conversations with Jace and Izzy that Alec had a bad habit of going in on himself and he didn’t really know what to do about it. Especially when it felt that Alec was ignoring him. 

“Magnus…” Max hummed tugging on Magnus’ arm. It was Friday and just after three and Max was the last one in. “Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad buddy.” Magnus smiled picking him up and sitting him on the desk. “Why do you think I am?”

“Cause you smell like daddy.” Max whispered reaching up and touching the glitter on Magnus’ cheek. “And I don’t like you and daddy being sad.” 

“We’re not sad.” Magnus promised. 

“Daddy has been sad and quiet. And his nightmares are back.” Max said sadly. “Can you sleepover?”

“I’ll talk to your daddy when he picks you up.” Magnus whispered and kissed his hair. His heart was breaking so much listening to Max talk. 

The door opened and Magnus looked up expecting to see Alec standing there but it was Jace. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Uncle Jace?” Max asked his eyes wide when he saw him. Magnus could tell that he wanted to move and go forward to greet his uncle but at the same time he stayed close to Magnus a little unsure. “Where’s my daddy?” 

“Daddy is at home waiting for you, he has a sore head and the sunshine was hurting his eyes. So he called me to ask if I could take…” Jace was cut off by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. Jace had expected it to be Alec but he frowned when he saw it was an urgent message from the Clave telling him he needed to report back to the institute at once. “Crap.” Jace muttered.

“I’ll take Max home.” Magnus offered. “It looks like there’s an emergency?”

“You don’t mind?” Jace asked.

“No.” Magnus said, if anything he wanted to go and see Alec, to make sure that the man he had grown to care about so quickly was okay. 

“Thank you.” Jace smiled sincerely at Magnus. He walked over to Max and stroked his cheek. “Your dads okay buddy I promise. He has a sore head and he's sleeping in his room okay? So please try not to make too much noise?” 

“I'll be quiet.” Max whispered and he wrapped his arms around Jace's neck. “You'll come home later?”

“I'll try buddy.” He promised. “Thank you again Magnus.” Jace nodded. 

“No problem. Come on Max shall we go and get some food for dinner before we head back to your kingdom?” 

Max giggled at Magnus’ wording and nodded his head. Max had told Magnus all of the things that Alec liked that they had to have to make his headache go away. Magnus was learning a lot about Alec as they shopped. Like that even though he wore mostly dark blue and black his favourite colour was yellow and orange because he likes standing on the balcony watching the sunset. And that sometimes Alec can be really goofy like the time hey made glasses out of soggy spaghetti but they could never get them to stay on their faces. Magnus tried it hard to imagine the stoic man acting so silly but he had seen such a different side of Alec whenever he was around Max. Max had decided on a plain cheese and tomatoes pasta bake for dinner and Magnus decided that was okay because he wasn't the best cook. 

When they got to the apartment all of the lights were off and Max squinted a little and Magnus looked down and saw that Max's eyes had changed, they were no longer piercing blue but they had a yellow ring around them and he walked forward as though he could see through the dark as though the house was fully lit. Magnus followed him and saw that Max was heading straight for Alec's room. The young boy pushed the door open and gasped when he saw his daddy throwing up in a bucket by the bed. 

“Daddy!” Max screamed. At the scream Magnus rushed over and sighed when he saw how sick Alec was. “Magnus make him stop being sick.” Max begged. 

“I'm okay.” Alec croaked. “Just caught something.” Alec sighed and wiped his mouth. There was a small light on in the room and Magnus hated how it highlighted how pale he looked. “Let me get rid of this brush my teeth and we can cuddle.” 

Alec went to stand up but Magnus waved his hand and the bucket was gone and as Alec licked his lips they no longer tasted of vomit but of mint. “Magnus… did you just magically brush my teeth?” Alec asked his lips turning to a small amused smile. 

“More like a magical breath mint.” Magnus answered. “Go give daddy a cuddle Max.” Max rushed forward and climbed on the bed, Magnus watched as Alec bit a groan at the rocking of the bed. 

“You're all sticky.” Max pouted. He pressed his hand to Alec's and pouted. “I can't take the pain. Why?”

“I'm not in pain, not the sort of pain you can take buddy. It's a bug or something. You know like when you got it when Izzy cooked…” Alec started and Max nodded pulling a face looking down. “I’ll be okay. All i need to do is rest and have cuddles with you. Think we can do that?”

“Yeah. And cuddles with Magnus too?” Max asks softly blinking up at the older warlock.

“If daddy wants cuddles with me I will be more than happy to abide little man.” Magnus said and Max nodded enthusiastically. Magnus pushed his shoes off his feet and laid down beside Alec. 

“The sheets are gross.” Alec mumbled.

“Nonsense.” Magnus smiled. “Just rest. Me and Max went shopping so I can do dinner. You probably shouldn’t eat too much in your condition but maybe some dry toast?” 

“Sounds tasty.” Alec yawned. 

“Sleep now.” Magnus whispered, he leaned down and stroked Alec’s cheek and gently pushed his hair from his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered as he felt his eyes drop a little. Max kissed his hair and cuddled him tightly. 

“I’ll stay and look after you daddy.” Max whispered. 

“Good boy. I’ll call you when it’s dinner time.” Magnus said gently and walked out of the bedroom, he leaned back against the door and sighed softly, he knew it was going to be a long night, but if Alec needed him then he would be there for whatever he needed. But most of all he knew he would talk to Alec about what was bothering him, and make him realise that he was not alone.


	11. Chapter 11

It's Saturday evening when Alec feels a little more human, he hasn't really had a chance to think about everything that was worrying him, Max was constantly by his side and so was Magnus and it felt nice having them so close by. Jace had come over in the afternoon taking Max out and Magnus had decided to stay with Alec. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Magnus said softly as he saw Alec pad slowly out of the bedroom and towards him in the living room. Magnus had summoned some of his school materials and was currently sat cross legged on the sofa with various papers around him. Alec smiled shyly as he watched him, he moved over and sat down on the armchair. “Sorry about the mess.” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Seriously? After all you've done for me I think I can handle papers on the sofa.” Alec smiled. “Thank you for staying.”

“It's absolutely fine.” Magnus grinned back, and it was. At home he was lonely, he would go to various parties and meet with friends to fill the void of emptiness inside of him. And even though Alec had been in bed and not really up for conversation he still felt like he had a purpose being there. 

Alec just nodded his head and curled up against the chair, Magnus was surprised at just how small Alec was able to make his body seem. He was reminded of a small child cuddling up in a ball and he watched as Alec closed his eyes and let out a little breath. 

“Whenever you're ready to talk about it.” Magnus said gently, as eager as he was to have the conversation with Alec he would never push him. Slowly Alec's eyes opened and he looked at Magnus, a guilty expression on his face. “You've been worrying so much about the wedding that you've physically made yourself sick.” Magnus sighed softly. He waved his hand and the papers around him disappeared. 

“I…” Alec gulped and looked down. “I just don't think I'll be able to do it.” 

“And that's okay.” Magnus whispered. 

“How is it okay?” Alec asked, his tone having a hint of desperation. 

“It's okay because you've been through something and no one is expecting you to be able to bounce back and go back like nothing happened. Even Jace.” 

“I just… I'll never forgive myself for not being there for my brother.” Alec breathed. His knees now pulled up to his chest and he held onto them tightly. 

“You being there… it's not a physical thing Alec. It's here.” He pointed towards his heart. “And Jace knows that you're never going to not be there for him.”

“I just… I understand what you're saying. I really do. But I just feel so weak.” 

“Alec. You are anything but weak. You're the strongest man I know.” Magnus said with all the truth in his heart meaning those words. “What you're doing with your life. With Max. That's more than anyone has had to deal with and you survive that every day. You get up every day and you live. That’s more than a lot of people would do if they had been through a smudge of what you have. And not to mention you beat Valentine. He put that baby inside of you to cause hate amongst your people, he most likely had plans for Max to grow up to be like him, to be a weapon. But you showed that boy love, even in your darkest of moments.” 

“I…” Alec open and closed his mouth, he really didn’t know what to say. “I just keep playing different scenarios in my head. Of me going back there, of them taking Max the second we step over the barrier. Of Jace saying it was just a trap to get him there.” Alec looked down. “And I know that it’s not true. But I know that they’re just waiting for Max to do something out of line…” 

“Oh Alec.” Magnus breathed, he moved over so he was sat on the arm of the chair Alec was cradled in and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him against him and held him tight. “No one is going to take Max. I will not allow it.” 

“You won’t?” Alec whispered looking up at him. 

“Of course not. I care deeply about him, and you as well.” Magnus whispered, he moved his thumb against his bottom lip and up his cheek, cradling his face in his hands before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Alec physically melted at the touch and curled up even more against him, his head now resting against Magnus’ chest and their legs entwined so that Magnus could now sit against the chair a little more comfortably. Magnus worried about how light Alec was, he was a grown man and he felt like nothing more than a large child against his lap. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered tiredly and Magnus just kissed his hair. 

“I have an idea.” Magnus said gently and Alec blinked his eyes up at him slowly. “It’s a mundane tradition that they have a rehearsal dinner. Don’t ask me why, it’s stupid because in reality there’s normally hundred more guests at the actual wedding dinner, but anyway. It’s where the couple are surrounded by the people who are closest to them, and they do little speeches. What if we planned their dinner? We could make it magical for them, you would still be a big part of the wedding…” 

“I...I like that idea.” Alec nodded. “Do you think Jace would like it too?”

“I think he would love it.” Magnus smiled. “We can start planning it tomorrow if you like?”

“Sure.” Alec nodded a small smile on his lips. 

“Does that mean you’ll stop worrying about this all so much?” Magnus asked gently.

“I’ll try.” Alec promised and Magnus held him tighter to his chest and kissed his hair once more. 

 

Jace had loved the idea of the dinner and so had everyone else. Alec had been nervous about it but now that it was actually happening, it was okay. It had taken two weeks to plan and the distraction of planning had quickly made Alec feel better. He still wasn’t eating as much as they all would have liked but he was getting better. Max was excited about the wedding dinner, not really understanding that he wouldn’t be going to the actual wedding. The dinner was happening in Magnus’ loft as it was a lot bigger and it was easier for Magnus to make things look magical, of course with the help of Max. Whenever Magnus moved items with his fingers or made things appear he showed Max what he was doing and Max would copy him, sometimes nothing happened but sometimes little purple sparks would come from his fingertips and an item would move or in some cases shatter. Magnus had praised him on all attempts and so had Alec; even though he was terrified of his son using his powers he was still proud of him. 

They were all sat around a large circular table, there were white and silver decorations all over the loft and even love heart ice sculptures. Alec had thought Magnus was going a little overboard but the look on Clary and Jace’s faces when they walked in was worth it.

“I still can’t believe how beautiful this is.” Clary smiled as she looked around. Magnus had ordered from an Italian place and it was set out as though it was a home cooked meal. He hadn’t offered out the information that it was indeed take out until Max had found the boxes in the kitchen and shouted about it.

“I’m glad you like it.” Alec said softly, they were all dressed up. Magnus had brought Max a little suit with a bowtie and he was telling everyone who saw him that he was a prince like his daddy who Magnus had insisted wear something matching. Alec honestly felt like an idiot but it made Magnus smile and that was all that mattered to him. Since the night he confessed his worries to Magnus they had been closer, the previous weekend Magnus had stayed over and much like their first weekend together it had been full of laughs and smiles and taking Max out as well as planning this. On school nights Magnus would stay at his loft and they would spend the evenings texting and talking a little on the phone.   
They ate in a comfortable bubble of chatter and laughter. Max asked about the wedding and what love was and he kept on looking at his dad and then Magnus and nodding his head with a smile whenever someone gave him an answer. He didn’t really know much about love, but he knew he loved his daddy and the more time he spent with Magnus he knew he loved him too. After dinner Magnus waved his hand and the large table was then replaced with a bar, decorated in the same silver and white colours and Max watched in awe at the transformation. 

Alec spent the night talking mostly to Izzy, Jace and Magnus and of course making sure Max behaved himself. It was getting a little late and everyone had taken advantage of the amazing bar. Alec realising now was probably the best time to do as he was planning, he stood up slowly and coughed a little to get everyone’s attention. It took a few moments before they were all staring up at him. Max had climbed up on Magnus’ lap and was looking at his dad with confusion in his eyes. 

“I… I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for coming.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly. He had a vague idea of what he had wanted to say, having gone over the words over and over in his head, but now standing there, looking at them all he felt a lump in his throat. “Jace and Clary you two make each other so happy, and I’m really glad that you have each other.” He turned and looked at Clary. “I know me and you haven’t really seen eye to eye on well pretty much anything since I met you, but I can see how much you love my brother, and I’m grateful for the angels for giving you such patience in dealing with him.” The group laughed, even Max though he didn’t really know what was so funny. “You’re my brother, my best friend, and… you were there for me when… you were there for me when your whole world told you not to be.” Alec spoke the last bit in a whisper and looked over at Max who was now cuddled so tightly against Magnus, his eyes drooping slightly that it made Alec’s chest tighten with happiness. He had a family because his brother and his sister were the most amazing people in his lives. “I know I said i wouldn’t… but… Jace, would you please let me stand by you tomorrow?”

“You mean it?” Jace’s face lit up and Alec was reminded of Max last Christmas when Alec had brought him the mega train set that he had his eye on for months. 

“If you’ll have me there.” 

“It would be my honour.” Jace grinned, he stood up and wrapped his arms around him tightly and the group started to clap and cheer. Max grumbled something against Magnus’ side and squeezed his eyes shut falling to sleep more against Magnus. 

A little after Alec’s speech the group separated. Magnus had conjured up a small bedroom area in his living room for Max and he was now fast asleep on a bed shaped like a racing car, Magnus was excited for Max to wake up so he could see it, he was certain he would like it. 

“I’m proud of you.” Magnus whispered, he walked forward to Alec and wrapped his arms lightly around his waist. Alec sighed leaning back against his touch. “I mean it. I’m really proud of you.” 

“I...I just… I can’t not be there.” Alec breathed.

“I know.” Magnus smiled stroking his face softly. He was so much in awe of the young man in front of him. He wished Alec believed how strong he was. “I’ll be more than happy to look after Max tomorrow.” 

“Actually...I was hoping you would join me.” Alec whispered.

“Alexander are you asking me to be your date for your brother’s wedding?” Magnus teased.

“If I was would you say yes?” Alec asked, his hands resting against Magnus’s shoulders, fingers gently tracing the patterns of Magnus’s collar. 

“Definitely.” Magnus nodded, loving the little blush that swept across Alec’s cheeks. 

“Then yes, I’m asking.” Alec smiled, he leaned in forward and pressed his lips slowly against Magnus’, the older warlock meeting the kiss halfway and pulling Alec closer against him. 

They both knew that tomorrow was going to be hard, but they both knew that with each other, they would be able to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... You are all so amazing and all of your comments make me so happy!!  
> I have so many Malec AU's floating around my head and would love to talk through some with some of you? And maybe do a collab or something?? If anyone is up for it please let me know!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Alec doesn’t sleep that night, Magnus had offered him to stay over and since Max was already so comfortable Alec couldn’t say no to him. It’s the first time that Alec and Max had stayed over at the Warlocks apartment and other than plan the dinner Alec hadn’t really had a chance to look around, but as Magnus sleeps Alec doesn’t want to disturb him so he slips out of the bed, it was natural for them to cuddle together and sleep in the same bed. At first Alec had been hesitant but then he found it hard to fall asleep whenever Magnus wasn’t around. Alec walked to the front room and smiled at Max. The bed really was cute. He was taken back by just how much Max seemed to like Magnus, he didn’t really understand on weeknights why Magnus had to go home and before bedtime he would always call him to say goodnight. Sitting on the sofa Alec pulled his legs up to his chest and thought about tomorrow. It had been a shock to himself when he said he would go to the wedding and they hadn’t really spoken about what would happen when he was there. He knew he would be with Magnus and he knew they wouldn’t let Max from their sights.

“Can’t sleep?” Magnus says softly as he walks in.

“I woke you, I’m sorry.” Alec says quickly.

“You didn’t. I needed to use the bathroom.” Magnus says gently and sits down beside him. Alec instantly curls against his lap. “Worried?”

“Nervous.” Alec whispers. “I...My last memory from...Was when i was taken.” Alec breathes. “I keep thinking about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked softly, he had tried to get Alec to open up about some of what he had been through. Alec hadn’t given any more details away, the only bits Magnus knew about was when Alec would wake up screaming and whimpering from nightmares. But the more Magnus was around, the less nightmares Alec had.

“I…” Alec sucked his lip and nodded his head, he moved against Magnus until they were completely entwined together on the sofa before he started to speak.

_“Jace…” Sixteen year old Alec sighed as he held the phone to his ear. He was walking through the Institute. “There’s been a demon sighting. I can’t get through to Izzy...Where are you we’re supposed to be on patrol?”_

_“I was just following a lead with…”_

_“Clary?” Alec sighed. “We’re under strict orders not to go on any more unsanctioned missions with the mundane!”_

_“She just wants to find her mom…” Jace argued._

_“And it’s up to the Clave on how that’s done. Not us. Now are you coming or not?” Alec sighed, he was so tired of how Jace was acting around Clary. He felt betrayed and abandoned by his parabatai but he would never be able to tell him that._

_“I’m coming now.” Jace said “Send me the location.” With that Jace ended the call. Alec sent over the location quickly and walked out of the institute._

_Alec walked through the crowded streets of New York following the scanner in his hand, his glamour up making him invisible to the mundanes around him. As he turned towards an alley the scanner in his hand started to light up like crazy, frantically beeping around him. Demons surrounded him but he couldn’t see them. He pulled out his blade watching the glow and gulped, if the scanner was correct he really was out numbered. Suddenly one by one they started to appear, his own glamour breaking when he started to attack. The Demons were stronger than he was used to, they had a purpose for what they was fighting for and Alec was certain with every blow he received that this was his end._

_Something stabbed through his right shoulder, then his left and he was forced to the floor. The Demons surrounded him, circling him, something was running through his veins making him dizzy, making his head spin, he felt acid build in his stomach and travel up his throat burning him inside and out, before the Demons moved back. There was a clapping sound and then he stood there. Valentine. “You put up a good fight.” His voice was dripping with smugness and Alec spat blood, satisfied when it hit his shoes. Valentine looked down at the bloodied spit on his shoe and quick as anything raised his foot kicking Alec hard in the jaw. Alec was certain that he felt his teeth shatter. “You can fight all you like, but that’s demon blood running through your veins now. You’ll be passed out before you even realise where we’re going.”_

_Alec tried to fight it, but he could feel the drowsiness kick in as the demon blood worked like venom through his veins. He tried to keep his eyes open as much as possible, he struggled when the demons gripped his arms, pulling them behind his back as he was transported somewhere, but he didn’t no where. Valentine was right, he had passed out before they even made their escape._

 

Magnus listened as Alec spoke, he could hear the emotion in his voice as he spoke about the memory. He could feel his heartbreak over being so upset with Jace and then being taken. He wondered if Jace blamed himself? He assumed he probably did, Jace would have gone over it and over it and wished he had been there for his brother. If he hadn’t been with Clary then…

“I know I’ve been back to the institute. When i… But that...That’s all i remember. Was leaving there and being taken. I don’t...I have other memories like when I went back and how they treated me and Max...but…”

“It was the beginning of your ordeal.” Magnus soothed. “Of course it’s going to stand out in your mind.” Alec just shrugged and curled around him more, his body felt so tired and Magnus was playing with his hair in such a calm soothing manner.

“Feels nice.” Alec whispered quietly, Magnus responded by scraping his nails lightly against Alec’s scalp, smiling when he felt Alec purr against it. “When I...When I woke up, Valentine taunted me for hours, telling me Jace was never going to find me, that they had already stopped looking for me. I...He did something to my mind, made me see everyone just carrying on with their lives. Like I had never even existed.”

“You know that wasn’t true?” Magnus breathed. “I didn’t know you then, or any of you actually, not really, but I know they never would have stopped looking for you. Especially Jace and Izzy. And from what they’ve both said to me, I know they never would have stopped.”

“I know that.” Alec whispered. “Well, I know that now. I didn’t then.”

“They love you so very much Alec.” Magnus whispered and Alec just nodded his head and turned to look up at him. “Do you want to continue talking about it?”

“I…” Alec looked down. “I used to hate the idea of talking about it...Jace and Izzy would ask…”

“I’m not Jace or Izzy.” Magnus smiled. “I’ve seen a lot in my long years Alec, and I’m not saying that they could possibly compare to what you’ve been through but I know the hate that is in this world. And anything you say to me, I will never think any different of you.”

Alec was silent for a few moments just thinking about what Magnus said and he nodded slowly. “I...What did...What do you want to know?” Alec asked quietly, he didn’t know where to start.

Magnus stroked his cheek, he was so unbearably proud of Alec right now. He knew just what it meant to open up about the demons in your past and he couldn’t believe that Alec was trusting him to talk about these things. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Magnus said softly but Alec just shrugged. “Okay… Before you felt Max inside of you...What was Valentine doing?”

Alec looked down, his chest tightening as the memories washed over him.

_Alec woke up, his head pounding, the room was dark and if it wasn’t for the heavy feel of his eyelids he would have been sure that his eyes were still closed. His wrists were chained to a metal chair, so tight that he could hardly move his fingers, his legs too. There was something around his neck, tight against his throat making it hard for him to bleed._

_“Finally awake, little Shadowhunter?” That voice. It made his skin crawl. “Don’t worry there’s no more demon venom in your veins, though of course we didn’t want to use any warlock magic on you just yet so we had to bleed you out. Risky, you never know just how much blood you need to leave the system…”_

_Alec groaned as he tried to struggle, his body was so weak. Just how much blood had he lost? He tried to focus on Valentine, to try and find some clue to where he was, but all he could see was concrete walls. “They said that you were the strongest in your year.” Valentine began to pace around him, Alec counted seven feet before he had to turn. He was in such an enclosed space he could feel his chest begin to tighten. “Of course I would have liked to think that title belonged to Jace… but he might have the brawl for a fight, but you have the brains and power behind it.” Alec shook his head still trying to find some leeway to move. “This is why you are so perfect for my plan.”_

_“Your plan…?”_

_“Your parents, the Clave that you worship so much, they’re just as against downworlders as I am. Only they aren’t so blatant about it.” He smirked and Alec glared at him. “You Shadowhunters do nothing but patrol and keep them in line, the Clave want Downworlders gone just as much as me, only they are tied by the rules that they created. But what will happen when the Lightwood’s perfect son becomes tainted? Will your parents stand by you? Or will they kill you like they do so many others that are not pure?”_

_Alec didn’t know what to do or say, he could feel his fear rising in his chest. “Now… We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, you and I. So I suggest you be a good little Shadowhunter and listen to me, or it’s going to be very very hard for you. Do you understand?”_

_Alec pushed as much spit inside his mouth and pushed it as hard as it could in the direction of Valentine. All it did was earn him another smack to the face. “Well if you’re going to be like that, then I guess we should start the fun.”_

_At that he felt something hard and sharp dig into his side, from what he could see Valentine had injected him with something and his whole body began to spasm, he felt himself losing control of his limbs and Valentine stood and watched him, a laugh escaping his lips. “Oh this is going to be so much fun.” Then everything went to blackness and all he could taste was the metallic tang of blood in his mouth._

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Magnus whispered as he cradled Alec in his arms. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”

Alec couldn’t say anything, he just held onto Magnus tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Magnus began whispering sweet nothings in his ear and he felt the world around him calm down. He wondered briefly if it was Magnus putting a spell on him, but he had asked him not to and Magnus had promised him that there would be no magic.

“Sleep now, you’re safe and you always will be.” Magnus promised and Alec curled against him and felt his body drift into a little sleep, his eyes closed he didn’t see Magnus wipe his eyes. He couldn’t believe how strong Alec was with everything that he had been through.

Magnus didn’t fall back to sleep, it would only be a few hours until Max woke up and they had a wedding to prepare for after all. The service started at 11, and Magnus was glad that it was quite early. He didn’t know how Alec would feel if he had to wait till the afternoon, he knew he just wanted to get it over and done with and Magnus couldn’t really blame him for that.


	13. Chapter 13

“You can do this.” Magnus whispered as he linked his fingers with Alec’s. Max was walking in front of them and Alec could only wonder what they must look like to people walking past. Max was wearing a black and purple suit jacket and a simple shirt and a bowtie with black skinny jeans and purple converses. Whilst Alec had been showering Magnus and Max had been summoning different outfits and this had been the one Max had loved. Alec did think his son looked extremely handsome and couldn’t not take photos of him on his phone. Magnus was dressed in a royal blue shirt and matching trousers, a loose tie around his neck with silver lines running through it and a black jacket, Alec found himself staring at how handsome Magnus was. He himself had been assured by Magnus and Max at how dapper he looked. He wore a similar outfit to the night before, only now it went with the theme of the wedding which was purple and silver. He felt like his jacket was too restricting and the tie was too tight around his neck, but then that could have been because of how nervous he was.   
“What’s a wedding?” Max asked as he jumped up and down by their feet. Once they were ready Magnus had taken them for breakfast, and then even to the park s Max could run around a little. Of course he had quickly summoned different outfits for them to change into at the park not wanting them to look messy. 

“It’s when two people love each other like Clary and Jace and they declare it to a room full of people they probably don’t know and they stay together forever.” Magnus smiled. Max had been asking lots of questions about love and marriage and what would happen next. Alec knew that Max had lots of questions about his own past and family and Alec didn’t know if he would ever be ready to answer any of them. He was so grateful for Magnus right now. 

 

Alec hadn’t really explained much about the people that were there deciding he didn’t want to go into too much detail incase he didn’t really need to. He had asked Max to try not to use any of his abilities if he could help it, saying there would be people who wouldn’t understand magic like mundanes. Max had nodded and promised him that he wouldn’t. “Are you ready?” Magnus asked softly as they approached the Institute. Alec had a tight grip of Magnus hand who was also holding Max. Alec had asked when they were at the park if Magnus be the one to hold him, he didn’t want his son to feel just how scared he was about being there. Magnus had understood and Max really didn’t seem to mind having rides on Magnus’ back. 

“Alec, Max, Magnus!” Izzy’s voice was excited and Alec was glad she had cut in before he had a chance to answer. Was he ready? No. But he was there now. “I’m so happy you are all here. Max you look dashing.” Izzy grinned, she was wearing a tight purple full length dress with silver lines circling the bottom up, it almost looked like if she was to spin she would be nothing but a silver spiral. It truly was beautiful. 

“You look like a princess!” Max giggled as he cuddled Izzy’s waist. “Daddy take a picture.” 

“Why don’t you get in too?” Magnus smiled and gently pushed Alec into the photo before taking a few. 

“You’re just in time, everyone is starting to gather so we can go around the back so you don’t have to walk through the crowd.” Izzy smiled linking her arm with Max and gesturing for Magnus and Alec to follow. Alec reached over and took Magnus’ hand in his and Magnus smiled, giving him a gentle squeeze before following him inside. 

“Uncle Jace!” Max yelled excitedly as he rushed in, Alec looked a little alarmed when he ran forward in a crowd of people. Izzy was right behind him. 

“There you are, and look at you, trying to outdo the groom?” Jace grinned and picked Max up and swinging him in the air. 

“What’s a groom?” Max asked as he was put down.

“That’s Jace. A groom is the man who get’s married and the bride is the lady.” Alec smiled as he approached his brother and son. “Looking good.” Alec smiled and let his brother wrap his arms around him. 

“Thank you for coming. Are you okay?” Jace asked, his hand resting on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine, this is your day. Don’t worry about me okay? So, I didn’t see any panic outside meaning Clary hasn’t ran away yet?”

“Not yet.” Jace laughed.

“Alec…?” Alec stopped laughing with Jace when he heard the voice of his mother. Max who was now back with Magnus looking at the decorations turned his head to listen to the new voice. 

“Mother.” Alec said with a nod as he turned around. She hadn’t changed, though her eyes looked firmer, she was still the mother he had walked out on. 

“I wasn’t aware you would be here.” She said looking around and then her eyes landed on Max and Magnus. “And with a Warlock…”

“I invited them.” Jace said stepping in front of Alec. “My nephew, his father and his teacher are welcome here.” 

“Well it’s your wedding.” Maryse nodded. “He’s… He’s getting big.” 

“Children grow.” Alec said lamely, he didn’t want to talk to his mother and as he saw his father approach he didn’t want to talk to him either. 

“Daddy?” Max voice piped up and he looked down and saw Max was now standing at his feet. “Daddy Magnus said we should go find a seat.”

“You two go,” Jace smiled. “Your daddy is my best man which means he stands right beside me. I’ve saved you a spot though.” 

“Can you show us Uncle Jace?” Max asked holding his hand out. “Daddy can i take photos of you with Uncle Jace?” 

“Sure.” Alec smiled, he reached into his pocket and handed him the phone. “Remember when Jace and Clary are talking you need to be quiet okay?” Alec said kneeling down so he was level with his son. 

“Yes daddy.” Max smiled and he took the phone. “Thank you.” He added quickly and Alec stroked his cheek. “Listen to Magnus okay?”

“I always listen to Magnus!” Max giggled and kissed his daddy’s cheek, he waved enthusiastically at Maryse and Robert before taking Jace’s hand. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked softly and Alec just nodded. He felt Izzy beside him and smiled. 

“He’s very polite.” Robert smiled, there was something in his eye that Alec couldn’t quite place. 

“Alec is a very good father to him.” Izzy said, her tone strong. 

“I have no doubt about that,” Robert said gently. “How are you Alec?” 

“Fine.” Alec sighed, he could feel eyes on him and he was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Izzy, Clary needs you!” Someone shouted and Izzy looked at Alec.

“Go. I’ll be fine.” Alec promised and watched as she disappeared. 

“It must be strange for you to be back here.” Robert said, Maryse stood beside him looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there and it hurt Alec but he couldn’t let that show. 

“I’m just here for Jace.” Alec sighed. 

“I’m surprised he was able to convince the Clave to lower the wards for Downworlders to enter.” Maryse muttered. “Honestly Alec, bringing a Warlock as your date?” She said shaking her head. 

“Magnus is a good man.” Alec’s voice was defiant. 

“I hear he’s teaching Max wonderful things at school.” Robert smiled and Alec raised an eyebrow. “I asked Izzy…”

“Oh.” Alec frowned, his dad cared enough to ask Izzy about Max’s school life? 

“I need to go and make sure Brother Jeremiah is ready.” Maryse said before walking away briskly. Alec felt a little like he could breathe again. 

“Alec, after the ceremony would we be able to talk?” Robert asked. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I would like the chance to make things right…” 

“I…” Alec looked down. Did he want to make things right with his dad? Was his dad being genuine? 

“Think about it.” Robert said softly. “I would be honoured if i could get to know my Grandson.” Alec was taken back at that and he stared at his dad with a confused expression on his face. Alec just nodded simply and sucked his lip, there was suddenly a rush of people heading to their seats and Alec turned his head and smiled when he saw Jace standing there. 

“Are you ready for this?” Alec smiled looking at his brother who was suddenly so nervous. 

“I am.” Jace nodded, and he truly meant it. 

As Alec stepped to the altar with Jace he felt eyes on him and he wished that he could sit down with Max and Magnus. This was Jace and Clary’s day, all eyes should be on them and not him. He looked down as much as he could trying to block the stares, but luckily he didn’t have to wait long before soft music began to play and everyone’s attention shifted to Clary and Izzy who were walking down the aisle. Jace looked over at Clary, his breath catching as he looked at his future wife. Alec looked up at Jace and smiled when he saw just how in love he was with her. He thought back to just five years ago when he had been so caught up in his crush on Jace that nothing else in the world had mattered. He was glad that he was over that. Jace was his best friend and his brother and he was glad his crush hadn’t ruined that. 

The words spoken between Jace and Clary were a blur to Alec, his mind was elsewhere and he was so proud of the man Jace had become. He kept thinking back to the trouble they had got themselves into growing up. He knew that world had changed but he had never been more grateful for his brother and how he was there for him through it all. He turned his head and saw Max was kneeling on the chair an excited expression plastered on his face, the phone had long since been forgotten and he was holding his hands to his chest as he stared at Jace and Clary. Max sensing his dad was watching turned his head and grinned at him, as Clary and Jace kissed Max jumped from his seat and ran forward to Alec who picked him up and let his son cuddle him tightly. 

Jace broke the kiss with his wife, he still had to get his head round that and opened his arms for Max who all but threw himself into them. The crowd who had been watching the wedding broke out into little whispers and Max kissed Jace’s cheek. “Congratulations!” He shouted excitedly and the room clapped along with him, that was all it took for Alec to let a few tears full. 

“You’re so pretty.” Max smiled as he looked at Clary. “Like a pretty princess.”

“And you are Prince Charming.” Clary smiled kissing his hair. 

“Jace, Clary you two need to sign the certificate in the office.” Maryse said. “In Private.” She added looking at Alec and Max. 

“Go back to your dad pup, we’ll meet you after. You can help cut the cake.” Jace smiled. 

“Really? Cake?” Max grinned. “Daddy can we go to more weddings?” Max beamed. 

Alec turned when he heard a slight chuckle and he was surprised to see it coming from Brother Jeremiah. Max who had turned his head to look up gasped when he saw him. “It’s okay Max.” Alec whispered and picked him up. 

“You have done well.” Brother Jeremiah’s voice was strange and Max hid his head into Alec’s chest slightly. 

“Thank you.” Alec said a little awkwardly.

“We’ll meet you back in a minute?” Jace said looking at Alec worriedly.

“I’m fine Jace and yes, you will.” Alec nodded and Jace and Clary walked down the aisle together, cheers following them as they went. 

“Many of the Clave would like to thank you.” Brother Jeremiah said and Max turned back to look up at him, he was so taken back by the stitches against his lips and the way his cloak was pulled against his head. “What the two of you did those years ago, you are both going to be remembered as heroes in our world for eternity.” 

Alec bit his lip and looked at Max hoping he wasn’t really listening but he could see his son was paying a lot of attention. “Do not worry Alexander about what destiny has in mind for the two of you. Your son will be safe. I will make sure of it.” 

“Thank you.” Alec breathed. 

“Farewell young Maximilian.” Brother Jeremiah said and Max just waved a little awkwardly. 

“You two okay?” Magnus asked stepping up from behind them. 

“Who was that daddy? How did he speak with no lips? Daddy my name is not Maximillian!”

“We’re good.” Alec nodded and he held a hand out and Magnus took it with a smile. 

They headed out to the back garden area, it was set up with fairy lights and it seemed the whole Institute was ready to celebrate Jace and Clary’s wedding. Alec thought back to when Clary first stepped foot in the institute. Valentine’s daughter hadn’t been welcome, but now it was like she was royalty. Alec couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Whenever you’re ready to go, let me know.” Magnus said as they stepped into the crowd. Eyes fell on him and Max. Whispers about them followed them as they found a quiet bench towards the back. Izzy and Simon joined them at the table and Izzy was good at sending death glares people’s way when they turned to talk about them. 

“Alexander…” Alec looked up as a stranger approached, “On behalf of us here we would like to say thank you.” It was as if the world had gone silent and everyone was now staring at him. Magnus reached up and took his hand.  
“Daddy I don’t understand why do people keep thanking you?” Max asked and the woman looked a little shocked.

“I’m sorry… I…” She looked down bashful. 

“It’s okay.” Alec said quietly. 

“Daddy!” Max protested wanting to know what was happening. 

“Your daddy did a very brave thing a few years ago.” Magnus said gently. “Calm down sweet pea.” 

The woman left quickly and the party resumed. Alec stared at the table with interest, his body tense. “We can leave?” Magnus whispered. 

“I’m okay.” Alec whispered. 

“I want cake.” Max sighed dramatically. 

“At a wedding you wait for the Bride and Groom to cut the cake little man.” Simon smiled. 

“Well...Jace said i can help.” Max grinned proudly which of course earned him a high five from Simon. 

 

It was getting late. Jace and Clary had came out a few hours ago and the party had truly begun. When they cut the cake they both picked Max up so he could help cut the first slice and Alec had watched with Magnus’ arms around him and everything just felt good. No one had come up to them to bother him, a few thanked him again but no one paid any extra attention to him or Max. Max as promised had done so well in not using any of his abilities, Magnus who had been able to watch him closely and spot when any magic was brewing had distracted him from it, but as the day went on he could feel Max’s power buzzing.

“We should head home,” Magnus said softly. “Max is becoming extremely excited and his powers are very near to the surface.” Magnus informed Alec in a whisper and he nodded his head slowly, he had wanted to head home hours ago but everyone was having such a good time. 

“I’ll go tell him.” Alec smiled, he was currently dancing with Izzy and a few of her friends. Max the social butterfly that he was absolutely loved all of the attention. 

“Max… we’re getting ready to leave.” Alec said gently. 

“No!” Max pouted and wrapped his arms around Izzy’s waist tightly. 

“It’s getting late and you have a playdate with Stiles tomorrow…” Alec said hoping that would get him to leave but Max had shook his head. 

“I don’t wanna go.” Max pouted. 

“How about if you go now with Daddy and Magnus I can come and pick you up from school on Monday?” Izzy asked crouching down. Max had been asking for Izzy to come and pick him up a lot but she had always been busy. 

“But…” Max looked torn and looked up at Alec. “Kay.” 

“Good boy.” Alec smiled and held his hand out. Max walked over to him slowly and reached up to be picked up. “Guess what?”

“What daddy?” Max asked softly.

“Clary put some extra cake for you and Stiles to share tomorrow.” Alec smiled. 

“So he doesn’t eat the rabbit?” Max giggled. 

“You know someone who eats rabbits?” Robert who was standing near their table asked. 

“Well yeah he’s a werewolf.” Max said simply. 

“You let him hang around with werewolf?” Maryse who had overheard asked, her tone sharp and a few people had turned to look. 

“Mother.” Alec said curtly and Max gasped looking up at him. 

“How can you put even more shame on the Lightwood name Alexander?” Maryse said shaking her head in disgust. 

“Maryse that is enough.” Robert snapped. “I will not have you talk to or about our son like this anymore. Alexander has done a very good job of raising his son, our Grandson…”

“He is no grandson of mine.” Maryse said staring at Max. 

Max clenched his fists looking up at Alec with wide eyes. “Calm down baby.” Alec whispered, he could feel the sparks against his skin. “Let’s go.” 

“You are not welcome here. Neither are you Warlock.” Maryse barked and Max glared at her.

“Magnus is my friend!” Max shouted, his voice so loud that people who hadn’t turned to look at Maryse outburst were definitely looking now. “You’re very mean!” Max pointed at Maryse and as he moved his hand a wave of purple sparks flew from his fingers before Magnus had a chance to stop it Maryse was flying through the air, he quickly had a chance to wave his hand for her to fall against some pillows he had conjured leaving her unharmed.

“You should leave.” Robert said. “I’ll sort this mess out…”

“Dad i…” Alec started but Robert shook his head.

“She deserved a lot worse.” Robert sighed. “It’s okay Max. Please don’t cry.” Robert whispered as Max began to sob against Alec’s chest. “Magnus please take them home? If it’s okay with you Alec I would like to stop by for dinner one night?”

“Sure.” Alec nodded but let Magnus guide them out, as soon as they were out of the institute Magnus opened a portal and rushed them through. Max was sobbing so hard against Alec’s chest. When they got to the apartment Alec sat him on the sofa and tried to calm him down but nothing worked. Max ended up falling asleep Alec’s chest and Magnus had his arms wrapped around the both of them. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus who smiled softly towards him. “No one will blame you or Max…”

“Have you met my mother?” Alec sighed shaking his head. “She’ll make it a personal vendetta.” 

“I will not let her get to you or your son.” Magnus promised. “I know you don’t like me using magic but would you like me to get us ready for bed?”

“Will you stay?” Alec asked quietly.

“I was already planning on it.” Magnus smiled leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly and then a kiss to Max’s head. He waved his hand and Alec blinked and he was in the bedroom, Magus next to them and Max in the middle. To his surprise they were all wearing matching blue pyjamas. “Get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Alec nodded and they curled up together. Magnus fell asleep last, he kept on thinking about the wedding and how everyone had welcomed Alec back and were so grateful for him. They had done so well, if Maryse hadn’t done what she had the wedding would have been a success, he just hoped they would be able to put it behind them without any backlash from Maryse and the Clave.


	14. Chapter 14

Max woke up feeling hot, he tried to move but he was feeling squished between his daddy and Magnus. He smiled softly as he looked down at their joint hands resting over his belly. He sighed softly to himself and tried to kick the blankets off. 

“Max?” Magnus’ voice was soft and Max blinked up at him. “You okay?” Magnus helped him with the blanket.

“Gotta pee!” Max said wiggling out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. Magnus chuckled quietly and settled back against the bed. 

“What's going on?” Alec asked his voice thick with sleep. Magnus couldn't help but think of how adorable Alec was. His hair messy and he stretched making little noises. “Magnus.” Alec blushed when he realised Magnus was staring at him. 

“Max just woke up. Toilet,” he added and cuddled back against Alec, smiling as the younger man wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in close. A few minutes later their cuddles were interrupted with Max standing at the foot of the bed. 

“What's up little man?” Alec asked sitting up. 

“I'm really really sorry,” Max whispered. 

“It was an accident.” Magnus assured him. 

“Yeah buddy. It was an accident.” Alec promised. “No harm done.” 

“She was mean about my Magnus,” Max added and Magnus leaned forward and scooped Max in his arms making the younger boy giggle. 

“You're my hero. Thank you for defending me,” Magnus said softly. “The lady is probably very cross but your daddy isn't.”

“I'm definitely not cross.” Alec promised. Max looked up at Alec with wide eyes, he held his arms out and Alec instantly picked him up and started to blow raspberries on his stomach making the younger boy giggle excitedly. “How about I make us some pancakes for breakfast and then we start getting ready for your play date?” 

“I can still see Stiles?” Max gasped. 

“Of course you can. Why would you think any different?” Alec frowned. 

“Because your mom said…” 

“I don't want you to ever listen to what she has to say.” Alec said softly. “You can be friends with whoever you like as long as they are nice to you okay?” 

“Anyone?” Alec squealed. “Even a werewolf?” 

“Even a werewolf. And even a vampire. And even a fairy and a Seelie. But you can definitely be friends with Stiles because he is very funny.” Alec grinned. 

“He really is funny.” Max beamed. 

“How about we do some magic meditation whilst daddy makes breakfast?” Magnus suggested. 

“What's that?” Alec and Max asked at the same time which made Magnus chuckle. 

“It's just a little training I do to centre my magic.” Magnus said softly. “You wanna join me Max?” 

“Can I daddy?” Max asked. 

“Go for it buddy.” Alec smiled. He looked over at Magnus and smiled in thanks. He really didn't know what he would do without Magnus in his life right now, especially when it came to how much he was helping Max. 

 

Max was sat cross legged on the bed that was now made, Magnus had waved his hand and suddenly they were wearing matching yoga clothes. Max was wearing a purple tee that had ‘Wizard in training’ written in sparkly silver letters and matching black and silver leggings and Magnus was in black leggings and a silver baggy vest. Max had giggled at their outfits. “First of all we need to find our centre. So sit up straight.” Max did as he was told and gasped after a few moments when he felt a warm energy around his spine. “That's your magic. At the moment it is just stirring but as you get more power you'll need to learn to keep that power there.” 

“So I don't push mean mommies?” Max asked as he copied the way Magnus clasped his hands against his chest, fingers linking together. 

“Exactly.” Magnus nodded softly. 

Magnus showed Max some breathing techniques telling him if he ever felt the bubble rise he should try these, he also made sure he knew that if he couldn't do that then it would be fine too. Explaining at the moment that it would be difficult for him to have much control but he should always try it. Max nodded taking all of the information in like a sponge. Magnus conjured up a little blue ball and Max made a tinier purple one, they made them move together and Magnus showed him how to stop it. 

“Does the meditation always make you feel sleepy?” Max asked as he dropped his hands. The small purple ball fizzing away. 

“It's only because you're not used to it. The past few weeks you've used a lot of energy with your magic, you need to find a balance. Practice like this will bring your strength up as well as some healthy juice and making sure you eat big meals with lots of vegetables.” 

“That doesn't sound fun.” Max yawned. 

“Curl up for a little cat nap. You'll need your strength I'm sure for Stiles.” 

“Will you be coming to his house with me and daddy?” Max asked as he moved so his head was resting against Magnus lap, Magnus black nail polished fingers stroking through his hair lovingly. 

“Not today. But I will come back when you're home.” Magnus smiled. Max nodded his head softly. 

“Daddy will miss you.” Max yawned trying to get comfortable. 

“I'll miss him too. And you.” Magnus promised and he meant it so much. It didn't take long for Max to fall into a light sleep and Magnus crept away slowly. 

Alec was in the kitchen tidying up, there was French toast on the side and Magnus waved his fingers over them to keep them warm. “Max has fallen asleep.” He explained when Alec turned his head in his direction. 

“Is he okay?” Alec asked softly. 

“He did really well. It just takes some time for his body to get used to it. He is only small after all.” 

“He's too small.” Alec sighed. 

“He'll be okay. I know it.” Magnus promised. He walked over to Alec and held his arms out, smiling when asked moved towards him wrapping his arms in a cuddle. “I hope you didn’t mind me inviting him to join me? I should have asked…”

“Magnus it’s okay.” Alec said interrupting him slightly. “I don’t know anything about magic, or anything that can help Max like you do. If you think something needs to happen then please do it. I don’t want him to do anything dangerous though, but I trust you Magnus. I… I trust you more than anyone with him.” 

“Really?” Magnus whispered.

“Really.” Alec breathed, he leaned up and pressed his lips slowly against Magnus’. The older man wrapped his arms tighter around him as the kiss grew deeper. Alec pulled away after a few moments and stared at Magnus shyly. “I… Are you busy tonight?” 

“Not that I know of…” Magnus said his fingers coming up to play with Alec’s hair. 

“Can...Do you maybe...Want to go to dinner?” 

“Alexander, are you asking me on a date?” Magnus smiled. 

“I...Yes.” Alec nodded, a blush forming on his cheek. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” Magnus smiled capturing his lips in another kiss, only breaking away when the doorbell rang. 

Alec broke the kiss and walked to the door, he had expected it to be Jace or Izzy, one of them forgetting their key or something, he hadn’t expected to see his dad standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

15

“Dad?” Alec asked a little confused. “What are you…”

“I just came to make sure everyone was okay.” Robert said softly. 

“Yeah… everything…” Alec sucked his lip. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Please.” Robert said, his voice soft and his eyes relieved. He walked in and Alec was glad that the house wasn't too messy, he couldn't deny that it wasn't helpful having Magnus around. With a quick flick of his wrist everything was put back in its place. 

“Would you like a drink?” Alec asked and he turned to Magnus who smiled at him reassuringly. Alec didn't really know why he was so nervous around his dad. His dad was trying to make amends with him he shouldn't feel so on edge. 

“I can't stay long. But I just wanted to make sure you, Max and Magnus were okay.” 

Magnus looked up as his name was mentioned and he nodded his head slowly. Robert nodded back and Alec was jealous at how easy the two of them seemed to communicate with each other. “Where's Max?” Robert asked. 

“He's sleeping.” Alec smiled. 

“Woah. When you were his age you were up at the crack of dawn wanting to go to work with me.” Robert smiled fondly at the memory. 

“He's actually just fallen back to sleep.” Magnus said softly, he walked up and stood beside Alec and took his hand in his. 

“Resting before his play date?” Robert asked. 

“Yes.” Alec nodded, he still couldn't believe his dad was here or that he remembered about the play date. “How's mother?” Alec asked finally. 

“No harm done. She's angry and I think she was shocked to see you there, she isn't taking it further. Everyone heard how she was speaking.” 

“I just… he didn't mean it dad. He's a good boy.”

“I have no doubt.” Robert promised. “Now I have to go or I'm going to be late but here's my phone number. Please call me?” He handed Alec a piece of paper and Alec took it slowly. “I just want to be in your lives.”

“I'll call you later?” Alec offered and he knew he had said what his father had wanted to hear. He hadn't expected to see such a look of happiness across his face. 

“Thank you. I'll see you soon. Goodbye Magnus.” He said waving in Magnus’ direction. Alec watched as his father left and closed the door. 

“You did well.” Magnus smiled wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and kissing his hair softly. Alec sighing contently and leaning back against the touch. “I should get going I have a client meeting in a little while. You'll let me know when you're home?” 

“Of course.” Alec smiled and he leaned in to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus smiles softly before he pulled away from him and headed out. Alec sighed watching him go. It felt weird being in the apartment without Magnus. He had grown so use to having him around that he felt a little lost without him. Using the quiet time he quickly tidied up around the house, not that it really needed doing. He was going to take Max to meet Stiles at Peter’s house. At first he had been a little apprehensive about it, he still didn’t really like socialising with the parents at school but Stiles had been insistent that Max go to his house. Magnus had told him that he would be fine, that Peter was okay, a good man and a good Alpha. If Peter trusted him then that was good enough for Alec. 

He woke Max up and got him changed and they walked the few blocks to Stiles’ house. Alec had no idea what to expect but when they arrived at a townhouse on the edge of a small woodland area he knew he must be in the right place. The house had a dark wood finish and it would stand tall looking rather intimidating beside the bright white picket fenced houses that neighboured it if it wasn't for the children's scooter and random toys outside the house. 

“Come on daddy.” Max grinned and he pushed the door open with little thought to anything else and once again Alec was left wondering where his boy had such social confidence. Alec followed him in and Max knocked on the door, just a second letter the door opened and Stiles was there in the arms of an older man who had what looked to be a permanent scowl on his face. 

“Max and Alec I presume?” He asked, his tone almost bored. 

“Hi.” Max chirped happily and Stiles jumped from his dad's grasp and wrapped his arms around Max. 

“Come on Max!” Stiles grinned and pulled him away and Alec gulped because if Max was around it would have been a lot easier to deal with the scary looking werewolf. 

“Come on in. I'm not used to Stiles having friends over.” The man says and then turns his head and looks at him. “I'm Peter.” 

“Alec.” Alec didn't offer his hand out to him because Peter hadn't offered it to him. 

“Alec Lightwood?” Peter asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“Yes.” Alec nodded, this was what he had been afraid of. 

“Huh.” Peter commented dryly and walked forward, Alec just followed him through the large house. Peter led him through to the kitchen and Alec was surprised at how homely it was. He didn’t really know what he had expected from the alpha werewolf but this wasn’t it. 

“You have a nice home.” Alec said, not really knowing what to say. Peter just nodded his head and started making them coffee. Alec sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar wishing Magnus was there with him. He really couldn’t handle social situations. Maybe he should start going to the class a little later, start interacting more, stop hiding. 

“You must hear it all the time, but what you did… It really was a heroic act. To stop Valentine, after the ordeal that he must have put you through…” 

“I didn’t have a choice. I wanted to get my son out of there.” Alec said strongly. 

“Of course.” Peter nodded, he was watching him with piercing blue eyes. “Stiles speaks very highly of Max.” 

“As Max does with Stiles.” Alec smiles. “A little too much sometimes.”

“It’s the age. With Malia I couldn’t get her to stop talking.” Peter said with a smile. “Stiles is a little more action than talk except for when he’s excited. A mundane thought he had ADD at the park, I didn’t know what she was talking about until I read about it…”

“And now what are your thoughts?” Alec asked curiously.

“My thoughts doesn’t matter on the subject. Werewolves can’t really take prescribed medication, it would burn off to quickly in his system. When he is old enough to have an anchor I’m sure that would calm him down.” 

Alec just nodded, he found it hard to picture Peter taking Stiles to the park and Peter actually having a conversation with a mundane, let alone going home researching what they said. He wondered if his parents had ever done anything like that with them. He remembers them around from his childhood, but not exactly happy memories. Living as a mundane for almost three years had showed him that parent’s believe in memories. They go on holidays and activities during the day for their children to remember. Gift shops in the mall are full of tacky boards all about making memories. Alec wondered if Clary’s influence on Izzy had been why she had suggested to take so many photos of Max and have them around the wall, they were all happy moments in their lives. Alec didn’t have any of that with his own parents. The only photos he remembered were the annual photos at the Institute, but that was hardly a family portrait. 

“Stiles has been saying that it’s Max’s birthday soon.” Peter said watching Alec closely. 

“Yes, two weeks.” Alec smiled. 

“And then the anniversary of the great war ending.” Peter hummed. Alec just nodded. “Will you be doing something with Max on the day? A party or taking him anywhere?”

“Honestly, out of his friends at school he only really talks about Stiles, and I’m not too sure if I’m ready to have my house full of supernatural parents.” Alec smiled. “No offence.”

“Oh none taken.” Peter chuckled. “Well whatever you decide and if Stiles is invited, he shall be there.” 

“Thank you and of course he’s invited.” Alec promised. 

“You should give them a chance though.” Peter added and Alec looked up at him with a confused expression. “The supernatural parents. They can be overbearing at times, but also they can surprise you. When Malia was born, she was a complete shock. I wasn’t around during the pregnancy, it was a one night stand I had all but forgotten.” Peter took a sip of his coffee and Alec watched him curiously. “Prior to her birth I had done some unfortunate things, and of course in this world gossip spreads like wildfire.” He smirked as though he had said an inside joke and Alec just continued to look at him there was something captivating in the way he spoke and Alec could see why he was the alpha. “Malia was literally dropped on my doorstep when she was around three, I took her to the same school Stiles and Max go to now. The parents all knew of my reputation, some didn’t approach me, others used pickup time as a way of lecturing me about my ways, and encouraging me that now I am a father things had to change. But not only was it them telling me, they were there to help.” 

“How old Is Malia?” Alec asked curiously.

“She is eighteen. Her mother I found out after she was born was a circle member, one of Valentine’s little secret weapons.” Peter sighed. “She died in the first war.”

“Oh.” Alec wasn’t too sure if he should apologise for her death or not. Peter’s laugh told him he didn’t have to. “Were you…”

“Was I in the circle?” Peter finished for him and Alec nodded his head. “I dabbled occasionally. If something would be of a benefit to me then yes I would do it, but when I saw Valentine for what he was I alongside Magnus were the first Downworlders to side with the clave.” 

“You and Magnus?” Alec asked. 

“He’s an amazing Warlock and an even better man. He knew straight away that something wasn’t right, saw the signs of his friends suddenly vanishing… he rallied up quite a little army but none brave enough to actually stand up for what they believed.” 

Alec nodded taking in all of the information. He was truly surprised by what Peter had said and he suddenly felt bad that he had spent the time he had known Magnus just talking and worrying about himself and Max that he didn’t really know much about Magnus, other than the fact that his actions had truly made Alec fall head over heels for him. 

 

Sending a text to Izzy asking if she would be able to babysit Max tonight, Alec decided he would take Magnus on their first date and he would find out about the man who had captured his heart and tell him how lucky he was to have him in his life. He just needed to figure out where he would take him.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec decided that he quite liked Peter. There was something about the older werewolf that made him realise the world he was hiding from wasn't that bad. Everyone had a story and maybe it was time he accepted his. 

Max had had an amazing day and when he declared that Stiles was his best friend in the whole world Peter had suggested they do this again next week, Alec had said yes straight away and even offered to do it at his place and if Peter needed to do something he wouldn't mind looking after the both of them. Peter has been touched at that and had said yes and offered the same thing. Alec wasn't too sure if his new found confidence was quite at letting the werewolf babysit his son but he at least said he was thinking about it. 

“Daddy what are we doing tonight?” Max asked as they walked home. Alec could feel how tired his son was and he kept him in his arms gently rubbing his back softly. 

“Well, Izzy is coming over.” Alec said softly, “and she is going to want to hear all about your play date and probably want to watch Big Hero Six too.” 

“But she always cries.” Max giggled. “So do you daddy.”

“But it's a good film.” Alec grinned. “I'm going out tonight.” 

“Going where?” Max asked. 

“I'm going out with Magnus tonight.” He smiled, he had butterflies just thinking about it. He hadn't asked Magnus if he had wanted to go out tonight, but he knew the warlock would be coming over anyway and he wanted to surprise him, but suddenly he didn't know if that was a good idea or not. Magnus was with Clients today, what if he didn't want to go out or what if he had changed his mind about hanging out at all. 

“Daddy. Stop thinking!” Max said tapping his cheek and Alec shakes his head capturing Max's hand making him giggle. “So I can't come with you and Magnus?”

“No buddy. Not tonight.” Alec said handing him the key to the apartment so he could open it, now that he was tall enough to do the bottom lock he insisted that it was his job. 

“But you came to play with Stiles…” Max countered. 

“No I took you to play with Stiles and I stayed with Peter because you said the game was for…”

“Pups only.” Max finished. “So… your play date is adults only?”

“That's right.” Alec nodded and finished opening the top lock and pushed the door in. 

“Boring.” Max smiled and rushed in the house. Alec just chuckled following him in. 

Alec sent a text to Magnus a little later asking for him to meet him at the school at seven, he didn’t tell him why but he smiled when he got a response back straight away saying he would see him then. As soon as Magnus had confirmed it, Alec was suddenly nervous. He had made a reservation at a nice Italian restaurant and hoped that Magnus would like it. Alec had even taken some extra money from their savings, determined to treat Magnus as a way of saying thank you for everything that he has done for him. 

“Big Brother?” Izzy called as she walked in. 

Alec sighed in relief, it was only half past five but he was glad she was there to help him find something to wear. “In the bedroom!” Alec called back and he instantly heard the clatter of her heels on the floor. 

“Aunty Izzy!” Max shouted excitedly running over to her. “Daddy is having a play date.” 

“A what?” Izzy laughed picking Max up and kissing his cheek softly. 

“Play date. With Magnus.” Max says slowly. “I had one with Stiles today and now it's daddy's turn.” 

“Ooh.” Izzy grinned tickling his sides. “A play date.” She chuckles and walks into the bedroom, stopping when she sees the state Alec and his wardrobe is in. “Oh brother.” She sighs and puts Max down. 

“Daddy why is your room messy?” He asks gasping. 

“I'm not too sure what to wear.” Alec says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He knows it's stupid, he's never ever been bothered about what he wears. Hell Magnus had seen him in dirty sweat pants and still kissed him. 

“It's your first date.” Izzy smiles knowingly. “Have you showered yet?” 

“This morning…” 

“Brother. Go and shower now. Me and Max have this covered.” Izzy says and Alec nods his head slowly before heading to the bathroom. 

 

Alec knew Izzy was the best person to pick out his outfit. She had done well and Alec felt confident in what he was wearing. He wore tight black chinos with his black boots and a simple grey shirt and a black jacket. The jacket which Izzy must have brought him a while ago as it still had all of the labels in. Izzy had put something sticky in his hair and his normal mess of hair was styled on his hair, it was actually refreshing being able to see without bits of his black hair in the way. 

“Daddy looks nice.” Max smiles and cuddles his legs tightly. “Are you sure I can't come?” 

“And who will keep me company?” Izzy pouts. 

“Oh yeah.” Max smiles and jumps over to Izzy landing straight in her lap. 

“Don't jump inside remember Max. Last time you did…”

“I jumped so high and hit my head on the walls!” Max grinned. 

“Oh dear.” Izzy chuckled. “Now, where are you taking him?” 

“For Italian food.” Alec smiled nervously. “Do you think that's okay?”

“It's very romantic.” Izzy smiled. 

“What's romantic?”

“If you need anything please call me.” Alec says softly. 

Izzy rolls her eyes and looks up at Alec and smiles. “You look great.” She smiles, “And you’re going to have an amazing time. Just relax and be yourself.”

“And give Magnus a cuddle from me!” Max shouts and Alec just chuckles and nods his head slowly, he gives them both a cuddle and kisses Max’s hair telling him to be good before he heads to the school. 

Magnus was already waiting do him and Alec felt the nerves swim around in his stomach. He was being silly, he knew that. He walked over and suddenly wasn't sure if he should kiss him or just hug him, luckily as soon as Magnus was close enough the Warlock pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek and stroked his cheek. “You look lovely.” Magnus grinned looking up at him. 

“So do you,” Alec smiles taking in the glittered shirt and tight trousers. “You look really nice.” 

“Where's Max?” Magnus asked curiously.

“He's with Izzy… I was… I thought we could go to dinner just the two of us?” 

“You mean we’re finally going on a date?” Magnus smiled. 

“Yes.” Alec nodded, Magnus’ smile making him feel so much more relaxed. 

“Then lead the way Alexander.” Magnus smiled and linked their fingers together. 

The restaurant was nicer than Alec thought it would be and they were sat in a little booth at the back with fairy lights around the table and windows and Alec couldn't help but think Magnus looked truly beautiful in this light. 

“How was Peter?” Magnus asked, he truly was curious how Alec had got on with the alpha werewolf. 

“He was surprisingly less intimidating then I thought.” Alec grinned. “I was a little scared to begin with especially when Max and Stiles went straight upstairs but he was okay. He was different to what I expected him to be like.”

“Not all Downworlders are scary,” Magnus smiled and reached his hand across the table and linking it with Alec's. Alec smiled and watched as their fingers danced together. 

“No, they’re really not.” Alec said softly looking up at him with such adoration in his eyes. 

They spoke about little things, nothing important and nothing too heavy and they just enjoyed the evening. Alec asked about the odd jobs Magnus had done over the years and Magnus had asked about the adventures Alec and Max had got up to before he started school. There was never a quiet or a dull moment and Alec was sure that he had never laughed or smiled so much in his life. They shared a bottle of red wine and were both feeling light and free. Neither wanted the night to end so when Alec suggest they go for a little walk around the town Magnus had agreed. 

“So Sunday being a school night does that mean I can’t invite you back to mine for coffee.” Alec grinned, he hated that they were walking towards his place which meant the night would end. 

“Well… I did do my planning today, so I wouldn’t say no…” Magnus purred and Alec chuckled and pulled him closer pressing a little kiss to his cheek. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist as they walked and when they got to Alec’s apartment Magnus reluctantly let him go so that he could open the door and let them in. 

All the lights were off and Alec could faintly hear the soft gentle breathing of Izzy asleep on the sofa. “I’m just going to check in on Max.” Alec said softly and Magnus nodded his head slowly. Alec walked forward to the back bedroom and pushed the door open and smiled shyly when he saw Max curled up and fast asleep in the middle of the bed, his little teddy tucked up against his side. “I love you Max.” Alec whispered as he closed the door. 

Magnus was in the kitchen making cups of what smelt to be herbal tea and Alec walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist pulling him close. “Smells good.” Alec breathed.

Magnus turned and simply pressed his lips to his. Once the teas were made Alec took them to the bedroom and he changed into his sweatpants and Magnus was somehow changed into his pyjamas and Alec rolled his eyes, he should really be used to random acts of magic. They settled into bed and Magnus curled up around Alec’s side and Alec held his fingers out for him. 

“Tonight has been perfect.” Magnus whispered and turned and peppered a little kiss to his chest. “Thank you Alexander.” 

“We should do it again sometime.” Alec smiled turning to look down at Magnus who already looked as though he was about to fall asleep. 

“We should.” Magnus smiled. “Good night.” 

“Night Magnus.” Alec breathed knowing he would have a peaceful night’s sleep. He always did when he had Magnus wrapped around him like this.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Alec couldn’t believe how quickly the term had gone. Max had been attending school for almost three months and he was now coming into his first school holiday and to what he was most looking forward to; his birthday party. Max had sat down for hours with everyone at different times talking about different aspects to what he wanted in his party. He spoke to Izzy about the friends that would be coming, of course Stiles had to be there and a few others from school. He spoke to Jace about making sure the children were well behaved, he didn’t want naughty children at his party and neither did he want naughty adults. He spoke to Magnus about the decorations, they were having the party at the school in one of the halls. The colour theme was blue and silver and had a theme of pirates, which was what he spoke to Clary about. She had made personalised pirate masks for the children attending.

“Max, come here a second buddy.” Alec called from his bedroom. He had been meaning to talk to his son for a while, and he knew that tonight would be the perfect night for it. If what he had to say went wrong, and honestly he didn’t think it would go horribly wrong, he would have his party tomorrow to look forward to. Max had been sat drawing with Clary, they were having a family night before Max’s birthday party tomorrow. 

“What’s up daddy?” Max asked as he follows his dad through to the bedroom and jumped on the bed, Alec rolled his eyes but sat down beside him. 

“I just wanted to talk to you before the pizza came.” Alec said and pulled him close. “You know Magnus and I have been seeing each other for a while.” 

“Going on playdates?” Alec giggled. “Adult playdates.” He said remembering that was something that really made Izzy and Jace laugh whenever he mentioned it, though he didn’t really understand what it meant. 

“It’s called Dating.” Alec smiled remembering the dates they had been on the past few weeks. Friday nights had quickly become date night. They would go to dinner and talk and Alec absolutely loved getting to know Magnus more. Though they would still spend the weeknights with Max watching movies and doing homework, Friday nights were spent together. Max looked up at Alec with a confused expression on his face. “Magnus is my boyfriend.” 

“Okay.” Max shrugged sighing loudly. 

Alec chuckled, to be honest he really didn’t know what he had expected from the conversation. It had been Jace’s idea to talk to him about it, Alec had said he didn’t really see a point because Max may be young but he wasn’t stupid; he knew that Magnus was important to them and he had seen them kissing quite a bit to know their relationship wasn’t just friendship. 

“Daddy does that mean Magnus will live with us?” Max asked excitedly.

“Huh?” Alec frowned, he had lost himself in his thoughts. Max just giggled and repeated his question. “Well he stays here quite a lot and it’s fun isn’t it?” Max nodded his head jumping a little on the bed. 

“Can he stay forever?” Max asked jumping onto his lap. Alec smiles at his son, he wished he could say yes. That he would have Magnus stay forever if the older man would say yes. 

“I'm sure that can be arranged.” Alec jumped when he heard Magnus’ voice. He was leaning against the door with a smile watching the two. 

“Magnus!” Max cheered and he jumped up and raced over to the Warlock and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“There's my blueberry pancake.” Magnus smiled and sweeped him up kissing his hair. 

“Daddy says hour boyfriends.” Max grinned. “And you're going to stay with us forever.” 

“I…” Alec blushes looking down avoiding Magnus’ eye. He really didn't know what to say to that. 

“Well pancake, Alec, your daddy is my boyfriend and I'll be around as long as you'll have me and if that's forever then so be it.” He smiled, Alec looked up his face lighting up as he stared at Magnus. 

Alec stood up and walked over to the two of them slowly and pressed his lips to Magnus’ cheek and cuddled the two of them close. 

“Dudes. Pizza!” Jace yelled from the living room. 

“Pizza!” Max cheered and jumped skilfully from Magnus’ arms and was at the pizza taking his slice before Jace had taken the box to the kitchen. Alec listened to Jace pout that it wasn't fair to use his abilities when pizza was involved and Max’s giggles filled the room. 

“Did you mean it?” Alec whispered taking Magnus’ hands in his and staring at his boyfriend. 

“Every word.” Magnus nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Alec smiles against the kiss and pulled him closer. “I love you.” Alec breathed. 

Magnus gasped as he stared at his young boyfriend, his gasp turning into a grin and he leaned forward and kissed him again, this time a little harder pushing all of his love into the kiss as he held Alec close never wanting to let him go. 

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus whispered and he pressed his forehead against his and the two stared at each other just taking a moment to themselves until Jace's loud voice filled the room. 

“Dude your son is eating all the good bits of the pizza… oh am I interrupting something?” Jace smirked knowingly and Alec just laughed softly. Before he had been embarrassed when someone would catch him  
And Magnus kissing, not real embarrassment but he was never one for public displays of affection, but right now he didn't really care. 

“Come on.” Alec smiles linking their fingers together once more before pulling Magnus towards the living room. As soon as Max spotted them he moved his feet from the smaller sofa so they could sit beside him. Alec looked around at his friends, no his family and smiled. He may have had a rocky start but this was pretty perfect and he knew he wouldn't have changed it for the world. 

“Daddy. I'm three tomorrow.” Max giggled and cuddled into Alec's side. “Imma have a big party and cake!” 

“You sure are buddy.” Alec grinned and kisses his hair softly. He just hoped tomorrow felt as perfect as this moment. 

 

Alec couldn't believe how amazing the hall at the school looked. Magnus and Clary had done such an amazing job, as soon as you walked in it felt like you were under the sea with fun pirate characters talking to you. Magnus and Clary had met up in the morning to put it together leaving Alec spending the birthday morning with his son. They had gone to their favourite diner and had chocolate chip pancakes and Helen had brought Max his very own mini milkshake maker with lots of different flavours. “I'm really happy daddy.” Max had said and that was all Alec needed to hear. 

“Daddy look pirates!”   
“Daddy big fishes!”  
“Daddy another pirate!”   
“Daddy I think I'm sea sick…” 

Was all Alec heard as they explored the room of the party. There were a few children around and Max waved excitedly at them but it was clear he was waiting for Stiles. Alec was glad Max didn't know the second part of his surprise because Alec wasn't sure how much he could take of Max screaming that Stiles would be sleeping over. 

“There's the birthday boy.” Magnus appeared and Alec grinned at his outfit. He was wearing tight black jeans with a black and white striped shirt, buttons undone showing off his glorious necklaces and his hair had bright red streaks in. 

“You look like a pirate!” Max giggled and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I wanna look like a pirate too!” And with a wave of Magnus’ fingers Max was dressed in what looked to be a fancy dress pirate costume only on a much nicer and fancier scale. “Thank you!” Max giggled and cuddles up to Magnus even more. 

“You're welcome blueberry.” Magnus smiled kissing his hair. 

“And daddy a pirate too?” Max decided and Magnus looked at Alec and before he could argue Alec felt his clothes change around him and he was in a casual pirate looking outfit, eyepatch and all. “You look cute!” Max declared and wrapped his arms around Alec too. 

“Max!” Stiles voice was loud and excited and as soon as Max heard him he was at his side, a few of the parents of the children had turned and gasped at just how agile and quick Max was but Stiles just wrapped his arms around him. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you!” Max giggled. “Max can make you look like a pirate too!” He took his friend's hand and pulled him  
Over to Magnus. 

“This place sure does look good.” Peter said as he walked over to Alec. 

“Magnus and Clary did a great job.” Alec nodded. 

“That they did. Stiles sleeping bag is on his peg outside the class and I've put Max's present with it.”

“Okay thank you.” Alec nodded. 

“If there's any issues tonight call me and I'll come get him. I've told Stiles that it's a secret but I don't know how long that will…” 

“Daddy stiles is sleeping over!” Max cheered running over to Alec and wrapping his arms around his waist. “And he got me my own sleeping bag for when I stay at his house!” Max jumped over to Peter and hugged him too. Peter tenses at first before he gave his head a little pat. 

“No problem pup. You have a good party and dont let Stiles eat too many sweets.” Peter chuckles and Alec nodded and rushed around the hall telling everyone how excited he was that he was having a sleepover with his Stiles. 

 

“Where do they get their energy from?” Alec asked as he leaned back against Magnus. The party was still in full swing after three hours and none of the children looked like they were slowing down anytime soon. 

“I don't know. But I would like some.” Magnus chuckled pressing his chin against Alec's shoulder as he looked out at the party. 

“Here I thought Warlocks were full of energy and magic.” Alec teased. 

“Oh we are.” Magnus hummed. “But when we exert ourselves we can feel a little drained.”

“You…” Alec turned and looked at him. “You shouldn't have done all…”

“Hey, it was my pleasure. And if I went overboard it was. I ones fault but my own.” Magnus promised. “Besides when I feel like this being near you helps.” 

“It does?” Alec frowned. 

“Mmmhmm.” Magnus hummed and rest against him even more. 

“You know even before it happened I was never like that.” Alec said after a while as he watched Max run around with his friends. “I never wanted to socialise. Never wanted to talk to anyone, even at school I hated it.” 

“You've done well for yourself though,” Magnus says softly. “What about Jace?” 

“I hated Jace when he first came into my life. He was so cocky and arrogant.”

“Nothing's changed on his side then?” Magnus chuckled. 

“It did actually.” Alec laughed softly. “He broke my walls and he showed me it was okay to let people in. When he realised how I thought I felt he was so calm and he wanted me to kiss him, it was so weird. He asked if I wanted to kiss him and I realised I actually didn't and he hugged me and told me it was all going to be okay.” 

“He's a good friend.” Magnus smiled. 

“Yeah. He is.” Alec sighed. “When I… I could feel him. His worry and his panic. When Valentine started cutting and burning my runes. He left our one, he felt it was fitting that Jace felt it all too.” 

“I'm sorry.” Magnus breathed. 

“I lied when I told you I had them removed.” Alec said quietly. 

“I know.” Magnus shrugs and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Why… why didn't you say?” Alec frowns looking at him now. 

“Because it didn't bother me. It doesn't bother me. I know what it's like to put up a glamour Alec,” Magnus strokes his cheek softly and keeps him close. 

“Your warlock Mark?” Alec asks, leaning against his hand. Magnus simply nods and tightens his arms around him. 

“Daddy… it's time to open my presents!” Max cheered as he came running up to them. Alec pulled away from Magnus and smiled at his son. 

“Let's go then.” Alec grinned holding his hand out. Max took it happily and held his other one out to Magnus who took it with a smile. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and they shared a knowing smile, there was still so much to learn about each other but both were excited to learn it all. Though as Alec watched as Stiles and Max got excited about the presents he suddenly wasn't so excited about having the two of them over tonight for the whole night, he was just glad Magnus would be there, maybe he could get through his first sleepover after all.


	18. Chapter 18

18 

Alec moved closer to Magnus as they settled against the sofa. In the bedroom they could hear laughter and little conversations from Stiles and Max and Alec was content that his son was so happy, and he was happy to relax back against Magnus and enjoy his evening. 

“They’ll crash soon.” Magnus chuckled. 

“Really? Cause I’m starting to think that all three year olds have the ability to regenerate their energy just after sitting down for two seconds.” Alec smiled, he looked down at their hands, they were so close together, he reached forward just a little and linked their fingers on top of his lap and smiled, his fingers gently tracing over the patterns on Magnus’ rings. Magnus just hummed and looked down at Alec and smiled, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him in his arms. 

“It’s funny,” Magnus smiled, his free hand coming to play with Alec’s hair. 

“What is?” Alec asked blinking up at him. 

“Funny how I’ve known you for just a few months yet it feels like I’ve known you for years.” Magnus sighed. 

“I know what you mean.” Alec smiles and turns his head a little so he can look up at Magnus, he gasps a little when he sees how Magnus is looking at him, like he’s the most precious thing in the world. The hand that was tangled in his hair moves down to his face and he strokes his skin softly. “I’ve never had a boyfriend, is this what it feels like?” Alec whispers. 

“That depends. Do you like this feeling?” Magnus asks softly. 

“Mm.” Alec nods. 

“Then yes, this is what it feels like you being my boyfriend.” Magnus smiled, before Alec could say anything he moved forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s. The kiss was tender, full of love and passion and Alec ached, melting into it as much as he could. Alec moved his body up, pushing forward a little as Magnus moved so they were both laying on the sofa, bodies pressed against each other as Magnus’ tongue explored his mouth slowly. 

“Oops!” Stiles giggled interrupted them and Alec wanted to curse. He moved away slowly hoping the blush he was sure to be creeping against his body would disappear. 

“Are you okay Stiles?” Magnus asks and Alec wants to hide, because of course Magnus can compose himself so quickly. Alec feels like his whole body is on fire and all he wants to do is curl up keep kissing Magnus. 

“I’m thirsty, we ran out of juice.” Stiles says and he rocks on his feet in front of the two of them. 

“I’ll get you some.” Magnus hums and he moves Alec up a little and kisses his hair before heading to the kitchen. 

“Max said you kiss lots.” Stiles nods and Alec gasps a little and he wants to tell his son that it is definitely not okay to be talking about him kissing Magnus with his school friends but then he also thinks it’s cute.

“We do.” Alec nods not knowing what else to say. Luckily Max comes running out with an excited smile and launches himself onto Alec who manages to catch him. “Hey little man.” 

“Daddy! Magnus sleeping over too?” Max asks as he bounces against his lap. 

“I think so.” Alec smiles.

“Well of course I am. I couldn’t leave your dad outnumbered could i?” Magnus winks and Max looks a little confused but grins back at him, happy that he was staying over too. 

“Then we got school?” Max asks. 

“That you do.” Alec nods. “Looking forward to it?” 

“Yes.” Max grins. 

“How about we play with some of your new toys? You have an hour before bed…” Alec suggested.

“I don’t want bed.” Max pouted. 

“I know you don’t pup, but you’re going to be too tired to enjoy school tomorrow.” Alec said and pulled him closer and patted for Stiles to join them on the sofa, he did so happily and rest his body against Max who much like Alec was doing to him wrapped an arm around Stiles and they cuddled together. Magnus came in and he grabbed his phone and took a photo of the three of them it was such a sweet picture and he knew Max would love it in a frame in his room. 

“Juices for all.” Magnus hummed and presented the two children with juice cups. 

“Thank you.” They chorused and Magnus sat beside Alec and cuddled into him. 

“Or how about we watch one of your new DVD’s?” Alec suggested and he felt Max and Stiles nod beside him. “Which one?”

“Lego Batman!” Max decided.   
“I’m Batman!” Stiles giggled back.

“I’m batman!” Max said louder. 

“I’m Robin!” Stiles decided and Max nodded. 

“Well now we’ve got that sorted.” Alec chuckled and he pushed forward to get up, but Magnus moved him back and he moved his fingers in a way that always had Alec captivated and suddenly the lights were dimmed, there was popcorn and fruit on their laps and the film was beginning. 

“Woah.” Stiles said looking so excited.

Max giggled. “You get used to it. Magnus is magical.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” Magnus winked. 

Alec just chuckled softly and he cuddled back against Magnus, he couldn’t believe how perfect today had been. Max had what could only be described as the best birthday party and Alec had never felt so comfortable in his relationship with Magnus. All he could think about was Magnus was his boyfriend, they may not have verbally said it but they both knew it was true. Magnus was his and Alec knew he would never want anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly running out of ideas for this story, if anyone has anything else they would love to see our little family go through please let me know!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting this. I've had major writers block and didn't really want to force anything out. I'm hoping it's back now, and I hope you like this update. I've been reading through the suggestions you all gave so I hope you like what's to come... 
> 
> As always if you have any thing you want to see in the story please let me know

Chapter 19 

Alec couldn’t believe how his life had turned around in such a short amount of time. No longer was he the quiet and timid single father with a traumatic past. He was just Alec, a loving and amazing father to such a remarkable three-year-old, a sweet and caring boyfriend to the most powerful Warlock in Brooklyn and as of three months ago a college student. Alec thought college work would be boring, back at the Institute he had always found mundane studies dull, preferring to do more of the physical and combat classes offered. Maybe it was that he had been living as a mundane for years now that he found it more interesting. He was just doing the general classes that he needed to gain his qualification as a physical education teacher, but he had opted to do history too. Izzy called him nerdy but honestly, he found it all fascinating.   
Max was doing amazing at school too. He had been learning more of his abilities, though he was still shy in the class Magnus had been giving him private lessons at home and at school and Alec was so proud of his son for learning to control his abilities more. His relationship with his family was getting better, of course Izzy and Jace were there as much as they could be, and they still had weekly dinners. They were both so proud of their brother for moving on as much as he could that they no longer felt the need to be so over bearing in his life and constantly worry about his wellbeing. Though they were now more frequently babysitting Max so that Magnus and Alec could have some alone time. 

“Daddy…” Max called sleepily. It was past midnight and Alec had just fallen asleep after doing some last-minute studying for an exam in the morning.   
“Want me to go?” Magnus asked softly from beside Alec, but the younger man was already up.   
“It’s okay.” Alec smiled softly before he walked into his son’s room. Magnus having practically moved in with them had been discreetly making the apartment a little bigger, Max had so many toys and thanks to Magnus – clothes, that storage space was very limited. Alec didn’t really mind, he loved having Magnus stay over and he knew the older warlock’s style was very different to what their little apartment held and if he wanted to make it sparkle a little who was he to say no? Besides, Max adored it. “Baby boy, you okay?” Alec asked as he walked into his son’s room. Max was sat up on the bed, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face and cheeks flushed.   
“I feel sick.” Max croaked, and Alec felt himself hold back his panic. He didn’t want to alarm his son by worrying, especially when Max’s abilities were getting stronger and he could now sense his father’s feelings without touching him as much as he used to.   
“Tell me what hurts,” Alec whispers and he moves carefully on the bed beside his son. As soon as he is in reaching distance, Max reaches for him and wraps his arms and legs around him. The first thing that Alec feels is the heat radiating from him.   
“Head hurts. Feels itchy.” Max sniffles and Alec hates how weak he sounds. He’s not used to his son being sick, even when he was a baby he never had a cold or a fever. Alec knew that it was because of what was running through his blood that made him immune to mundane illness. It wasn’t until he had his own runes stripped and he was mundane that he had got sick himself. The first time it had happened Alec was sure he was going to die. He couldn’t imagine how Max was feeling now.   
“Let me have a little look,” Alec keeps his voice soft and gentle and with help from Magnus he had learned a little about blocking his own emotions and he was trying hard to do that now. He didn’t want Max to feel how scared he was for him. Moving his hair away carefully Alec saw that there were two little raised bumps underneath his hairline as soon as he touched it Max screamed out in pain.   
“Hey blueberry, what’s happening?” Magnus asked.  
“Hurts.” Max sobbed, and he reached out for one hand for his teacher and friend but didn’t let go of Alec. Magnus moved over to the side of the bed and sat beside Alec and gave his hand to Max to hold. Straight away he could feel Max trying to take some of his strength but the pain the little boy was feeling was causing his abilities to weaken so Magnus pushed it towards him.   
“May I?” Magnus asked Alec, he didn’t want to overstep at all and Alec nodded his head straight away. Magnus moved closer and looked at the boy’s hairline and smiled softly. “Oh, blueberry you’re going to be okay.”   
“What is it?” Alec asked quietly.   
“Max is getting his Warlock Mark.” Magnus says softly.   
“I am?”  
“He is?” Alec breathed. If he was being honest he had been dreading this. He knew some Warlock marks were easily concealable and others not so much. He hadn’t seen Magnus’ Warlock mark and he had been curious to know just exactly what it was, but from what he understood Warlock marks were deeply personal. He would never intrude on Magnus’ feelings just to fuel his own curiosity. When he was a shadow hunter he had been trained to look for any demonic marks and then they would be hunted. He couldn’t bare it if Max was another one of the Institute’s prey. Though he knew he was being foolish thinking like that, since Jace had taken over as head of the Institute the rules had changed. Though he also knew not all shadow Hunters were so open minded about the demonic world.   
“It will be a little uncomfortable until it shows itself, but I can help him with some potions and spells to make it more bearable for him.” Magnus responds to Alec and then he looks down at Max with a smile. “You sure are bud, you’re going to be okay though. I’ll make you some warm milk and how about we snuggle on the big bed?”  
“Kay.” Max nods and he curls back up to his dad and looks up at him.   
“Hear that bud, you’re getting your mark.” Alec smiles softly, he knew his son was excited about it. Ever since Magnus invited one of the Warlocks to do a presentation at the school and Max had been asking lots about his own mark and when he would get it, having been fascinated by the little girls gills he saw.   
“I am. Didn’t think it would hurt.” He whispers.  
“Magnus will make it better for you.” Alec promises and kisses his son’s hair.  
“And you? You can make it better too.” Max nods.  
“I’ll do anything I can to make it better for you. What do you need?” Alec asks.  
“Cuddles.” Max nods. “You give the best cuddles.” He whispers.   
“Cuddles I can do.” Alec promises. He picks Max up and carries him to his bedroom and lays down with him just as Magnus comes in with a beaker of milk.   
“Drink this blueberry,” Magnus says softly and sits on the other side of him, so the small boy is cushioned between the two of them. “It has something to take the itchy feeling and pain away.”   
“Thank you.” Max yawns and he takes the beaker and drinks it slowly. Within a few minutes he’s fast asleep between the two of them and Magnus moves the now empty beaker away.   
“He’ll be okay?” Alec asks.  
“The pain and weird feeling will come and go over the next few days, maybe weeks. He’ll have a few mood swings and his magic may show different bursts. But we’ll just need to be patient.” Magnus says and reaches for Alec’s hand and holds it tight. Their fingers dancing together. “I’ll take him to school tomorrow like normal, you should get some sleep, you have your test tomorrow.”   
“I should stay home with him…”  
“Alec, I promise you he will be okay.” Magnus says gently. “If not, I will bring him home okay?”  
“And you’ll call me?”  
“Yes. I will call you.” Magnus promises. “Now sleep.”   
Alec just nods his head slowly and he keeps his arms around the both before finally falling asleep holding onto Magnus’ promise that Max would really be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Alec goes to school as much as he wanted to keep Max home and cuddle him and make sure he was okay, he knew that Magnus was right. Max was safe at school and he had woken up only disappointed that his mark wasn’t visible yet, the only sign that there was anything coming was that the skin around his hairline was now a little raised and red. But the potion Magnus had given him in his milk had taken all the pain away and he was brighter than ever. So, Alec had gone to school and sat the test. He was lucky that it was just a mock exam, he knew he could have done better and that he had revised his heart out but had forgotten most of it when sitting the paper. It was a maths one, so not his favourite. 

He had made a few friends at school. Well, he spoke to a few people when they had spoken to him. He was the youngest in his classes and the women seemed to want to mother him and always asked questions about how Max was and even asked about the handsome boyfriend that picked him up from time to time when he had afternoon classes. Alec didn’t like answering the questions, he wanted to tell them to mind his own business, but Izzy had reminded him that he would be in these classes for at least two years’, so he should make some friends. Alec had to admit that it was nice to sit in the small canteen with them and listen to how they had found the test hard as well. At least he wasn’t on his own in his misery. 

He was just listening to Julia complain about one of the questions when his phone rang. Panic washed over him as soon as he saw Magnus’ name on the screen. “Magnus is everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine.” Magnus’ voice filled the phone straight away and Alec sighed in relief. “Sorry, I should have texted. I just wanted to see how you got on?”

“It’s okay, I just panicked.” Alec chuckles softly, his heart beat finally calming down. “It went okay, I was a little distracted thinking about Max, but we can redo them later in the term. How’s he doing?” 

“He’s doing fine, he’s asleep now. I know he doesn’t normally sleep during the day, but it’s normal.” Magnus assured him. 

“Okay, well I finish class at 2, if he’s still tired I can come and get him a little earlier?” Alec offered. 

“I’ll leave you a message to let you know.” Magnus hummed. “We’ll order take out tonight yeah? Max’s favourite?”

“Sounds good to me.” Alec grinned. Since Magnus had all but moved in with them both of their appetites had improved for the better. Max now ate full meals at quite a normal rate and even beginning to mix some foods together. To Jace’s displeasure Max’s favourite meal was now Jace’s sauce when he came to the house for pasta. 

“Brilliant. See you soon. Love you.” Magnus hummed and ended the call. Alec grinned and he put his phone away and turned to see the ladies he was sitting with just grinning at him, Alec rolled his eyes, but he loved the feeling that swam inside of him whenever he spoke to Magnus. 

 

Max woke up a little confused. He wasn’t in his bed, instead he was laying on a swarm of cushions in his classroom. He stretched out a little and pouted when he didn’t have his converses on. Sitting up slowly he saw that they were beside him and he quickly put them on and looked around more, he was on his own and he didn’t like it. He reached up and touched his head and winced, he couldn’t feel anything there, but it was still so sore to touch it. Just as he could feel tears clouding in his eyes Magnus appeared in front of him and smiled. “Hey there Blueberry how are you feeling?” 

“Not tired anymore.” Max answered and reached forward wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck. The older man smiled and pulled him closer and stood up with him. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Playing outside, feeling up to it now?” Magnus asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Max nodded, he missed his friends and he wanted to go and chase with Stiles. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Magnus carried him outside and as soon as they were there Max was out of his arms and leaping in the air till he was beside Stiles. Magnus smiled at how confident he was becoming in using some of his abilities in front of his friends. 

“You’re awake!” Stiles cheered and wrapped his arms around his friend tightly. 

“I am!” Max giggled. “What are we playing?” He asked and as Stiles answered him they then fell into synch playing in the playground happily. Magnus wondering around between the children watching what they were doing and of course making sure that they were safe. Watching all of the children in his care made Magnus so happy but he couldn’t deny the extra wave in his heart he felt every time he saw Max play and smile. 

The afternoon went by smoothly and Magnus finished the day talking to the parents as they picked their children up and telling them the wonderful things they had been doing. Max who was now so used to being the last child in was sat in the cosy area cross legged and practicing his warm ups for his private lessons. Magnus quickly tidied up the class before heading to sit down beside Max. He waved his fingers with a little flare and they were in their training clothes. Max smiled as soon as he saw his clothes had changed and grinned at his teacher and friend. 

“Ready?” He grins excitedly and Magnus nods. They go through their warm up together, Max summoning the little ball of light between his finger tips and moving it around slowly first with both hands and then slowly moving down till he could walk it around the room with just one finger. 

“That’s great!” Magnus cheered, normally Max could get it down to just four fingers, but he had never done it before with just one. Magnus hadn’t expected it, but he suspected that with his Warlock Mark brewing it was a wave of power from that. Once Magnus was sure that Max was warmed up a little they threw their light balls away, quite literally in a bin that Magnus had summoned. Sometimes they would just have sessions of throwing balls into the bin magically and making a game of that. They had been working on little spells the past few weeks. Max hadn’t been able to do anything yet, sometimes there had been little flickers of magic but not the actual spell working. Magnus had a feeling that his magic may only lay in the physical side, rather than being able to perform magic with incantations. Even so, the power that he could feel radiate from the smaller boy was more powerful than he felt on some fully-grown Warlocks and Witches. 

“It sounds silly.” Max sighs as he listens to Magnus chant a small spell that would make the bag in front of them bigger. The one he had done many times for Max and his piles of art work he collected on a day to day basis at school. 

“It’s another language, sometimes other languages sound silly when you don’t understand what is being said.” Magnus explained calmly. He could tell that Max was reaching a point of exhaustion now. It had come quickly but he could only imagine what the small boy’s body was going through. Warlock Marks were tricky and unpredictable. 

“Well what does it mean?” Max asked crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Translated into English I suppose it means ‘hey magic, make the bag stretchy’.” Magnus chuckled, and he was glad that Max cracked a smile at that. “Let’s finish for today, your dad will be here in a minute and we are going out for dinner.” 

“To my favourite place?” Max asks excitedly. 

“Yes blueberry, to your favourite place.” Magnus smiles.   
-x-

Alec was almost at the school gates when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out quickly in case it was Magnus and he sighed a little when he saw that it was his father. Over the past couple of weeks his dad had been calling every other day just to check in, he still hadn’t really spent any time with them, but Alec decided that the phone calls were a good start to reconnecting. Magnus often told him how proud he was of him for even answering the phone. 

“Hey dad.” Alec hummed as he answered the phone. 

“Hey son, how are you?” Robert asked. 

“Good, just on my way to get Max. How are you?” Alec replied. 

“I’m good. I know it’s short notice, but I was wondering if I could join you for dinner tonight. My meetings have all been cancelled so…” 

“I’d like that.” Alec smiles. “We are eating at the Diner tonight, Max is going through a tough time right now so me and Magnus wanted to cheer him up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, is everything okay?” Robert asked, and Alec is touched by how actually worried he sounds on the phone. 

“Yeah, it’s just his mark.” Alec answers. “We’ll be there in about half an hour, I’ll see you then?”

“Yes, I’ll see you all then.” Robert ends the call and Alec walks into the school a little bit more excited about dinner then he thought he would be.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

“Hey Bud, how was school?” Alec grins as he walks into the class. The second he had opened the door he had an armful of a very happy Max. 

“Was good.” Max nodded as he pressed a little kiss to his dad’s cheek. As much as he loved spending time at school with his friends and especially his Magnus, he always missed his dad so much and was so happy to see him when he came to pick him up from school. 

“Do anything special?” Alec hums. 

“Nope.” He giggles and looks up at Magnus who pretends to be a little bit insulted. “Still going for food?” Max asks and Alec grins at his speech. He really is coming along and sounds so scarily grown up. 

“Yes,” Alec smiles rubbing his back. “Go and grab your bag and coat.” Max nods and he jumps as he normally does from his arms and rushes to his stuff. 

“His energy levels are a little off today.” Magnus says softly as he approaches his boyfriend, he places a hand at his side and pulls him close, so he can kiss his cheek. Just as much as Max missed Alec during the day, Magnus did too. When he saw a puzzled expression sweep across Alec’s face he continued. “He was really tired, so he had a good sleep, and then he seemed to be more energetic but that fizzled away quickly. It’s really common.” 

“Okay.” Alec sighs, he was worried. He had no idea about Warlock Marks or what it would mean for Max to have his. It scared him that Magnus had said he was very young, what did that mean for his powers? There was already times when Alec was scared of what powers Max had inside him, not because he thought Max would do anything bad or evil, but because of what other people would assume of him. He knew his mother was just waiting for him to put one foot out of line before the Clave took him in for tests. Alec had made a vow when he took Max home that the Clave would never get him. And he was sticking to that no matter what Max’s powers became. 

“It’s the weekend now, we can have a lazy one if that’s what he needs.” Magnus suggested. “I could portal us to the seaside, a tent, the sea, just relax…”

“That does sound nice.” Alec grinned. “Though I think that wouldn’t be relaxing. Max would probably want to ride the waves all day.” 

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound too relaxing.” He grins. “Lazy day at home then?”

“Sounds perfect.” Alec nods, his heart skipping a beat at the way Magnus called it home. Even though Magnus was there more than he was at his own place, and it had a lot of Magnus’ flare, they had never really discussed him moving in. But maybe it was something that didn’t need discussing. “My dad called…”

“Yeah? How is Robert?” Magnus asked. He knew that Alec wanted a relationship with him, but he was worried that Robert would let him down. 

“He wants to do dinner tonight. I invited him… Is…Is that okay?” Alec chewed on his lip, suddenly nervous that he should have asked Magnus first. It was another thing they hadn’t really spoken about. 

“I think it’s a good idea. Let him get to know Max, and see what an amazing man you’ve become since you left the Institute.” Magnus smiles stroking his cheek softly, he hated seeing his boyfriend so worried. 

“And get to know the amazing man I’m with?” Alec added. 

“You want me to join you?” Magnus smiled.

“Of course, I do. You’re my family.” Alec leans forward and presses his lips to Magnus’. “If he wants to get to know me and Max, then he needs to get to know you too.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus smiles and takes his hand linking their fingers together. Max comes running back up to them and cuddles into Alec’s leg. 

“Ready?” Alec smiled holding his other hand to his son who takes it eagerly. 

“Ready.” Max grins back. 

 

They walk to the diner with Max talking excitedly about school and more importantly Stiles. It was almost Stiles’ birthday and Stiles had invited Max over for his birthday party and a sleepover. Alec was still a little nervous about this, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Peter, it was more to the fact that he didn’t trust the rest of his pack or the people that would be at the party. Magnus had said they could all go, he had been invited himself and if Alec didn’t want to go he would happily take Max. 

Alec had chosen not to mention that Robert would be meeting them for dinner, a part of him was worried that Robert wouldn’t show up and he didn’t want Max to get upset about it. But also, he was just a little worried of how Max would behave. At the wedding he had done so well, if it wasn’t for Maryse, Alec was certain that the evening would have gone without a glitch. “Daddy, there’s your dad.” Max said as soon as they entered the diner and Alec turned his head and smiled. 

“He’ll be joining us for dinner.” Alec smiled. “That okay bud?”

“Yeah.” Max nodded, and Alec wondered if he knew what he was agreeing too. Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec’s back softly as they headed towards their booth, Max shouting hello excitedly to Helen who greeted him back just as enthusiastically. 

“Hey dad,” Alec smiled. “You remember Magnus?”

“Of course, It’s lovely to see you again.” Robert smiled and held his hand out which Magnus shook. He was a little taken back by the Shadowhunter, but he would be pleasant for Max and Alec’s sake. 

“Hello.” Max piped up excitedly and the three of them chuckled softly. 

“Hey there Max, how are you?” Robert smiled. They had taken their seats and Max, Magnus and Alec were sat on one side of the booth and Robert sat on his own on the other. Max cushioned happily between Magnus and Alec. 

“I’m okay.” Max nodded. “How are you?” He grinned remembering his manners. 

“I am very well thank you.” Robert chuckled. 

Alec was pleased at how smooth dinner went. Max sat and spoke about school and Stiles and Robert listening, asking questions at the right times and Max was so excited to have someone else to share his fantastic adventures with. Alec sat back and turned to Magnus, blushing when he saw the Warlock looking at him with such an intense look. It sent butterflies to his stomach and made his hands ache to reach for him. 

“Daddy can we get ice cream?” Max asked excitedly once he had finished his meal. The young boy had eaten all of his meal and had even took the left-over fries from Alec’s plate. Alec wouldn’t deny his son food when he knew eating was sometimes hit and miss for him. 

“Just a small one, it’s late and nearly your bedtime.” Alec smiled, though he knew with how well behaved his son was tonight and everything he had been through he would have said yes to him having the biggest ice cream if he had asked. 

“Chocolate one with sprinkles.” Max decided. “Magnus need a wee.” 

“Okay buddy lets go.” Magnus smiled and Max quickly kissed Alec’s cheek before sliding off the seat and following Magnus to the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe how grown up he is.” Robert chuckled softly. 

“I know. I still struggle to believe it sometimes.” Alec smiled. 

“He’s so much like you when you were his age.” Robert mused. “Only you wouldn’t have asked for ice cream you would have told us you were having it.” 

“Really?” Alec smiled, he had never thought himself as a demanding child. Truthfully, he couldn’t quite remember childhood memories like the ones he wanted Max’s future to be filled with. All he remembered was the intense training program he had to follow and learning the rules of the Clave and more importantly following them. 

“Yes, you were a force to be reckoned with, even then.” Robert nodded. Alec couldn’t quite place the look in his eye, he looked as though he was stuck in a memory, chasing nostalgic feelings and realising the regret he had. It wasn’t quite one of peace and Alec coughed a little and his father soon snapped out of his day dream. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Really?” Alec blushed. 

“Really. I… I’m a terrible father for admitting this, but when you told us you were leaving the Institute the only reason I let you leave was because I thought you would be back within a few months.” Alec gasped at his father’s admission, he wasn’t too sure if he was shocked or not by it but it still hurt to hear it. “I’m glad you didn’t come back. Your life is so wonderful, more so than it ever could have been if you had stayed.” 

“I don’t regret leaving.” Alec said boldly, and it was the truth. 

“I know, and I understand that. I do regret not talking to you sooner, not reaching out or being there for you.” 

“I had Jace and Izzy.” Alec shrugged, he was feeling a little uncomfortable now. But he knew this conversation had to happen, they had to go through the horrible memories before they would be able to break through into a new relationship. Alec just wished they didn’t have so many bad memories in the first place. “How are they? They’ve been really busy lately.”

“There’s an inquest happening at the Institute right now.” Robert sighed.

“Oh.” Alec frowned. He wondered why Jace hadn’t mentioned it, but then again, he knew it was nothing to do with him. He wanted to ask what it was about, but Max and Magnus were walking back up the aisle. “All good?” Alec smiled.

“All good.” Max grinned and jumped back up beside his dad. 

They four of them finished their meal, Max eating all his ice cream and smiled excitedly when Magnus gave him a little more. “I hope we can do this again sometime.” Robert smiles as they finish up. 

“Me too.” Alec smiles and he really meant it. “When you’re free give me a call and we can arrange something.” 

“I will.” Robert nodded. “Max, have a lovely weekend.” 

“You too!” Max grinned waving towards his new friend excitedly. 

“Magnus.” Robert smiled and shook his hand again before leaving. 

“That went well.” Alec grinned turning to look at Magnus who was smiling at him. 

“It did.” Magnus nodded. “Shall we go home now?”

“Home. I’m sleepy.” Max yawns cuddling into his side. 

“Come on then blueberry, we can go home and sleep.” Magnus smiled. “We can sleep all weekend…”

“Not all weekend. We have to go park.” Max yawns rubbing his eyes more. 

“Oh we do?” Alec chuckled loving his son’s sleepy mood. 

“To see the ducks. Not with Jace.” Max giggled and buried his head onto his shoulder more. “Love you daddy.” 

“I love you too bud.” Alec smiled kissing his cheek. 

“Love you Mags.” Max said looking up at his teacher. 

“Love you too Blueberry.” Magnus chuckled leaning forward and kissing his hair, turning to see Alec smiling at him softly. They carried Max home both wondering how long Max’s sleeping mood would last and what tomorrow would bring, both just wanting to spend it like this, like their little family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

“I’m really proud of you.” Magnus smiled as he stood beside Alec. Max was jumping at their feet as they waited for someone to open the door.   
“Why?” Alec frowned raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.   
“I know that you’re nervous, but you’re overcoming it.” Magnus smiled and he ruffled the small boys hair. “Bringing Max to the party and being open to leaving him here for a few hours, maybe even the night it’s good.”   
“I’m only willing to leave him the night because you promised to create a portal so I can see what he’s doing whenever I want to.” Alec added causing Magnus to chuckle. “You still will right?”  
“Of course.” Magnus grinned and squeezed his partners hand.   
The door opened and Peter stood there with a charming smile. He had a little paint on his cheek and looked a little ruffled, Alec couldn’t help but smile at the sight. As soon as the door open Max burst in and Alec went to tell him about his manners but Peter just shook his head, “Stiles would probably do the same. Don’t worry about him, come in.”   
Alec walked in, Magnus guiding him from behind with a comforting hand on the small of his back. “Not everyone is here yet, there’s only a handful of children actually invited. Stiles couldn’t get past just wanting Max and Miles to be here.”   
“That’s easier for you.” Alec smiled, he remembered Max’s birthday party and how exhausting it had been having all of the children there. “Is there many of the pack here?”  
“A few, I only tolerate a few at a time. My nephew Derek is here much to his delight and Scott, he’s freakishly good with children.” Peter said and Alec just nodded his head. They followed Peter through to the house and the large spacious living room had been turned into a small party area, a generous amount of presents were piled in one corner and some party games in the middle, Alec assumed the younger man crawling around after some of the children must be Scott and he was amused to see Max already chasing after him with Stiles at his side.   
“Do you need any help with the party?” Magnus asked excitedly and Alec just chuckled, he knew that Magnus loved creating spaces for the children. They had often joked that Magnus could retire and become a Downworlder children’s party host.   
“You can talk to Stiles, find out what he wants.” Peter smiled. At that Magnus headed over to the children and soon began adding different things to the party including what looked to be a mini dinosaur which got the children extremely excited, even Scott seemed to be in awe.   
“It took a lot for you to bring Max here didn’t it?” Peter said as he rest against the counter.   
“Yeah… It’s nothing against you, or anything like that. Max has just been a little restless lately,” Alec answered in truth. He didn’t want to tell the Alpha about the warlock mark, he didn’t know what he might do if he knew just how powerful Max was. He knew he was being a little irrational, Peter was a good father and had become quite a good friend to Alec the past few weeks. “Max can summon portals. He…Would it be okay if Magnus puts a no portal charm up?”   
“Of course. Anything that gets you more at ease with Max sleeping over.” Peter nodded.   
“Thank you.” Alec sighed. 

Alec and Magnus ended up staying with them for a few hours, not because Alec was worried about Max but mostly because they were surprisingly having a good time. Peter was a good host and the children were so excited about Magnus and his magic tricks that Alec didn’t really want to leave.   
“Daddy, am I sleeping over?” Max asked once all of the other children were starting to go home.   
“Would you like to?” Alec asked. Maybe he had selfishly hoped that the answer would be no. Though he knew how unrealistic that idea was. Max nodded enthusiastically in response to the question and Alec chuckled softly. “Then yeah monkey, you are.”   
“But I don’t have my sleeping stuff…” As if by magic they appeared at his feet, even the sleeping bag Stiles had got him for his birthday. “How… Magnus.” Max giggled, and Alec chuckled at the face his son was pulling. He wondered if he pulled similar faces when Magnus would randomly use magic around the house.   
Magnus had set up the spells so that Max couldn’t portal out or do anything that could hurt him or anyone else in the house and Alec knew deep down that Max would be safe, even with Peter and Derek in the house and he knew if anything was to happen they would be able to get there straight away.   
“How about I take you to dinner?” Magnus hummed once they had finally said goodbye and were leaving the house.   
“Dinner?” Alex smiled turning and looking towards Magnus. “I was actually thinking we spend some time at home… just the two of us.” Alec breathed, he was blushing as he said it and Magnus instantly caught on to what Alec was implying and grinned.   
“I could always order take away if we do get hungry.” Magnus hummed and took Alec’s hand in his. “Walk or portal?”  
“Walk. It’s a nice night.” Alec smiled, he turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek before they started a nice peaceful walk home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Alec couldn’t help but smile as he curled around Magnus. The older man was running his fingers lazily down his bare back and Alec shivered against the touch. “You okay?” Magnus hummed softly in his ear and Alec nodded. How could he not be okay? They had just enjoyed such a lovely dinner together and then they had made love. Since Magnus had all but moved in with them they hadn’t done much more than kiss, not because they didn’t want to but because Alec didn’t want to do anything and have Max walk in. But he was glad that they had waited. To be honest he wasn’t too sure if he had been ready before, but Magnus was so gentle, so patient with him. Alec couldn’t remember ever being so in love.   
“Yeah,” Alec smiled and looked up at him slowly and they shared a slow kiss. “Magnus,” Alec says softly once they pull away a little.   
“What is it?” Magnus asks.  
“Have you…Have you moved in?” Alec asks, and he doesn’t know why he is asking now, it just came to his mind and he now that he had asked it he regretted it a little. What if he was reading in to it too much? What if Magnus didn’t want to actually move in.   
“I think so.” Magnus chuckles back and the sound of his laugh instantly calms Alec down. “Is it… If it’s too much I can…”   
“No. I like it.” Alec hums. “It’s not as fancy as yours though.”   
“No, but those are just things. This is a home. This is what I’ve always wanted.” He whispers.   
“It is?” Alec gasps and looks up at him.   
“You’ve given me more than I could have ever dreamt of Alexander. You’ve given me love and a family, and I love coming home to you and Max. I love being there for the both of you. I love you.” Magnus whispered, his fingers gently stroking Alec’s cheek.   
“I love you too.” Alec whispered and kissed him again. 

Alec went to pick Max up the next morning on his own. Magnus had said that he had a client to see back at his place but Alec had a feeling that he was just saying that to give Alec some time alone with Max. Alec still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone who knew him more than he knew himself sometimes. As soon as Alec rang the bell Max was at the door waiting for him. “Daddy!” Max cheered and wrapped his arms around his legs.   
“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Alec smiled and picked him up.   
“I missed you lots.” Max whispers and kisses his cheek softly.   
“I missed you too bud.” Alec said and presses a kiss to his hair. For a minute he just holds his son before he jumps down and runs back in to finish his game with Stiles.   
“Are you okay?” Peter’s voice made Alec jump and he walked through and smiled at the older man.   
“Yeah, good. Thanks.” He nodded “How was he?”   
“Really well behaved actually, I was surprised. Stiles can be quite a handful sometimes, so it’s nice to see a well behaved child.” Peter laughs.   
“Well maybe it’s because he’s here, he’s not always so good at listening.” Alec grinned. “It was the same when Stiles was at ours, he was really well behaved too.” Alec added and Peter chuckled at that.   
“That’s nice of you to say.” Peter smiled. “Have you got anything planned for today?”   
“No, I think just take him to the park.” Alec smiled “We haven’t really had any time just the two of us in a while.”   
“That sounds nice.” Peter nods.   
“Daddy did you say the park?” Max asks and he’s already back at his feet with his sleeping bag tucked under his arm.   
“I sure did.” Alec chuckles. “Why don’t you go and say goodbye to Stiles and grab your bag and we can go okay?”   
“Okay daddy.” Max nods, he jumps back up stairs and says his goodbye to Stiles before he’s back with Alec. “Thank you Mr Hale.” He grins and to both of their surprise he hugs Peter round the legs.   
“Anytime.” Peter smiles and ruffles his hair.   
“Come on trouble.” Alec chuckles and leads him out.   
“Daddy I had such a good time. There was games and a wolf and it was so fun. Can I stay again tonight?” Max asks excitedly.  
“Not tonight, no. But soon.” Alec grins and he knows that he means it.   
“Okay.” Max smiles. “Are we really going to the park?”   
“Yes, and then I thought maybe to get some ice cream.” Alec smiles and he loves the way his son’s face lights up at that.   
“Ice cream is my favourite.” Max nods.   
“Is it?” Alec gasps and Max just nods excitedly. “I never knew that.”   
“You did Silly.” Max giggles more and Alec just chuckles, he loves his son in this mood. He’s so happy and excited that it makes Alec smile.   
“Daddy I miss uncle Jace. Can he come over soon?” Max asks as they walk into the park.   
“I will call him later, I know he’s very busy at work.” Alec says softly.   
“Oh.” Max just nods and Alec raises an eyebrow. “Stiles says his daddy is busy at work too sometimes.”   
“Yeah?” Alec frowns.  
“Sometimes you’re busy with work.”   
“But I’ll never ever be too busy to play with you.” Alec promises and the smile on Max’s face shows Alec that he has said the right thing. They get to the park and Alec sits on the bench and watches as Max chases around the park. He thinks back to Magnus and how happy he was last night and still is now and as his phone starts to ring something tells him that the happiness he is feeling is quickly going to vanish.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked softly. He had just come in from helping a client with a potion and saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa looking pale. “Alec… where’s Max?” He asked quickly. 

“He’s in his room, sleeping.” Alec answered and blinked up at him. “We… Jace called me.” 

“What did he say?” Magnus frowns, he moves forward and sits beside him and takes his hand in his and squeezes softly. “Talk to me.” 

“Jace… they’ve been tracking demonic forces. Valentine’s old army, they’re rising again.” He whispers. 

“What… okay… The Clave will stop them…”

“Jace caught one. When they…they questioned him, he was eager to talk if it meant saving his life. He didn’t say how or…but it’s Max. They want him.” 

“Alec, slow down. What do you mean they want him?” Magnus frowns, he hadn’t heard or felt any of this. As high Warlock of Brookyln he should have had a sense that something was going on. Had he been so caught up in his new life that he hadn’t felt a change? 

“Jace doesn’t know much, he just… wanted to make sure we keep Max safe.” Alec whispered and curled up around Magnus. 

“Oh we will. We won’t let anything happen to him. I promise you.” Magnus says and gently plays with the younger mans hair. It was a promise he was willing to die for to keep. 

Magnus keeps Alec in his arms, just gently rubbing his back and playing with his hair. It doesn’t take Alec long to fall asleep and Magnus transports them to the bedroom and gets them changed. He lays with Alec and tries to think of people of who he can go and talk to and ask for help, ask for any information there is on how they can protect Max.

 

“Daddy!” Max screamed, his voice echoing in the small flat. “Daddy!” He screamed again and before the word had finished spilling from his lips his daddy and Magnus were rushing into his room. “Daddy hurts!” Max sobbed as his hands clawed at his head. 

“What…” Alec frowned, it had been a few weeks since Magnus had sensed the young boy coming into his warlock mark. In those few weeks Max’s powers were simmering in and out with little bursts of energy but nothing like this. Around him, various items were floating and hovering around them. Purple and blue sparks seemed to be shooting from Max’s hands and Alec wanted to go forward and reach for him but every time he moved it seemed to cause Max even more distress. “Magnus, help him!” 

“I’m trying,” Magnus breathed, he was moving his hands so quickly that Alec could barely keep his eyes focused on what was happening. Everything was just moving so fast. Suddenly it all stopped. There was a wave of blue and purple and then there was nothing. Just a sobbing Max and a panting Magnus. The items around them smashed to the floor. Max’s lamp. Photos. Toys. All broken around them. Alec rushed to his son and picked him in his arms. 

“He’s burning up.” Alec says as he touches Max’s forehead. “It’s okay baby boy, I’ve got you.” Alec said and pulled him against his chest, rocking him a little more. 

“His mark is coming out, there’s nothing I can do for him now.” Magnus says gently and he sits beside the two of them. Max’s sobs have died down now, he has one hand at the top of his head and the other twisted in Alec’s tee. “We just need to keep him calm and wait.” 

“How long does it normally take from this point?” Alec asks, he can hear how desperate he is but right now he couldn’t care about that. His son was hurting and all he wanted was for it to stop. 

“A few hours. It’s close.” Magnus nods. “Let me make him a relaxant potion, just to ease him a little. We can watch films in the big bed…” 

“Films… he’s… okay.” Alec nodded. “Thank you.” He whispers, and once again he is finding himself thanking heaven for sending him Magnus. The warlock moves away from them slowly and Alec can hear him cluttering around in the kitchen as he mixes something, he just prays that this will help Max. 

“Daddy?” Max yawns and blinks up at him. 

“I’m here.” Alec promises and looks down at him. “Still sore?”   
“Sore.” Max just nods and he looks around the room and sighs sadly at the mess on his bedroom floor.

“Don’t worry about that, we can fix it.” Alec says and keeps him in his arms. “Magnus is making you something to help you, and then we are going to watch all of your favourite films and relax.” 

“My mark is coming?” He asks shyly.

“It is.” Alec nods. “You’ve been excited about it for a while.” 

“But now it hurts.” Max pouts and keeps rubbing his head in the same spot.

“Can I have a little look?” Alec asks and Max nods and slowly he moves his little hand away. At first, Alec can’t see anything, slowly and hesitantly he runs a finger against his forehead and then he feels it. On either side of his head there’s small little bumps just in his hairline. 

“Daddy…?” Max asks curiously.

“Definitely feels a little tender bud.” He whispers. “Won’t be long now.” 

“You’ll still love me daddy? If I look different?” Max asks and curls back against him tightly. 

“Oh Max. Nothing could change my love for you.” Alec promises and his eyes are watering at his little boys question. How could he think something like that? It makes his heart hurt just thinking about it. Magnus comes back in with Max’s bottle and hands it to him, at first Max just looks at it before he starts to drink it. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispers and he knows that those two words aren’t enough to show Magnus just how thankful he really is for him, but the look in Magnus’ eyes shows him that the he knows. As promised, Magnus takes them to the big bed and does something to make it even bigger, even more comfortable with lots of Max’s favourite teddies around him and a big screen television appears in front of them and Lego Batman begins. Max stays quiet and still against them but every now and again he would chime in with a line from the film and Alec knows that he will be okay. 

A little into the film Magnus has his arms around two sleeping Lightwoods and he takes a breath and clears his mind, all he wants to do is sense where Max’s powers are, something that he had been doing since he had first started showing signs of getting his mark. It doesn’t take him long. Max is strong, so strong, stronger then he should be and is so easily sensed. If something is coming after him, Magnus knows that with his Warlock mark brewing it will only be a matter of time before they find him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Max woke up with a start. The first thing he realised was that he wasn’t in pain anymore and this brought a smile to his face. He felt like he had been in pain for such a long time. He brought his hand to his head and gasped loudly. Yesterday his head was sore and flat but now there was something there. He squirmed from the bed where he was cushioned between Magnus and his dad and rushed to the mirror, climbing up on the toilet seat and then the sink so he could see himself properly. Max couldn’t believe what he saw when he looked at his reflection. His face was still the same, slightly covered in freckles on his nose from where he spent time outside, pale skin and dark eyebrows and bright blue eyes, but when he looked up a little more his hair was sticking up wildly, just like his daddy but at the front was two little brown horns sticking up. Max reached for them to touch them, he watched as his hand touched his face and he knew it was his face he really was staring at. 

“My mark.” Max breathed as his fingers gently ran the small length of the horns. His first thought was what would Stiles think of them. Stiles didn’t have horns, but his teeth were getting sharper and he always told Max that when he would be a big wolf his ears would be bigger too. Then he thought of Magnus, he still hadn’t seen what Magnus’ warlock mark was. He had wanted to ask him so many times, but his daddy always told him it was rude. A Warlocks mark was very personal to them, and if they didn’t want to share then they couldn’t be forced too. When Magnus was ready he would show Max. Max sucked his lip as he thought about his daddy. Everyone always said that he was the mini version of him. Pale skin, dark features, bright eyes, but his daddy didn’t have horns. He was different to his daddy. He remembered his daddy telling him that he would love him no matter what the mark was, but now that it was there, now he had two horns on his head he wondered if that was still true. He let out a little sob and lost his balance falling to the floor with a loud thump which only made him cry out even more. 

“Max!” Alec screamed as he heard the thump, Magnus was already rushing towards the bathroom and both of them let out a pained gasp when they saw him curled up on the bathroom floor. “Max, what happened?” Alec asked, instantly looking around to see if there was an intruder or to find our just how his son had ended up on the floor. 

“Oh blueberry.” Magnus whispered and crouched down beside him. “Let me see,” 

“I got horns!” Max sobbed and Alec frowned at the words, when he moved closer and Max slowly lifted his head up Alec saw the two tiny horns at the front of his hairline and sighed quietly. “Daddy hates me!” 

“Hey, hey,” Alec said and sat opposite him, he hated that his son kept on squirming his head away as if he could hide them from him. “I think they’re pretty cool.” Alec said, trying to keep his voice calm and level. “Can I see them properly Max?” 

“You think they’re cool?” Max whispered, blinking his eyes slowly and looking up at him. “You mean it?”

“I mean it.” Alec nodded, he slowly reached for Max who moved a little closer to him. “Do they hurt?” 

“No daddy.” Max said shaking his head. “Don’t hurt anymore.” 

“That’s good.” Alec said softly and pulled him into his arms. 

Magnus watched the scene before him and smiled, he felt a pained ache in his heart as the memory of his Warlock mark came, he didn’t have a supportive father like Alec to embrace him and tell him that everything would be okay. Instead he was shunned and pushed out, made to feel like a freak. “Magnus, you’re sad.” It was Max’s voice that broke him from his thoughts and he looked at the little boy that he had come to think of as a son and smiled a watery smile. 

“I’m not sad.” Magnus whispered. 

“Don’t lie. I can feel it.” Max frowned. Alec and Magnus shared a confused expression, Max could sense others emotions but only if they were touching. Max wasn’t touching Magnus now. “Why are you sad?” 

“I was just thinking of when I got my Warlock mark blueberry.” Magnus said softly. “You are very lucky that you have such a remarkable father.” 

“What’s remarkable?” Max frowned and shuffled closer to he could wrap his fingers around Magnus’ hand too. 

“Means wonderful and lovely and all thinks amazing.” Magnus smiled. He could feel a shift in his mind and he knew that Max was trying to shift his emotions. To take away the sadness and feel his mind with happy thoughts. “You’re getting very good at that.” 

“At what?” Alec frowned looking between the two of them trying to see what was happening. 

“Magnus was sad. Now he’s not.” Max said matter-of-factly and cuddled into Alec’s chest. “Daddy I so sleepy.” 

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed.” Alec said and picked him up, he looked at Magnus and smiled softly before tucking him into the big bed. Within seconds Max was fast asleep and cuddled into his teddy bear. Alec stared at him for a little while, his eyes ghosting over his face and then his horns. They were cool, he told himself, but he knew they would cause a lot of issues for Max especially if they continued to live as mundanes. 

“He’ll be tired a lot, his powers are so strong but where he’s so small…” Magnus’ voice filled the room and Alec turned to look at him. “But he will be okay.” 

“What if his powers are too strong for him? He’s only three Magnus, he shouldn’t have to be worrying about his abilities or…”

“But he’s not worrying, you are.” Magnus says and moves closer to him, he cups his lovers face in his hands and strokes his cheek soothingly. “Max thinks his powers and his abilities are awesome, you should see how proud he is now when he shows off at school with Stiles. I’m not disagreeing with you, for his age he shouldn’t have this strength, but he does and he doesn’t know any different. He’s special, Alec. So special. Just like you.” 

“I don’t feel special,” Alec sighed. “I feel useless. I can’t help him…”

“Oh Alexander, you help him so much. More than you could ever know.” Magnus promised. “Let’s talk in the living room, leave him to rest.” Alec just nodded and let Magnus lead him out of the room. Magnus sat him down and took his hand with his and played with his fingers. It was something that always calmed Alec down. 

“Believe me you help him Alec. Warlocks and demons can be filled with hate so easily, they can let their demonic abilities cloud them and drive them, but that will never happen with Max. Because of you. The love you have for him is what drives him, is what fills him.” He whispered. “He is very strong, stronger than any Warlock I’ve seen his age, but we both know that he is far more than just a Warlock. We don’t know yet just what his powers hold, but what I do know, is that no matter what we will always be there for him, that your love will always be what keeps him centred. Just like you do for me.” 

“I do?” Alec blinked. 

“More than you could ever know.” Magnus says softly and wraps his arms around him tightly. “I’m going to put up some wards here and at the school.” 

“What…Why?” Alec asked looking up at him. 

“Now that his mark is here, his powers will be sending of waves that can be traced, especially when he doesn’t know what he’s doing. If what Jace believes is true, that Valentine has followers left…” 

“They may sense his abilities and know where he is.” Alec finished and Magnus nodded his head slowly. 

“Put the wards up.” Alec nodded. “Is there anything else we can do?” Alec asked, just the thought of anyone coming to find and hurt his son made his body run cold. 

“I will talk to some leads, don’t worry I trust them with my life and I will not give them all of the information. We will keep Max safe.” Magnus promised and kissed Alec’s hair. Alec just nodded, his mind wondering to the sweet innocent boy that was fast asleep not knowing anything about his past or what his future might hold and Alec knew he owed it to his son to tell him the truth, as much as he didn’t want to, he knew he had to do it soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Alec stared at his son and sighed, his heart felt tight in his chest as he thought about what he needed to do. He knew it was time, he knew Magnus was right. His lover had been telling him for the past few days that it was time Max knew the truth. Of course Magnus never pushed him, he would never over step his mark but deep down as much as Alec didn’t want to believe it, he knew Magnus was right. He was just scared. He didn’t know how Max would take it, he was sure he wouldn’t understand it completely. But Magnus was right, he deserved to know the truth. 

“Hey Max, can you come here a second please?” Alec asked, his son turned his head from where he was drawing and nodded his head and with a quick movement he had jumped into Alec’s lap a proud smile on his face. 

“Are you okay daddy?” Max asked, his hand moving to Alec’s cheek and a frown crossed his face. “You’re… Worried?” He asked. 

“I just want to talk to you about something important.” Alec tries to keep his voice gentle and Max nods turning his head so he can face him more. “Do you remember Uncle Jace’s wedding?” 

“The cake was yummy.” Max giggles and Alec rolls his eyes, of course his son would just remember the cake. Though after how it ended he was glad that was what his response was. 

“Do you remember when everyone kept on thanking me and coming up to us?” Alec whispers and Max scrunches up his eyebrows and nods, waiting for his dad to continue. “Well I want to tell you why they were doing that.” 

“Because you’re awesome?” Max giggles. 

“Because we are awesome. It was about how you were born.” Alec whispers and Max nods his head slowly, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. “You know how Aunty Izzy and Uncle Jace work to catch demons and other Downworlders that haven’t been good?” Again Max nods and he holds onto his dad tighter. Ever since his powers had started Max clammed up at the mention of The Institute. He was scared that being a Warlock meant he was going to be evil and that he would end up in prison. “There was a very bad man, his name was Valentine.” 

“Someone at school says his name.” Max frowns. “That he was really really naughty.” 

“He was.” Alec nods and he wants to stop and erase this conversation, he didn’t want to tell Max any more. He didn’t want to relive it and he definitely didn’t want his son to know about it. But it was too late now, he couldn’t just go back. Max was already tapping against his chest wanting him to continue.  “I was one of the Shadowhunters sent to make him stop, along with your Uncle and Aunty.”

“And you stopped him daddy?” Max asks, eyes wide. 

“Eventually yes, but before we could… well, he took me.” Alec said, hoping that his son would understand. 

“Kidnapped?” Max gasped and wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Hurt you daddy?”

“Yes. He hurt me, but I’m okay now. I promise” Alec whispered.  Max nodded and tightened his hold on him and Alec made himself feel okay, he didn’t want his son to feel how upset this conversation was making him. “The man… he really didn’t like downworlders, and he didn’t like the Institute, he really wanted power so he did something he knew would hurt the institute and make him so powerful.” 

“What did he do daddy?” Max asked, Alec wondered if his son was understanding really what he was saying, he knew he was making it sound like a fairy tale, but he didn’t want to scare him. 

“They used magic to make someone who would be so powerful.” Alec whispered. “They used me to make that person.” 

“I don’t get it.” He whispered back. 

“I had you baby boy, the mean man made you, wanting you to be mean, but the first thing that you did was save everyone.” Alec said keeping his voice so gentle and soft, his fingers slowly threading through Max’s hair. 

“Daddy… I’m evil?” Max asked after a few minutes of silence, his eyes shining with tears making his blue orbs so much brighter. 

“There is not an evil bone in your body.” Alec promised. “You were made out of hate, but this is full of love.” He whispers pointing to his heart. 

“I saved everyone?” Max hiccups. 

“You made the bad man go away.” Alec nods. 

“He’s still gone away?” Max whispers.

“Yes baby, he is. But there was a group of people, they followed him, thought he was amazing and good, they want to bring him back and they believe that you can do that.” 

Max gasps loudly and squirms against him trying to pull away. “No, no. I don’t… I don’t want to bring him back!” He screamed in panic and Alec pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him so tightly rocking him. 

“I know you don’t baby, I know you’re the most precious and good person in the world.” 

“Daddy you promise?” Max whispers.

“I promise, I promise you so much. Me and Magnus we won’t let anything happen to you, and neither will Jace or Izzy.” Alec whispers and rubs his back softly. 

Max nods against him and Alec can feel his silent sobs against him and he thinks he’s done the wrong thing. He should never have told Max all of this. “Daddy,” Max whispers after a few minutes. “I… I won’t ever ever let anyone hurt you either.” 

“I know baby, I know.” Alec says and he kisses his hair so softly. “How about we make some cupcakes for Magnus?”  Alec asks wanting to distract him a little. 

“Can we use glitter daddy? Magnus likes glitter.” Max nods and Alec smiles at him, he knows making cupcakes wont make it all go away, but for tonight he wants to enjoy the evening with his son and forget everything for just a little while.


	27. Chapter 27

Alec was on edge, it had been a few weeks since he had told Max the truth and nothing had happened. Alec wasn’t too sure what that meant, but he hated the suspense. He knew the circle members wouldn’t give up so easily, the fact that the Institute were on to them should make them move faster, make them more reckless. The fact that they were waiting, calculating something was far more dangerous. It meant they had a plan and Alec was terrified. 

“It looks like they’ve gone under the raider.” Jace sighed as he paced the floor of Alec’s living room. Max was at school with Magnus and Jace had gone down to fill Alec in. He was trying to reassure his brother that everything was okay, but honestly he was just as worried as Alec was. 

“But why? What are they waiting for?” Alec growled. 

“I don’t know Alec, but we have everyone on it.” Jace promised. Alec nodded his head slowly, it wasn’t that he didn’t believe Jace. He did. He knew his brother and his family wouldn’t let anything happen to Max. 

“I just feel so useless.” Alec admitted and slumped down on the sofa. Jace nodded and sat down beside him. 

“We will stop this Alec. I promise you.” Taking his brothers hand in his, Jace gave it a squeeze determined to keep his promise. 

 

Max loved going to school, he loved spending even more time with Magnus but mostly he loved spending time with his best friend Stiles. They were both outside playing, Stiles was climbing up the tallest tree in the playground and Max was close behind him. He knew that he could jump and be up there quicker, but they were playing the human game. No powers allowed and no super werewolf strength allowed either. Stiles said that his Wolfy strength was a little weaker because it was after the full moon so his wolf was tired from running so much. Max wasn't too sure what that meant but he liked playing the human game. 

“I think you're too high.” Max said as his foot buckled a little on the tree. 

“I can go even higher! One more branch,” Stiles declared.

“But it’s…” Max protested, he went to finish his sentence when he heard the tree branch crack and then suddenly Stiles was falling to the floor. “Stiles!” Max screamed and he pushed his two hands out in front of him, purple sparks spilling from his fingers and right before Stiles was about to hit the ground with a horrifying thud he was floating in the air, his eyes wide as he was slowly lowered to the floor. 

“Max!” Stiles cheered clapping his hands. “Max.... Magnus!” Stiles screamed, the older warlock was already rushing over. He looked up to the tree and saw Max wobbling on the branch, his nose bleeding and his skin pale. Raising his hands in a similar way to what Max had done for Stiles, it took one second for him to have Max in his arms. 

“Max! You saved my life!” Stiles said excitedly and Max just nodded his head weakly, his head was so fuzzy and he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. “Magnus, what’s wrong with my Max?” Stiles asked a little scared. 

“He used a lot of his power buddy, that’s all. He needs a good nap. Why don’t you go and set the cushions up for him?” Magnus suggested knowing the young werewolf would feel better if he had a little task to do. 

“Kay.” Stiles nodded. “I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay Stiles.” Max whispered before he snuggled into Magnus shirt even more and closed his eyes. 

“I’ve got you Blueberry, let’s get you to sleep.” Magnus whispered and followed Stiles in to the room. 

“Can I sit with him?” Stiles asked once Magnus had Max comfortable on the cushions he had set out. 

“I think he would like that.” Magnus nodded. “I’m going to go back and check on the children outside,” 

“I’ll call you if he needs you.” Stiles said and he settled back against the wall, he took one of his favourite stories from the box and started to read it always keeping one eye on Max. 

 

Stiles was falling asleep a little against Max when he heard it. Voices. Sometimes he could hear things far away, his dad said his ears always piped up if it had something to do with someone he cared about. And right now he could hear people talking about Max. No. They were looking for Max. Stiles chewed on his lip, they sounded like they were getting closer. 

“Max.” Stiles whispered. “You have to wake up.” Stiles nudged his shoulder more and slowly Max’s eyes fluttered open, he was about to say something when Stiles quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Shh. Someone’s coming. Not playing. We gotta hide.” 

Max nodded his head to show that he was listening and he sat up slowly. Stiles was looking around the small room and he pointed to the closet and grabbed his hand pulling him in there quickly. Just as he shut and locked the door a high pitched alarm went off throughout the building and Max grabbed hold of Stiles hand tightly as they sat in the corner of the closet, hoping no one would find them.


	28. Chapter 28

Magnus heard the alarms and his heart started to race. What the hell was happening? He cast a spell and transported all of the children in the play area to where their parents were. He could feel the drain in his power but that didn’t matter right now, he needed to keep everyone safe. He ran towards the class sending a fire message to Jace and alerting him of what was happening. The Institute would need to know if someone was breaking into the school. 

Running towards the class he stopped when he saw a group of men in red robes, they looked like they were part of a cult. Magnus felt a shiver runs through him that made him feel sick to the bone. He knew who they were. Circle members. Shielding himself he stood where they wouldn’t see and tried to listen to what they were saying. 

“He has to be here. His power spike happened here.” One of the voices hissed. Poking his head into the classroom he looked over to the book corner where he had put Max and Stiles and he was relieved to see they weren’t there. “He has to be here. We only have a few minutes before they find us.” Magnus listened as they devised a plan, he sent notes to all of the teachers that the alarm was real and to get the students as far away as possible. The Circle members started to tear apart the room, they were frantic and Magnus could tell their plans were falling apart before they could even begin. Deciding that it would be the best time to go in and see if he could get some information out of them he pushed the doors open to his room. 

“Do you mind? You’re ruining a perfectly good class room, and those feathered cushions are not cheap.” Magnus startled them and as soon as the three circle members in the room were about to charge he lifted his hands and sent them all backwards against the wall. He bound the three of them with his powers and looked around the class hoping to see some indication of where the two boys went. 

“He’s here! Valentines heir!” One of the Circle members shouted and Magnus’ eyes went straight to him.

“Valentine is dead, gone.” Magnus hissed. “There is no Heir, Valentines evil is gone.” 

“It will return. It has been seen!” The second one said and the three of them started chorising it. Magnus looked between them and frowned, they were crazy, crazier than any normal circle member was. That only made them all the more dangerous. 

“What has been seen?” Magnus asked, he could at least try and get some more information out of them before Jace comes and sends them to the Clave for their punishments. 

“The power will return. The Downworld will burn!” The first one cheered and Magnus frowned. “The prophet tells us only the truth!” 

“Prophet?” Magnus moved over to the Circle member. “Who is your Prophet?” 

“The Prophet speaks of the boy, the boy who will give us all power. The boy who will destroy the Downworld in a fire of rage and hate.” 

“That’s not going to happen!” Magnus said, he could feel his own anger rising now and he gagged them with a wave of his hand just as the doors burst open and Jace ran into the room. 

“Magnus tell me they didn’t get him?” Jace said in a panic as his eyes scanned the destroyed class. 

“No, but i don’t know where he…” 

“Uncle Jace?” Max’s scared voice whispered, the closet door was pushed open and his and Stiles’ head was poking out. “Can...Can I come out now?” 

“Yeah buddy you can.” Jace said with a relieved sigh and he walked forward and the two boys ran out, Max went straight for Jace and Stiles ran to Magnus. 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, crouching down. “Did they hurt you?” 

“No. Stiles heard them and he put me in there.” Max said pointing to the closet.

“You did? That was very brave of you.” Magnus smiled rubbing Stiles back softly. 

“I didn’t want them to get my friend.” Stiles said simply, he was blushing a little at the attention and rocking on his feet in what Magnus could only describe as adorable. 

“Come on, let’s get you two home.” Magnus said softly. 

“I want to stay with Max.” Stiles declared loudly. 

“I know, but you’re dad would have got the message and he’s going to be so worried, you need to go and see him first.” Magnus said calming him down straight away. 

“And then me and the Pack can protect Max too?” Stiles asked. 

“Well that would be great.” Magnus said rubbing his back softly. “But again something we can talk to your dad about.” 

“He likes Max and his dad so he will say yes.” Stiles grinned and looked up at Jace and walked over to Max. “Sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m okay.” Max nodded before wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly. “Thank you for hiding me.” 

“If i hadn’t been silly on the tree…” Stiles whispered.

“It’s no one’s fault.” Jace promised them. “Magnus would you mind taking Stiles home? Then portalling us to Alec’s. I haven’t told him yet,” 

“Of course. Come on sweetie.” Magnus gave Max’s shoulder a squeeze before he portalled Stiles to Peter’s. 

“You sure you’re okay buddy?” Jace asked as he picked Max up. 

“I’m scared.” Max whispered. “I didn’t hear much. Stiles did and he was growling.” 

“I’ll talk to him later to see what he heard okay? But I won’t let anything happen to you, you know that?”

“I know.” Max nodded and he cuddled into him tighter. 

A few minutes later the Portal returned and there were more Shadow Hunters in the room. Jace ordered them to take the Circle Members into custody and they were soon gone. 

“Peter, Stiles’ dad says you have his and the Hale Pack for whatever you need.” Magnus said as he made another Portal. “Shall we go and see your daddy?” Magnus said holding his hand out for Max who took it straight away.

“He’s going to be so worried and scared.” Max whispered. 

“He is, but we can all have lots of cuddles on the sofa tonight.” Magnus whispered, he wished that this could all go away with cuddles but he knew better than that.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec was just finishing making the pasta for dinner when Magnus portalled them in. As soon as Alec heard the portal he knew something was wrong, he rushed to the hallway and as soon as his son saw him he scrambled from Magnus’ arms and flew into Alec’s. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Alec frowned, rubbing Max’s back softly, he was looking at him trying to check to see if there was any signs that Max was hurt, but he couldn’t see anything. 

“There were bad people at school! Stiles heard them and he pulled me into a closet and we hid.” Max squealed as he cuddled into him tightly. It was like everything that had happened was finally catching up with him, he felt his body start to shake and before he realised what was happening the small boy was sobbing into his father’s arms. 

“I got you, i got you Max. You’re okay now.” Alec breathed trying to hold in his own panic. He looked up at Magnus whose face was unreadable. “You’re such a brave boy, you did so well for hiding with Stiles.” 

“Uncle Jace came to the school and he said i was brave too.” Max whispered.

“He did… Well he was right.” Alec said gently. He looked up at Magnus, he had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he knew now wasn’t the time. He held his hand out and that was all Magnus needed to be there and wrap himself around his two favourite Lightwoods. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the three of them just cherishing their moment together. Max soon broke it asking if he could change into his fluffy pyjamas and watch a film with them. Alec agreed straight away and kissed his hair, he wanted to keep him close and a film would be a good distraction for him. “Daddy… Can you help me get my pyjamas on?” Max asked quietly, normally Max would say he was a big boy and he didn’t need any help, Alec knew what happened at school today must have scared him a lot. 

“Of course.” Alec whispered. 

“I’ll finish the dinner.” Magnus smiled squeezing both of their hands, he pressed a kiss to Max’s hair and then to Alec’s lips and headed to the kitchen, giving them both a moment. 

 

The three of them ate dinner whilst watching one of the lego movies Max was obsessed with. It didn’t take long for Max to fall asleep and Alec was relieved when he felt his son’s breathing even out and he curled up on their lap to sleep, his head was nestled against Alec and his legs draped around Magnus. 

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered. 

“What for?” Alec frowned, he turned his head looking up at him slowly. 

“I couldn’t… It all happened so fast. I promised I would protect him and I…” 

“He’s safe Magnus, that doesn’t look like you failed to me.” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand and squeezing it softly. 

“He’s safe because of a four year old.” Magnus sighed. “I… I left them alone inside… If Stiles hadn’t…” 

“He’s safe Magnus, I’m not blaming you for anything.” Alec said strongly. “You can’t see the future Magnus.” 

“You promise me you’re not angry?” Magnus whispered.

“I promise.” Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus. He was still scared, of course he was but he knew it wasn’t Magnus’s fault what happened at the school and he would never blame him for it. “We need to… We need to talk about what happened and what we do next.” 

“I know.” Magnus agreed, he went to say something when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” Magnus moved slowly not to disturb Max and headed to the door, he answered it not surprised to see Jace and Izzy standing there. 

“He’s asleep.” Magnus said and they both nodded their heads and walked in quietly. 

Alec picked Max up and placed him on the sofa and tucked one of his comfort blankets and his teddy around him, he knew his son would sleep for a few hours and he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

“Alec!” Izzy said as soon as her brother was away from the sleeping boy, she rushed over and hugged him tightly. “Are you okay?”

“We will be once whoever out there is stopped.” Alec sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“How is he?” Jace asked, rubbing his brothers back softly. 

“He’s scared, he doesn’t really understand, but he’s trying to be brave.” Alec whispered. 

“Like father like son.” Izzy smiled and Magnus nodded his head in agreement. 

There was another knock at the door and Magnus looked at Alec and frowned, everyone who would be at the apartment were already there. “I’ll see who it is.” Magnus said and moved back towards the door. He looked through the peephole and frowned opening the door not expecting to see Peter standing there, Stiles in his arms and another wolf he didn’t recognise beside him. 

“Peter… What…” Magnus frowned. 

“Stiles is persistent that we protect Max.” Peter said simply and walked in. 

“Peter, you’re here?” Alec asked turning to look at him. 

“I’m sorry for just dropping by, I know this must be a bad time for you. But Stiles, well, Stiles and Max have formed a very special bond, Stiles’ wolf has come to care for Max deeply and with everything that happened today, Stiles’ wolf is in distress because he thinks Max is in danger. So, here we are.” 

“We?” Izzy said raising her eyebrow at the stranger who had kept quiet. 

“My nephew, Derek.” Peter shrugged. “Can i put Stiles with Max?”

“Yes… Of course…” Alec nodded, he felt so overwhelmed that the wolves wanted to help him and he felt himself smiling. He looked at Magnus who was smiling too. 

“I’ll summon us up some food and we can start a plan, fill all sides in on what is happening and work together.” Magnus said and Jace looked at Alec to check if that was okay. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled. He turned and watched Peter place Stiles down beside Max and the two boys instantly curled into each other and Alec nodded at the Alpha. 

“I’ll put a bubble around them, neither one will need to hear what is happening just yet.” Magnus said and he raised his hand around them and a purple bubble appeared around the sleeping boys and the adults headed to the kitchen to talk about what would happen next.


	30. Chapter 30

“Stiles said that they could sense Max’s powers. That’s how they found him.” Peter began as he nursed the coffee Alec had made for them. 

“That makes sense, a Warlocks magic can be easily traced if they know the signature.” Magnus nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. The young man was nervous, with so many people in his small flat he was starting to feel claustrophobic and Magnus wanted to reach out and hold his hand and keep him still and safe, but Alec was pottering around the kitchen, he was making coffee and constantly poking his head out to the living room to check that the sleeping boys were safe. 

“They wouldn’t be able to track it in the Institute.” Jace said carefully. 

“No. I don’t… Everyone will constantly be watching Max, waiting for him to do something to rip him of his powers, to throw him away.” Alec said with a sigh.

“No, Alec, they wouldn’t. We wouldn’t let that happen.” Izzy promised. 

“No. I… Not with how mom is.” Alec sighed, he had such a headache. He knew everyone was worried but he just wanted to have some time alone, to curl up with Magnus and just sleep as peaceful as Max and Stiles were. 

“It’s something to think about.” Jace said, “But maybe not to think about straight away.” 

Alec just nodded and finally he moved back to where Magnus was and Magnus instantly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to between his legs. He didn’t care that they were all looking at him, Alec cuddled back into him and let the warm feeling of Magnus’ fingers dancing with his try and relax him. 

“What about binding Max’s powers?” Derek, Peter’s nephew asked. It was the first time that he had spoken and Magnus had wondered about him. He was quiet and sullen, with brooding eyes and if he didn’t have Alec in his arms maybe he would have looked twice at the handsome male but all he could think about was making sure Alec was okay. 

“What does that mean?” Jace asked turning to look at Magnus hoping he had the answer. 

“It could work. Binding powers is a way to stop abilities.” Magnus sighed. “It’s nothing something many Warlocks advice.” 

“Why?” Izzy asked. 

“It’s like medicating a problem. Warlock’s abilities, magic is natural for us. We don’t like the idea of taking that away, taking part of us away.” Magnus nodded. “Though, with Max’s randomness of his powers maybe this could work.” 

“Max loves being magical.” Alec whispered, the thought of taking Max’s abilities away scared him, the young boy had only just started believing that his powers didn’t make him evil, that he wouldn’t be locked up at the Institute or taken to the Clave. 

“It would only be temporary.” Magnus said softly. “Until we stopped whoever this is.” 

“I’ll… I’ll think about it.” Alec sighed, he hated how much he had to think about. His head was pounding. 

“Does the Institute have any ideas just who the who is?” Peter asked. “It would be a lot easier to put a plan together if we knew who it was we were up against.” 

“Other than former circle members not really.” Izzy admitted and looked down, she wished she could be doing more to save her brother and nephew from this torment. 

“I think they are working with a Warlock or a Seer.” 

“A Seer?” Peter frowned. 

“Someone like a prophet.” Magnus answered. “I’ve already been asking around, as soon as I hear something that could help find out who and why this is all happening.” 

“And there’s definitely no way that this is Valentine?” Peter asked, the looks everyone shot him made him roll his eyes. “I was just checking.” 

“There have been no rumours or sightings that he’s back. He’s dead, Alec and Max made sure of that.” Jace said strongly. “If he were back, we would know.” 

“So what do we do now?” Peter asked. “As much as I admire my son’s protective need, we can’t just sit around and wait for something to happen. We have lives.” 

“You’re right.” Alec whispered. “We should go on like normal, we can’t put our lives on hold…”

“I’d feel much better if you and Max moved to the Institute.” Jace said, he knew his brothers reservations about it, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“No. We will be fine here.” Alec said, his voice showing the authority he once had over Jace when it came to the workings of the Institute. “I appreciate the offer, and I’m not saying no, but for now, until we know more, until they try again…” 

“Alec is right.” Peter nodded. “Hiding away and going to the Institute will only leave this to go on for longer.” 

“You’re saying you want to create a trap? Use Max as bait.” Izzy challenged. 

“I’m saying why hide away and wait when we can bring the fight to us, take them by surprise. Find out who it is and maybe end this before it can get started.” 

Alec watched as Jace and Izzy argued with Peter about the idea, they were calling him reckless but Alec knew that the Alpha was right. That was their only real idea that they could carry out before anyone else got hurt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [“Shh– No, no, don’t panic, love. You’re safe now.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433009) by [GummiStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories)




End file.
